


Young Gods

by kmaximoff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Violence, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending I PROMISE!, Everybody has daddy issues, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Incest, Light Angst, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, War, the borgias quotes, the borgias theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmaximoff/pseuds/kmaximoff
Summary: Despite being born with royal blood, the twins Pietro and Wanda never had what they really wanted: to succumb to the desire that ran in their veins. Between fights, powerful and violent alliances, a forbidden love becomes the fuse of a threat of war.In a royal blood family, sins are hidden behind the curtains.But never for long.





	1. 1 - I found love where It wasn't supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (sort of) first fanfic in English, so I do not know how much on this translation was correct. I started writing this a year and half ago, but had to stop because of college, and now that I'm back I decided that it was time to translate and post in here to. It was posted originally in Portuguese in a Brazilian fanfiction site, so if you are a Brazilian fellow who read this before: HI BITCH!  
> So, this fanfiction started when some of my friends start talking about a crossover between Cesare and Lucrezia, from the tv show The Borgias, and Pietro and Wanda. We're all completely in love with both of the couples of brothers - and the incest part -, and I decide to create this history inspired by the series. So we'll have A LOT of quotes from the show and scenes inspired by them.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this (:

_I found - Amber Run_

 

Pietro knew it was wrong. That passion, so big, so intense, and that frightened him constantly, that he felt for his sister wasn't something that could be considered "normal." At least not inside the castle walls.

He loved her entirely. From her long and slightly curly hair, that looked like magic between his fingers, shifting from an intense brown to a blazing red every time she was in the sun, past her large green eyes and rosy lips, to the toes, that she insisted to be too splitted. Pietro loved to look at her too. If there weren't always so many eyes on them or so many tasks and appointments to attend, he would spend the day lying on the grass, with her in his arms and the hot summer sun over them, just watching the way her cheeks flushed and she shakes her head as she spoke.

There was also the other side of that passion. The side that rose like a straw fire every time she would get too close and he had to fight to keep his hands to himself - not that she did the same, Wanda was endowed with an unusual audacity when they were alone -. That intense fire in his veins made him think things for which the priests would condemn him to hell, especially because they were directed to his own twin sister.

Even if they had never said, or done, anything, he knew that Wanda suffered in the same way.

It was like a private secret between them. Like the bond they had shared since birth, that fire bound them together in ways that other people would never understand. And when she opened her rosy lips, and breathed so close to his face that he could taste her mouth against his, he knew her body ached for him as much as his body ached for her.

Pietro had been thinking about that a lot over the last few days, since he had accidentally heard their father speak at a meeting about how he intended to have all his children married soon. He didn't care whoever it was going to be his wife, there was nothing in the world that could make him want her as he wanted Wanda, but all of his concern was turned to his dear sister.

Would her future husband love her? Was he going to take care of her like she deserved to be cared for? Or was he one of those arrogant, abusive men who went to court and made him want to kill all of them? He couldn't let Wanda get stuck with a man like that forever.

Not that she didn't knew how to take care of herself. Pietro was sure that anyone who dared to raise his hand toward her would end with an severed arm in the same night, but he didn't wanted her to deal with the consequences of taking a life. They weren't exactly a God fearing family, but the mind could be a way more cruel goddess.

He already had his hands stained with blood. One of the consequences of being the heir of a big kingdom like that was that eventually he would have to go to battle and his father wanted to be sure that he knew how to deal with the firsthand violence. That was another reason why Pietro feared Wanda would marry. He would never wish for her to feel the weight of the king's hand as he had felt for so many years, and only if she was still in that house he would be able to protect her from their father's wrath.

There was nothing in the world he wouldn't do to stop someone from hurting her. It didn't matter in what sense.

That was what he was thinking as he looked at her. Pietro was laying down with his head on her thighs, one of the strands from her long hair - now red, from being exposed to the midday sun - curled between his fingers as she leaned over him with a concentrated expression. The older twin loved the way she frowned and a small wrinkle appeared on her forehead, and it took all of his strength to not lift his finger and touch her in there.

Her fingers moved skillfully over his face as Wanda quickly braided the small bouquets, she'd done it so many times during her life that she could do that with her eyes closed, until her face softened in a triumphant expression. With a distracted smile on her lips, the girl turned her eyes to him, as green as two jade stones, and gently placed the crown over his blond hair.

She laid beside him on the grass, pulling her legs away and receiving a disapproval grumble in response. Distractedly, she lifted one hand toward the sun, her eyes peeking behind closed eyelids as she moved her long fingers into an invisible dance that only made sense in her head. Pietro watched the shadows move over her flawless face with amusement that brought a certain glow to his own face.

Neither of them dared to say anything, not when even a small sigh could break the fragile bubble of happiness and peace that they had settled. But there was no need to say anything. She always seemed to have been able to get into his mind without a word and it was exactly what she was trying to do by turning her head and staring at him.

The same hand that once played with the shadows now rested on his bare chest. Wanda loved to feel his sun-warmed skin against her fingertips. It was so soft over the tense muscles that it made her feel hot. Pietro didn't move and didn't even seem to breathe, in expectation.

Continuing the silent dance around the music in her head, her fingers danced on his velvety skin, leaving invisible symbols behind and being rewarded with obvious chills.

-It's been a perfect day so far. That's not good. -Wanda murmured suddenly and the words were immediately carried away by the gentle wind. Pietro raised an eyebrow, urging her to keep going. -We got away from our chores all morning, brother. Don't you think it's a bit strange that no one has come looking for us yet? -He shrugged.

-The king must be too busy to miss us.

-Exactly. Our father being so busy... It's not a good thing. Something bad is about to happen Pietro, I can feel it. -A shiver that had nothing to do with her hands ran all over the prince's body. Though they had royal blood, their mother had been a Romani and the servants gossips said that Wanda possessed the same unique talents as her.

Determined not to allow that this prediction spoil the only moment of happiness he had been able to achieve on that week, Pietro grabbed the hand on his chest and pulled her. Distracted as she was, Wanda slipped over his body, her face stopping a few millimeters away from her brother's mouth.

Pietro had a beautiful mouth. And from that distance it was very difficult for her not to succumb to the intense desire to find out if it tasted as good as it seemed. Being in that position, so close to him that she could feel every inch of his body, was always a risky dance. If he moved she also had to move. It was like walking on a tightrope, one of which Wanda desperately wanted to fall, but the fear of the consequences prevented her from jumping.

As if apologizing for the rude move, he lowered his head and kissed her neck. Right above the vein that pulsed with her uncontrolled heart.

-You're going to attract bad news if you keep talking about this, Wanda. -The brunette frowned at the smell of alcohol. She grabbed her brother's chin with her free hand and lifted his head until he was staring at her with a spark of apprehension in his eyes.

-Have you been drinking this morning, Pietro? -He tried to get rid of her hand by turning his head but only managed to get his mouth to hover even closer to hers. Wanda snapped her tongue in disapproval and let him go with an angry expression on her face.

-Don't judge me love. If you had to spend the same amount of time I spend with your father you would be drinking as soon as you got out of bed.

-He's not a good influence... I love you Pietro, and I worry about you. I don't want you to become someone like him. -Pietro rested his left hand on her flushed cheek. His thumb slid over her lips, tracing its outline slowly.

-Never.

-You should spend more time with me in the library.

-And hide from the world like you? -She rolled her eyes and closed her teeth on the soft flesh from his finger. Pietro grimaced and pulled his finger away from her, thrusting it into his own mouth.

-At least I'm not getting in trouble all the time. It's safe. And at least we could hide from the world together. -He wasn't sure whether it was the phrase itself or the dreamy tone on her voice, but something at that moment suddenly made him feel that it was worth the risk.

It was as if he had been controlled by ropes, a puppet of feelings he didn't know, and that phrase was a trigger for them to be pulled. Pietro went towards her, longing for this moment for so long that his movements seemed too slow. But, before he could reach his goal, Wanda jumped out of his arms and rolled to the side with slightly wide eyes.

Then he heard. Footsteps crunching leaves and coming quickly toward them. It took only a second for him to reach for his sword - strategically placed on top of his shirt, right next to his body - and be standing. Wanda lay there, hidden by the tall flowers and holding her dagger against her body. She might not know how to use a sword like him, but she knew how to defend herself.

Through the grass she saw the face of one of her ladies turn from pure terror to an expression of deep desire. She rolled her eyes, got on her knees, and thrust the dagger into her skirt pocket before she stood up. She wasn't the only one who noticed how handsome her brother was and he seemed to be famous among the castle servants, all of them trying so hard to live a fairy tale life.

And she thanked God every single day that Pietro had no eyes for anyone but her.

-I said you'd attract bad things. -He grunted. Reluctantly, he bent down to pick up the abandoned shirt and put it on his shoulders. -What the king wants now?

***

The castle walls reflected the king's personality. Cold, dark and bland but so well decorated that only those who lived there seemed to see what was really behind the pictures and curtains. Wanda hated all of that. Especially the hallway that connected the garden to the dining room. It was by far the coldest and loneliest of all, with a scarce patrol and light.

It seemed the perfect place for a lovers' meeting and a murder. And she suspected that at least half a dozen of those had already happened there.

Erik Lehnsherr wasn't known for being peaceful.

The dining hall, on the other hand, was filled with servants serving the royal family, guards against the heavy wooden doors, and the family sitting at the table. Lorna, the twins younger half-sister, frowned at their ragged clothes. Their stepmother, Suzanna, didn't look any happy with the small flowers lost between Wanda's hair.

-You could at least have combed your hair. -She scolded them before turning her eyes to the plate in front of her. -Wanda looks like a poor person. Were you rolling in the mud with that dress?

Pietro was ready to scold her back. He would never allow anyone to speak to his sister that way, especially when she looked like a nature goddess with those little flowers hanging from her hair. In response to her brother's abrupt movement, Wanda reached out and rested her hand on his thigh.

-I appreciate your majesty's concern. But what I do or do not do in my spare time only matters to me. -Even if it was annoying, Wanda knew that this type of behavior wasn't purposeful. It was just the way women were raised inside the court. Trained end any threat to their power, whether through insults and gossip or through the use of poisons. In fact, she felt sorry for both of them. She had been able to find her way out of that atmosphere of hostility and superficiality, but she doubted Lorna and her mother had enough strength for that.

-Not if the whole court talks about it... -The brown-haired girl, in a strange tone bordering something green, murmured before thrusting her fork into her mouth.

This time it was Pietro who kept Wanda in her chair.

They knew about the rumors, another reason why they would never dared to cross the blurred line between brotherly love and lovers' love. People seemed to notice how connected they were, and even before anything really existed, they liked to use that to discredit their father's kingdom.

-It doesn't matter what they say. Is not true. -He replied as peacefully as his explosive spirit allowed.

-Are you sure? -Lorna had barely finished speaking when a rumble echoed through the room, making the plates and cutlery jump and the servants' eyes widen. They all turned their eyes to the man at the head of the table, a sepulchral silence involving them with the same force he had used to hit his fist against the table.

-Enough. You're not children anymore, then stop this stupid fight. But Lorna has a point. People have, in fact, commented on the nature of your relationship with Wanda and we can't allow such absurd gossip to run around. -Even if it was all she wanted to do, Wanda didn't lower her eyes as he spoke. She could feel his revulsion in the air, like the smell of something sweet and spoiled.

There was no doubt that, if he knew what was going on inside their minds, he wouldn't hesitate to throw the twins at the wolves.

The only thing that kept him from believing all the evidence was his "love" for Wanda. Or at least the love he had to the power she could bring him.

-People only say that because Wanda is already twenty-one and still single. They think that, if a woman as beautiful and full of talents as she, don't have a husband yet, it is because something is wrong. -Wanda didn't like the direction that conversation was taking. Struggling to keep her breath under control, she reached under the table to grab Pietro's hand.

He offered her a comforting squeeze in return. There were so many unspoken promises in that gesture that brought tears to her eyes. Maybe her prediction was right. Something bad was about to happen.

-We'll arrange a list of suitable men so you can choose a husband. With Lorna's wedding approaching we can get rid of two problems at once and announce your engagement during the ball. Then we can start looking for a decent woman for your brother. -If she hadn't had much of an appetite before, now her stomach had completely closed.

He was determined to get rid of all his children. Wanda wouldn't have complained of being freed from the king's orders, but being Pietro the heir to the throne that meant that she would have to move to live with her future husband and he would stay there. Her worst nightmare had just begun and Wanda knew there was nothing she could do to change his mentality.

Unless she became a nun, which was out of the question because it would also involve living far away from Pietro and this time in more ways than before, she was completely at the mercy of the king's wishes. Still, like an animal struggling with death, trying in vain to avoid its fate, the brunette swallowed and lifted her head.

-You promised me you wouldn't make me marry against my will. And I don't intend to take a husband unless it is out of love. -The white-haired man - despite retaining some traces of his past beauty - laughed loudly enough to fill the room with the sound of irony.

-You still have childish thoughts, Wanda. Only little girls think they can marry out of love.

-I see you have failed to keep your promises then, Father.

-You were eleven, and you weren't being accused of sleeping with your brother. Things have changed Wanda, if you want a marriage with love choose someone on the damn list to fall in love with. Other than that, you're going to do what I'm telling you. -Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, ready to see what her next step would be.

She didn't said a word as she stood up, yet Pietro could feel the hate bubbling inside her. The only sound in the room was the chair being dragged, and then her frustrated footsteps on the floor. The guards next to the door didn't even hesitate to open the doors such was the hatred in her eyes.

Pietro didn't let the lethargy from the shock get hold of his limbs. Even under the dazed looks around the table, he stood up and started to walk in the direction she had followed.

-You going to stay right here. We don't need more rumors running around. -Erik announced before turning his attention to the food in front of him.

In fact Pietro remained standing in the middle of the room for about two seconds. Annoying Erik could only serve to have an even worse result, but he couldn't leave Wanda alone in that state. The fear of making things even worse for her mingled with guilt, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

He glanced over his shoulder, only to find everyone eating in silence, as if nothing had happened.

As if he had felt his son look on his back, Erik raised his head again.

-There will be consequences, especially for you, if you go after her. -Closing his fists against his body, Pietro stared at the open doors.

-You can shove those consequences in your ass. Wanda needs me.

The silence returned to its place as the prince left the hall.


	2. 2 - If the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.

_**Hey Brother - Avici** _

 

He didn't have to follow the trail of crushed porcelain to find Wanda. She had come down the hall in a hurricane of fury, dragging the decorative vases with her and leaving an invisible mark behind. Pietro could feel that mark. Like a hot, pulsing, warm red line, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him toward her. Wanda's need for him was such that Pietro could feel it in his bones.

The corridors were strangely quiet for that time of day.

It was as if the universe were reacting to the news with her, cautious before a greater force.

The library door was open, and the familiar scent - which always ended up impregnated in Wanda's hair and clothes - of the hundred books was more than a sign of where she had run to. This room was entirely hers. Lorna and Suzanna weren't interested in books, and with him gone for most of the day, she had adopted the big room as a second bedroom and forbade even the servant’s entrance.

Wanda used to say there was nothing more relaxing for her than take care of books in that room.

Of course, she would be hiding in those bookshelves.

Pietro closed the door behind him, making it clear to anyone who could have seen them that it wasn't the time for interruptions. The people there could say whatever they wanted about them; he would never leave her alone in exchange for something as superficial as a reputation.

The library was a large hall of two rooms, the first used as a small vestibule and which she had decorated with her favorite paintings and a large folding screen richly decorated in white and red. The wooden portal that gave access to the real library also had small intricate designs, these chosen by their mother as a wedding gift.

He saw her immediately. The walls on the second part of the room - which, unlike the square shape of the other ones, were oval - were covered with books, producing an intense contrast witch the halo of light in which she was standing. From her back, outlined by the sunlight, Wanda looked even more like an angel.

Pietro hesitated before taking another step. For a moment he stood there, admiring his sister beautiful and powerful figure. She shouldn't end simply as someone's wife.

Wanda deserved to be a queen.

She turned her head and held his soul with her bright green eyes. There was a fire in them that Pietro had never seen. She didn't handled with things like the other women he knew. No crying, no drama or scandal.

When she turned completely the blonde twin could see the stain on her dress. She was holding her hand, clenched in fist, close to her body and breathing hard. Pietro crossed the room in the blink of an eye, holding her against his body and taking her hand between his.

Even if the blood was starting to flow down the sides and drip, the wound was only a small cut. Nothing that the bandage he had improvised with her handkerchief couldn't solve, but Wanda didn't seem to notice that she was injured. The anger had erected a barrier around her that seemed to keep even him away.

Feeling his heart grow smaller, he wrapped his arms around her. In a movement as familiar as breathing, Wanda snuggled against her brother, burying her face against the curve of his neck and grabbing the back of his shirt with both hands.

Slowly, she began to relax. Being surrounded by his embrace was the best balm for her explosive temperament. It had been this way since the day of their mother's funeral, when he had held her close to his body for hours. Wanda wondered who would do that for her when he was away, occupied with his kingdom and his own family, and she was alone inside the cold walls of another castle.

The prospect of having to move away from him was what really ripped through her chest. Surviving a forced marriage would be easy. Dealing with the city's dangerous policies was already part of her routine. But lose Pietro? She didn't know if she would be able to handle that.

He was the other half of her soul. Her twin brother and the only person besides her mother whom she had loved in her whole life. If something bad were to happen to him, Wanda would follow him to the grave with a smile on her face.

-I should have expected that. -She whispered. Pietro put his free hand against her head, letting his fingers run through the misaligned strands as far as he could reach. -I just thought that after he'd allowed Lorna to marry that stupid boy, that he'd love me enough to respect my decision.

Pietro couldn't help a sarcastic smile, his favorite form of humor.

-He's just allowing her to marry him because Alex comes from an influential family and they will offer him men for an army. There is no love involved in that. At least not to the king. -Wanda shook her head.

-But it should. He should love his children, Pietro. He should love me! At least Erik cares about you and has some appreciation for Lorna. After all, he put Suzanna inside our house before our mother's body had cold because of her. And I... I'm just an object. Something that serves to be sold or exchanged for power.

Pietro had never felt so powerless. He had always been a person of physical conflict, where he could simply settle things with his fists, and see her that way, tearing herself inside out for something that wasn't her fault - it was putting him in such an agony that he could barely breathe. All he wanted was to be able to drive away her particular demons, or even take them to himself, and let her have only happiness in her life.

-Maybe if I had been born with a cock, he'd give me some attention. Or, who knows, if I spent my days between dresses and balls and being a windy head like them he could give me a spark of the love he has for those women. She pulled herself away just enough so she could look her brother in the eye. -Is that brother? Am I that hard to love?

Feeling his hands tremble at the truth hidden in those words, Pietro raised them to hold her delicate face. Wanda had always been the smartest in the family, there was no argument about that, and he knew that it bothered Erik. It was this same intelligence that allowed her to see behind the curtain of lies around the court and also would allow her to unveil their father's true motivations with her.

 

He just hated that she had to experience that kind of feeling.

-No. No, my love. -Her hands joined his against the base of her neck. Her delicate fingers scattered over the calloused skin - an inevitable effect of intense lessons with swords - until they were perfectly flat against his fingers.

-Why I can't be happy? -Taking one of his hands, Pietro caught her around the waist with the sudden movement that also made her crash into him. Almost immediately Wanda snuggled into him like a snake, eager for the warmth and love that only he could offer her, but still not letting her eyes lose focus. She was close again, just as she had done in the field, her mouth hovering millimeters away.

-I will make you happy. -Pietro whispered, more to himself than for her to hear. Without taking his eyes off her, he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead - even if his heart raged so he would take the kiss just a little lower. -I promise.

With a last gasp, Wanda hid her face against the curve of his neck again. A shiver of joy crossed her body as she realized for the thousandth time how tall he was. She couldn't deny that she liked to feel so small beside him, even under those circumstances.

-We can be part of this family, but we're not Lehnsherrs. You and I, we are Maximoffs, just like our mother was. And we Maximoffs... We have each other. That's all we'll ever need.

***

-What are you doing? -Pietro asked, two days later, as he entered Wanda's room and found her still wrapped in a silk robe and seated at the table.

There was still a large plate of fruit, bread and cheese on the table, accompanied by a decorated jug filled with wine. She was sitting with her head in her hands, her long hair tied in a braid and looking completely messy. In his eyes; a true goddess.

She lifted her head and offered him a slightly tired smile. She threw her head back as she watched Pietro approach the chair, waiting for one of his tender kisses. Wanda sighed as she felt his lips against her neck and his large hand on her head, his fingers tangled in the strands.

A heat wave hit her with full force, making her to let out an involuntary sigh. Despite being a virgin, she knew about the things that happened between a couple - through the forbidden books her best friend smuggled every time she came to visit - and the intensity with which such scenes came to mind in moments like that scared her.

Wanda wanted, more than anything else, for him to put an end to that cruel dance and take her mouth in a kiss. Yet, again, he simply pulled away, leaving her lightly panting and trembling. Pietro threw his muscled body over the iron chair beside her and reached out to steal one of the grapes on the plate.

It took her a few seconds until she'd had enough sanity to answer the question.

-I decided to accept the king's proposal. -A heavy laugh of sarcasm escaped her lips. -As if I had any choice... So he gave me this modest "list" with all the information I need about my suitors. -Holding the heavy book with just one hand, Wanda dropped it on the table, listening to the plates jumping against the wood. From his shocked look the list really was as absurd as she had thought. -I barely slept last tonight, and I'm still halfway there

-What's in here? The reassembly of lineage of each one of them until the beginning of time? -She rubbed her face with her hands and leaned on the table as Pietro turned the pages.

-Things that he might consider important but that don't make any difference to me. Finances, family trees, army numbers, locality and things like that. -As Wanda poured more wine over her glass, the older twin cleared his throat. -Provided by his best spies.

-Do you have any idea what you're going to choose? -The brunette risked a look at his face, catching a mixture of curiosity and fear in his gaze. This made her stomach go tumbling and the need for wine became even more urgent.

-The only thing I'm choosing right now is to throw this thing out of the window. But I need a fool. Someone easily controllable, which I can use in my favor. And I won't get that kind of information in a file made by Erik and his counselors.

-It's good thing that I have a surprise prepared for you then, it may be useful. -Wanda arched one of her beautiful, well-drawn eyebrows. Pietro had always envied her for being able to do that so elegantly while he looked like an idiot.

-What kind of surprise?

-I can't say, that ruins the purpose of a surprise. Besides, I want your reaction to be the last thing I'm going to see before I leave tomorrow. -With movements perfected over the years, he snatched the goblet from her hand and leaned back with a proud smile. Not that she had made any effort to keep him from taking it.

-Where are you going? -The blonde drank all the wine in one go. His eyes emerged from behind the cup looking extremely upset. Wanda's heart jumped inside her chest.

The thing she hated most was to stay away from him. Her brother was being trained to be a king, and this occasionally involved hunting, fighting, and traveling to other realms, during which she could only stay in her room and worry. She had learned to redirect those feelings to other tasks when he was gone for only a few hours, but the travels still killed her inside.

-Erik wants me to accompany him on a visit to Amaquelin. -Pietro rolled his eyes. -I suppose this is his version of revenge for disobeying. But it's still better than being followed by guards all the time.

-I'm not so sure about that. -Part of her body seemed to be on fire, still vibrating after the kiss, and begging for more touches. The other - which Wanda suspected was her demure part - screamed at her to stay in her place and never let him do that sort of thing again.

If sex before marriage was a sin, she didn't  want to know what level of hell would be reserved for her if she did it with her brother.

Ignoring all this mix of feelings, Wanda focused on the growing need for comfort that seemed to sink in her stomach. She knew she would have to learn to deal with distance, but it wasn't the time for that yet. The princess stood up and eliminated the few steps that separated them. Pietro was waiting for her with open arms.

Once installed in the comfort of his arms, that journey's prospect no longer seemed so frightening. Keeping her eyes down, she touched the exposed skin of his collarbone, tracing the bones outline with her fingertips. Wanda could feel his muscles tensing around her, just as his breathing, always so controlled, moved to something closer to despair.

Curiosity seemed to lead her hand. Always down, investigating the skin under the shirt and unbuttoning buttons on the way. She hoped he would interrupt her, hold her hand or even say something, but Pietro seemed to be so hypnotized by her moves as she was. She looked up again, even though her hand didn't stop moving across his chest, only to be caught by the shine in his blue eyes.

-How long will you be gone? -His right hand came over her shoulder, to caress the back of her neck.

-With Erik it's hard to know.

-Come back soon.

-Why do you say that? -Pietro knew well why she uttered those words. The separations, even when minimal, also had a devastating effect on him, but he still wanted to hear it from her beautiful mouth.

-I don't feel safe unless I know you're nearby. -He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Wanda moved, shaking her head and smiling like a child.

 

***

 

Wanda sat on the bed, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face on her hands in a not-so-silent cry. It was as if someone had ripped out her heart out of her chest and crushed it several times. The unbearable pain seemed to get hold of every muscle and bone in her body, so that she couldn't move.

The room remained in complete darkness. The same cold darkness that had swallowed her in her dreams right before. She could barely breathe through the haze of terror and tears. There was something in the air that made her tremble like a frightened child. The sense of danger still accompanied her even though she was already awake.

Nightmares were part of her life and she had learned to deal with them, but she had never seen anything like that. It was another life. One in which Pietro was no longer beside her, being taken by a metal monster on machines she could not even describe.

She could still feel the darkness seizing her heart.

The wall in the corner of the room opened. It was actually a passageway - just a rustic corridor with two doors on the edges - to Pietro's room that had been opened when the twins were still children and again deactivated and covered when they reached the age of fourteen. She did not even remember about that but, apparently, Pietro did.

He crossed the room in wide strides, still fully clothed, and joined her on the bed. He took her in his arms, distributing kisses to her cheeks while one hand rubbed her back to ward off the chills.

-It's just a nightmare, Wanda. You're fine, you don't have to be afraid, my love. -He murmured as he gently held her in his arms. -I won't let anyone hurt you.

-It's not for of me that I cry. My nightmare was about you. -She answered, her voice still choked with breathlessness. He kissed her again, covering her face with chaste kisses and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

-I'm fine, Wanda. Look at me. I'm too quick for someone to hurt me. -His cheerful laughter made no progress at all against the images still engraved in her brain.

-No...You were not fast enough.

-It doesn't matter now, it was just a nightmare. Is not real. And even if it was, I would kill Lucifer with my own hands if it meant coming back to you. -The prince lifted her chin so he could face the eyes with which he dreamed so much. Even in the dark of the room and slightly blocked by the last tears, they were still one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. -Not even the devil can keep us apart. This is the size of my love for you Wanda.

-Why the hell? -She asked. Despite her weak, husky voice, the question surprised him. -As an heir to the kingdom you are also designated by God to the throne. That means he likes you. So you should go to heaven and not hell. -Pietro smiled, pride filling his heart in such a way that he appeared to be five times the normal size. She seemed to have a knack for criticizing and disarming that nonsensical logic that Erik insisted in thrusting into their heads.

-Even if I was the heir of God himself, I very much doubt he would forgive the things that are going on in my head lately.

-If you up go to hell by your thoughts brother, we will certainly go together and hand in hand. -He moved back to the edge of the bed, leaning down, and Wanda jumped closer, still needing the contact as a guarantee that he was alive. -Can you stay with me tonight?

He didn't answer immediately but the thud of his boots against the wooden floor was all the answer she needed. When he crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, the room had completely lost his haunting aura.

-I didn't mean to go anywhere.


	3. 3 - How's my heart supposed to beat? Without you?

**Without you - One Two**

 

Natasha stood by the bed, watching silently for about a minute before moving again.  
Like any other, she had heard the rumors about the king's twins. But having grown up with them - despite being a little older - she didn't have the same vision as everyone else about their kind of relationship.  
It was not as sinful as people say.  
In fact, see them lying down like that, - Wanda's head propped against her brother's chest and his hands tangled in her long brown hair, both completely asleep and lips slightly aparted - only convinced her even more there was nothing but love between the two.  
Whether or not it was brotherly love it wasn't her business.  
She removed one of the long feathers that were projecting out of her hat. That thing had been out of place for the entire trip, always falling into her eyes, at least now she could make it useful. She gently brushed the feather tip against Wanda's cheek, getting a grunt in response.  
On the second time, the girl moved abruptly, trying to push away whatever was bothering her but still not out of her sleep. Pietro corresponded to the movement by holding her even closer to his body. Protector even in his sleep.  
On the third try she finally woke up. Wanda sat up in bed, ready to send anyone who dared to interrupt her sleep to hell until her eyes focused on the red hair. Her eyes traveled to Pietro, who hadn't moved an inch.  
For a second she just shook her head between them, as if she couldn't believe that anyone had caught them. And she really couldn't. For all those years both were able to sneak to each other's rooms and disappear before anyone in the castle was awake. But of course things would be different with Natasha Romanoff. The woman seemed to smell the secrets in the air.  
Wanda just thanked God that, if anyone had to get them together, it would be her best friend.  
-Tasha! -The princess opened a smile and jumped out of bed. Not bothering to find her dressing gown, she just reached the other woman open arms. She couldn't even remember the last time they'd met, but she suspected it was something between her third and fourth husband.  
-I missed you too. It's been so hard to find time to visit friends lately, but I was very happy to receive your brother's letter. He gave me an excuse to run away from my hideous husband. -Wanda rolled her eyes as she walked away in search of something she could wear. Despite the sunny morning outside there was a noticeable chill inside the room.  
-I don't understand why you still stand him. You have a gigantic heritage that can allow you to travel the world! -The redhead shrugged and began to move around the room.  
Natasha Romanoff was only twenty-six years old but she already possessed an admirable collection of deceased husbands, - for some reason that could only be explained as a death wish, men continued to throw themselves at their feet after so many deaths - which had given him the remarkable nickname of a black widow. And she liked to live up to him, always seeming to be in grieve in her magnificent dark dresses. The colors fit her perfectly, highlighting the white skin and red hair like fire.  
-I've seen enough of the world between the second and third husband. There is nothing too much out there. Just... Wars, betrayals, deaths and very little pleasure. -With an elegance that only she could carry, she turn on her heels, making the long dark blue skirt spin with her as she took her place beside the gigantic fireplace. -Exactly what we have here. And my dear husband has a lot of power. Power that is in my hands as long as it is stuck to that bed, which I intend to keep until the entire threat of war is over. The man is an idiot. Completely unable to fight with big players like your father.  
-But we've talked enough about myself, that's not why I came here. I've hear that you have a difficult choice to make toward your future husband, and if I know you well, and I do, you're looking for someone as stupid as I was when I found number four. In the years I've spent jumping from court to court I've accumulated a wide range of information and sources that are exactly what you need.  
Alerted by the voices in the room Pietro suddenly stood, only partially awake while looking for a sword that wasn't there.  
-Too late, Majesty. -She continued with an amused smile on her face. -If I wanted to kill you, I would alredy have done all the work and be far away from here. -He snorted and ran his hands through his hair, trying to control the strands and at the same time wake himself up.  
-I'm too tired to defend my honor as a warrior. -For the state of his clothes and hair she didn't even doubt it. The dark circles starting to dawn beneath his eyes gave everyone a good sense of how exhausted Pietro was. Wanda didn't seem to be at her best either. -What time is it?  
-Late. The king wasn't in a good mood when I met him, and after seeing you here I understand why. -Pietro cursed loudly and leaned forward, searching for his boots through half-closed eyes.  
-He's going to kill me, I'm sure of it. -Like a fairy godmother, Wanda came up beside him, his boots in her hands. With her shaggy, loose hair around her body she really looked like a fairy. -Thank you sister. -He got up and put his right arm around her neck, forcing her to lean forward, and kissed her forehead affectionately before grabbing the pair of boots and turning his back on them. -Don't miss me too much.  
-I can't promise you that.  
-I'll see you when i'm back Nat."  
-Please come back alive, I couldn't stand to have to say goodbye to this beautiful face. -Pietro flashed a last smile over his shoulder before entering the passage hidden in the wall. Natasha's eyes turned to Wanda again. -And you princess... Let's find you a husband.

***

Wanda felt like a ghost of herself.  
She hadn't been able to sleep again, the fear and anxiety of nightmares haunting her as much as the nighmare itself, and now without Pietro to cherish her, her room seemed even colder and frightening. What a great moment they had chosen for a trip.  
Determined not to lie on the bed and keep facing the ceiling and reproducing dangerous thoughts, she had donned her robe and went out into the hall. Regardless of whether the guards would see her with so little clothing, she walked through the cold walls like a real ghost into the kitchen.  
The cooks had always had a special affection for her, especially after her mother's death, and it was common for her to stay there when she felt alone - which usually happened when her brother was away -. Wanda hoped that even though no one was there, some food and drink would still be waiting for her.  
It was a small consolation to the fact that she would have to spend her nights alone.  
The night had cooled considerably during dinner, and the icy breezes that iran through the castle through the crevices of the windows made every hair on her body shiver. Time was reflecting her somber mood, as he always did.  
The warmth of the kitchen was more welcome than she'd expected, washing the cold away from her bones and wrapping her in a bubble of light and heat. The room was gigantic, as it should be to accommodate all the staff that worked there during the day - and often at night as well - but as she had foreseen, it was empty. The cold outside kept everyone in their beds.  
Except for her, of course.  
As she walked to the shelf where they usually left something for her, Wanda wondered if Pietro would also be awake, wandering in the corridors of some inn. They had a unique connection, this was no secret, but she didn't know how it worked. Pietro always knew when she had a nightmare, no matter how distant she was, but did her lack of interest in sleep also affect him?  
Was that the explanation for those strange forbidden feelings that took her by surprise every day?  
It wasn't the first time she had wondered that, but lately it had become one of the most recurring questions in her head. It seemed to her that the more she tried not to think about it, the more she was surprised by this thoughts.  
It would be better if she leave this thoughts untouched.  
She thought about that situation to be as delicate as a candle lit during a gale. A simple wrong move and everything would fall apart. And she knew she would never survive if Pietro reject her for her feelings - even though it was very unlikely that he would do so, the fear was still genuine -.  
Her fingers found the smooth surface of the wine bottle almost at the same time she saw the covered dish on the table. Her stomach purred with happiness at the thought of a snack after the dreadful monotonous dinner, and she promptly took her place in the wooden chair next to the fireplace.  
Although boring, the day had been quite productive and she had managed to narrow down her list to a total of four names. Four men she should meet and determine which of them fit her demands. Four dates to which she would rather die than attend.  
But the most terrifying part wasn't having to choose one of them, but what was have to come later. She would have to leave her home, the place where she had spent her entire life, to move with her husband. Leaving her brother and everything she knew were one of the worst things that could happen to her, and yet she would have to do it with a smile on her face.  
And there were the other "tasks" that came with becoming someone's wife...  
She abhorred the idea of sharing the bed with a man other than Pietro. In all senses. Waste much of her life bearing the children of a man he didn't truly love also seemed a terrible fate to her.  
Everything about that marriage seemed terrible.  
Maybe she could do like the women in her books: run away and live a life wealthy in love. Even death seemed more interesting to her. Die for love would be a sweet destiny.  
-Can't sleep? -The voice floated to her ears, sounding loudly into the sepulchral silence of the kitchen. Wanda only realized she was standing as she felt the cold ground against her fingers. The scare effects seemed to crush her heart even more, stealing her ability to breathe and think as well.  
-Nat! Don't do this. You almost killed me with fright! -She turned to face the redhead, taking a long sip of wine in the process.  
-Sorry, but you shouldn't be here princess. It's dangerous to wander the castle at dawn, even if they have guards in place. You never know who might be lurking in those corridors... -Wanda knew it was just a gentle warning, yet there was something in her voice that suggested some knowledge behind the phrase. Her eyes fell on her clothes, her long dress covered by a blue-black travel cape that could almost be black.  
-What were you doing out there? It's in the middle of the night, it's dangerous for anyone to walk the streets at this hour. -Natasha turned her back, lean down and fish a strawberry from her plate.  
-I can take care of myself, but I appreciate the concern. Beside that, I went to visit some friends. One of them is captain of the royal army and he always has good news about the small wars taking place around here. It's important to stay informed about the moves of your enemies princess... But what's keeping you up?  
-Nightmares. I seem to be unable to get rid of them. And the only thing that helps me get a good night of sleep when nightmares attack me is hours away, so... -A smile as warm as the flames of the fireplace flashed across Natasha's face. It was so inconspicuous and discreet that Wanda almost lost it.  
-I always considered love a weakness, but to have what you and Pietro have seems divine to me. -She couldn't stop herself from smiling too.  
-It's not like that all the time, we fight too. A lot. But usually it ends after five minutes or when I break something in his head. But still... I couldn't live without him. I think this is the trick with twins, you know? The curse within the blessing. Bound for all eternity... Even against our will.  
The silence fell on both of them like a long invisible blanket, preventing any other matter from being brought out at that moment. After a few minutes Wanda had even forgotten that Natasha was still at her side. It was her heavy sigh that broke the delicate moment, just like the sound of her shoes against the floor.  
-It's getting late princess, you should go back to bed. And bring the wine with you, I heard that it helps you sleep.


	4. 4 - Through chaos as it swirls It's just us against the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! I know I disappeared a bit last week, but unfortunately I ended up getting a little sick and couldn't post.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it (:

_**Us against the world - Coldplay** _

 

The sound of horses galloping against the stone patio floor had always been one of Wanda's favorite sounds, especially as it was an indication that her brother had come back home.

In that afternoon that wasn't the meaning of the sound, but still her heart rejoiced to see the royal messenger. About a month had passed since Pietro had left, and it became harder and harder to survive in that place without him every day. The plans for Lorna's wedding had become the queen's priority and she had put everyone, including Wanda and Natasha, to work.

Now her days were filled with silly conversations about fabrics and seating arrangement, gossip about all the guests, and visits from her possible fiancés. Wanda felt saturated. Stuck in that gigantic castle, with no one to share her thoughts with. Nat was a good friend, but she would never compare to the kind of connection she had with her brother.

There was also an constant concern. After two weeks without receiving any news from Pietro - even if she had received a letter from the king, approving her choice of suitors - an alarm had sounded in her head. He would never abandon her like that. Every sound became a news prospect, leaving her nerves in tatters and her mood even more voluble than usual.

The only thing keeping her from putting that place down was her horseback riding at dusk. The private woods behind the castle had become her best friend, even though she was still being followed by armed guards.

She knew how wrong it was to have her heart crushed several times for the disappointment of being mistaken as to the origins of the letters, but she couldn't do anything to prevent herself from hoping. Perhaps it was the letter that would bring Pietro back, and with him her joy.

Jumping off her mare with an enviable skill, she pulled the hood of the traveling cloak down, exposing her face to the rainy weather. Although it was only a light drizzle, the cloth was considerably wet and she knew it would have to be quick if she didn't want to be intercepted by the ladies-in-waiting and their extreme concern for colds.

The messenger - just a skinny boy who was probably even younger than herself - jumped as she walked toward him with a determination worthy of a warrior on the battlefield. He could swear that there were red reflections in her eyes, but perhaps it was just the rain playing tricks with him as she reflected the color of the cloak. His hand moved to the leather bag automatically, aware of what he was supposed to hand over to her.

The prince could be very threatening when he wanted to, and he was determined not to let his cards be intercepted again.

-Princess... -The boy bowed, pulling out a tired and anxious smile from Wanda. He handed her a pack of letters, displaying Pietro's personal seal.

Wanda could swear that her heart had traveled all the way to her feet and returned to his place. Tears of relief came to her eyes, but she just ignored them and shoved the papers into the pocket of her skirt, hiding the protrusion with the cloak. She just threw a thank-you over her shoulder before dashing into the main hall.

Her instinct told her that something wasn't right.

Her body begged for a warm place and some rest, but the only place where there would be a fireplace waiting for her would be in her bedroom. The same room that it was on the other side of the damn castle. The women's hall was also an option, but it would be difficult to get some peace there. At least when Lorna would be raging against the four winds over the flaws in her dress.

With a deep breath she started to walk as normally as she could.

 

***

 

Luckily, her ladies-in-waiting seemed to be busy elsewhere in the castle. Locking the door behind her, her hands trembling with anxiety, Wanda let her cloak fall to the floor and sat by the warm fireplace.

She felt as if a horse was sitting on her chest.

"I miss you more than I can put into words, and I hope you miss me too.

It's hard to start writing this letter, a lot has happened around here and I don't want you to know about the most of it. But I have no one else to turn to for advice. And I don't need the opinion of anyone but yours, sister.

Firstly, I'm sorry for the lack of news. I have written to you countless letters during this time, but the king has intercepted all and cut off any communication between us. I began to suspect it when the weeks passed and I received no response from you. I finally discovered that he burned them all - my consolation is that there were guarantees that he didn't read them, I could never bear him to know the things I tell you - but his motives are still a mystery.

I suspect it is related to the reason for this trip.

Look sister, apparently I was engaged all this time and I didn't even know that. Imagine how shocked I was to see the girl blush like a tomato when she saw me and start talking about babies. Erik wants me to focus on conquering her, making her docile and susceptible to my wishes so that we can get a better deal on her dowry. Something tells me that he thinks that if we change letters I will be unable to seduce the girl.

It hurts me to think that I can fool a poor girl like that. I may have a great reputation as a conqueror, but I don't want to give false hopes of a love for her. It wouldn't be right.

I shouldn't tell you that part, but I doubt that Nat hasn't already put you on a update off the whispers of war. Something big is about to happen Wanda. The nobles are agitated, impatient and insecure about an attack to our lands.

I hate that I can't be there to ensure your safety, and I don't want to make your nightmares even worse, but I must ask you to be prepared. We don't know how much the winds will change direction and if or when we will become the targets. Find a guard you trust and keep him around, just as a guarantee. When I return, I promise that I will teach you to fight as you should, so that you don't have to depend on others for safety. Even if I like protecting you, I prefer it that you remain alive than satisfy my ego.

You can't imagine how much I miss you.

Actually, I think you can.

I know you havn't been able to sleep, I can feel your bad mood in a perfect reflection on myself, and I wish I could be there to comfort and bring your good dreams back. Unfortunately the king doesn't share his schedule with me. I am still at the mercy of his will and I have already exhausted my list of reasons for returning home early.

I've been drinking most of the time. Forgive me for that. I know you don't like it when I do it, but it's been the only way to survive this court. There is nothing to do in this place besides going to parties and walking in the fucking garden. And all women seem to be silly like Lorna and Suzanna.

Despite that, the place is beautiful, I think you would like it here. There are fields so green and full of flowers that they would make you smile for days.

I miss your smile. If I could only have one sample, one glimpse of it, I'm sure I could take some more time here without going crazy. I also miss your intelligence. You spoiled me dear sister... Before I could laugh at silly jokes and participate in superficial conversations with no problem, but since you met the books and made me a rational person like you, I got lost to the world.

What I wouldn't do for just five minutes of a real conversation with you my love.

I visited a fair in the city this week and found some books for you. They remind me of those that Nat always brings back when she comes to visit, and I think I'll start reading some of them. Although, if I remember correctly, the horrified expressions and insistence that I shouldn't buy them, from the women of the family, maybe I shouldn't.

I will have to find out what is so special about them.

I also found your favorite handkerchief, the red one with little embroidery of flowers, which we thought you had lost. Somehow he had been caught in the reserve sheath of my sword and I found him in one of the chests. I thought I'd back to you, but I don't want to lose the only thing I have of you here. It has your perfume impregnated and this has been a great relief for the way I miss you.

I hope you don't mind.

Tell me what's been happening to you while I'm gone. Did you tried to kill the queen and our half sister yet? Or do you still keep your sanity? And how is the hunting for your future husband? I'm sure you'll make a good choice, but still I will hate him no matter who it is.

Do not trust anyone but the boy who gave you this letter when you write back. He was been properly threatened and bribed to bring me your news as quickly as possible, as well as keep our letters out of Erik's eyes.

Write as fast as you can.

One more time, I miss you.

And I love you.

Pietro.

 

Wanda pulled her legs closer to her body, hugging herself and the letter in the process. She pressed her forehead to her knees, trying to calm her heart enough to breathe. The date of the letter was only three days earlier and she knew there was only one road leading up to Amaquelin.

She could be with him in three days. She could hug him, feel his scent and his touch in only three days. Facing the dangers of a road by herself seemed a small price to pay to see him.

Wanda shook her head and took a deep breath. It was a stupid fantasy. They would never let her leave, and if by some miracle they did let her go, it wouldn't be without sending someone in front of her to warn the king. It was impossible to go unnoticed by the guard, even if someone like Natasha helped her - which she wouldn't do, Wanda was sure that her friend would only prove how stupid her plan was and send her back to bed.

She had survived all that time without him and she could survive a few more days. And if there was no other way out, she could use those days to make a reasonable argument. Her priority at that moment had to be to find a way to get him back home as soon as possible.

The princess sat by the fire, rereading the letters so many times that the words were marked in her mind. It was late when, after much insistence from the ladies, she got up and put the letter in her jewelry box. She could respond to him in the morning. She allowed them to help her in the bath and dress her for the night, but by the time the door had been closed she jumped out of bed.

The note about the handkerchief had given her a great idea of how to ease the nightmares.

The passage still worked exactly the way she remembered: a small scratch on the wallpaper indicated where she was supposed to push. After some effort she finally seemed to master the technique and crossed the cold, dark hall to the other room.

The place seemed dead without the Pietro's energy hovering in the air.

The bed was immaculately arranged by the maids, the floor polished and without a grain of dust on the furniture. He would hate all that. Pietrowould have been horrified by the fact that "unfamiliar" people stirred up his things. Privacy seemed to be the only thing the heir to the throne couldn't have.

Her eyes fell on the wooden compartments along the wall, almost invisible in the dark. Wanda groped blindly until she found a way to open them and get access to the shirts he had left behind. They still had his smell and the contact of the cold cloth against her bare skin had a surprisingly soothing effect. It was almost like a real nightgown, and she doubted anyone would see any difference if she got caught using it.

She felt that night wouldn't be so bad.

***

"I miss you too, Pietro. Maybe more than you miss me, but let's not get into this discussion right now.

The nights without you here have been unbearable, especially around this time when I haven't had any whisper of your news. I barely closed my eyes for days, but now that I have a guarantee that you are alive and well, I can rest a little bit. But not completely. Not without you.

I'm afraid I've already predicted the real reason for your trip. The king is desperate to get rid of us, but I believe it's just to get more firepower to his army. Something tells me that his sudden decision to make me find a husband is related to your "engagement." Knowing him as well as we do, I'm almost certain that Erik fears that I'm going to disrupt your marriage, just as he is afraid that I will prevent you from seducing her.

You see, brother, as much as it hurts me to do this, I have to give you the advice you asked for. Do it, please the girl, but be honest with her. Tell her why Erik insists on this marriage. At least you will not be deceiving her, but a little hope does no harm to anyone.

But I can't afirm that I say this for her. I have selfish motives. I believe it will bring you back to me faster, and I'm not ashamed to say that I'd rather have her hurt than to stay so far away from you. Broken hearts heal, broken souls don't.

Natasha didn't tell me anything about a war, at least not directly. We have focused on light matters and on choosing a husband among the nobles, yet I am not the only one awakened at dawn. She always leaves when night falls and from what I know she has met some powerful friends. Nat even told me that one of them is a captain. An American it seems.

If we're going to face a war I want to be on her side. The black widow will be the most secure person in this confrontation, I can guarantee that.

I don't judge you by your choice of fun. Wine has been one of my best friends while you're away, always helping me sleep. But recently I found something else that keeps the nightmares away. I just don't know how long it will last.

My sweet and innocent brother... These books aren't made for family woman, so that's why they were so shocked. But I'm no immaculate porcelain doll, so you can bring me as many as you want. I recommend that you read them too, you could learn something about women to help you with your "bride".

I hate that word. I'm not ready to have you taken away from me that way. Not that it will make any difference, we are likely to get married at the same time and we will have no choice but to leave those particular moments behind. We're running out of time, and yet Erik insists on keeping you away from me.

I don't mind if you keep the handkerchief as long as you let me keep the shirt I've been wearing to sleep. She is much more comfortable than my own clothes, I have slept much better this way.

You haven't missed anything interesting. The preparations for the wedding are going very fast and I have been given the function - as well as Nat - to organize the places so that none of the kingdoms that are fighting will end up on the same table. It's a dull and tedious job, and with so many fights going on, we always have to change someone's sit.

Personally I would rather be tasting the food, but no one will let me change my position.

We managed to reduce that horrendous list to the incredible number of four suitors. Erik approved them completely and I have met some of them. They are all as insipid as porridge without salt or sugar, but they will serve for my purpose. Most think that women are just beautiful adornments for men and that I will also be an ornament for them. Actually I've posed exactly like that, but it's just to see how stupid they can be. I feel like laughing every time I think about it. Little do they know they are being manipulated by all the women in their family.

We may be considered incapable of reigning, but between the walls of the castle we are the ones who command the kings. I hope you remember that, and do not underestimate your future wife. She may be posing as sweet little girl as she plans to play with your head as I will do with my future husband.

Be smart.

I can imagine you watching the flowers and thinking about me. It hurts my heart. I miss you so much that it looks like I'm going to die just for thinking about it. Please come back soon. Do what you have to do, but come back to me Pietro.

My soul dies when I imagine never seeing you again.

I love you.

 Wanda.

 

Pietro folded the letter carefully and balanced it on his leg. He lifted his face toward the sun, enjoying the heat against his skin. He couldn't believe how much peace those words had brought him.

It was like if before he had a hurricane in his chest, threatening to escape and knock everything down on his path, and after absorbing the words in Wanda's neat handwriting, he had turned into a calm ocean.

But she was right. He needed to go home, go back to her. Feel her heat again, kiss her cheeks and hair, be wrapped by her scent once more. The handkerchief had almost lost its scent and yet he kept carrying it in his pocket. It was the only thing he had gotten from her, and they would have to get it off his dead hands if they wanted to.

Crystalia - or Crystal, as she preferred to be called - was what all men would consider as very beautiful woman. Even with the modest dresses, Pietro knew she had a phenomenal body, her reddish blond hair always loose gave him the impression of a delicate veil and the green eyes were really impressive.

But she wasn't Wanda.

And would never be.

Yet he had to do his father's will if he wished to return as soon as possible, and his opportunity had just entered the garden. The light green dress seemed to flow along her body, as if she were floating on the gravel path, and her hair glistened in an areola. She smiled and took the seat beside him on the stone bench.

Her eyes wandered to the letters over his leg and to the unique seal at the top.

-Letters from your sister? -Crystal closed her eyes slightly in the bright light.

-Yes... We haven't spoken for some time, it's a little bewildering to hear from her. -Pietro hated having to control his words like that. Always analyzing what he would say and how it might sound to others. The suspicions were still in the air, and the only way to stay safe with his big mouth was not to talk about Wanda.

-Do you miss her that much? -That was the most dangerous question of all. No one would ever understand how he felt except those who shared their soul with a twin. Even without those forbidden thoughts in his mind, it was still a love such as he had never seen before, not even in books.

Choosing to follow what Wanda had written, he took a deep breath.

-Always. If anything happened to her... I would die.

-I've heard about how strong the bonds between twins are, but I've never met any. -She murmured absently. Her eyes wandered over the sunlit plants as usual. She seemed to be a distracted girl and Pietro found himself enjoying that.

He caught her hand between his own, feeling her palm cold by the contact with the stone.

-Crystal, I know you heard about the rumors... -She smiled and laced their fingers together. The prince waited for the electric discharge that always came when Wanda did that, but nothing happened. She shook her head.

-I don't care about that. People say bad things about each other and will do what they can to affect their reputation. I refuse to listen to such gossip. I know that your love for her is only brotherly and that comes from a misunderstanding about... -She was making everything easier and at the same time so much more difficult.

Casting all the curses he knew into his mind, Pietro caught her by the chin and pressed his mouth against hers. Closing his eyes tightly he allowed himself to imagine long brown hair running through his fingers instead of a blonde one, a much more voluptuous body pressed against his and a completely different scent enveloping him.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. Nothing in that kiss seemed right. Yet he let her kiss him again, again and again.

Pietro just prayed that Wanda's idea would work.


	5. 5 - Dont cry, mercy. Theres too much pain to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch, I'm back by popular demand!  
> I'm back baby! First of all, I'm sorry I disappeared for so long, but things got a little crazy around here. Beside that, I wanted to finish writing this story before posting it here. I don't know exactly when I'll post, but I plan to post at least one chapter a day (except on the weekend). Also, it's been a while since I wrote something in English and I'm a little out of practice, so there may be some - many - mistakes. I'm sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

_Mercy – Hurts_

 

The worst part of all those walks through the gardens of the palace were not even the company itself, but the scorching sun. The clime had been an infernal heat for the past few days, and Wanda, being a completely homely person, didn't see the slightest sense in walking through the same gardens every day.

Her companions were offer no help in the matter of distraction. But she couldn't complain about seeing them every day, at least the process of choosing a suitor was going faster than she expected and offered her an escape from Lorna's endless wedding plans.

She couldn't wait to finish both tasks as soon as possible. Or that, at least, Pietro would return home.

They had exchanged letters for at least two weeks before he suddenly cut off the communication, four days earlier. She didn't know if anyone had discovered them or if he was on his way, but judging by Erik's lack of reprimand, she clung to the hope that he would walk cross her door at any second.

That was why the princess didn't complain about those monotonous walks. At least she had a chance to walk around with a little bit of freedom and something else to think about. Anything would be better than spending the days hiding in her room, letting her mind wander to dangerous places.

Her already scarce list had been reduced once again, now to only two options. A duke with great military power - and very stupid - who had immediately become her favorite for the simple fact that he had made clear his intention to reside in the palace. And a prince of a neighboring kingdom whom she had chosen only to be discarded. Never in her life had she ever seen Erik try any kind of alliance with them, and their power, even if it was big, was limited to their few lands.

The final decision would be of her father, and she was doing everything in her power to make sure the duke was the only reasonable choice. Even against her will, she had learned to behave just as men wanted: dumb, magnificent and smiling, and made a point of exaggerating her act around the duke, as she relaxed in the presence of the prince.

With him, she spoke what she thought without hesitation, obtaining surprises that would be worthy of theatrical pieces. She behaved as she thought it was best, displaying her wild side. She even had fun playing with him, leaving him as a bewildered little mouse all the time.

She kept her eyes focused on the solitary stone portal on end of the garden as they walked, her mind searching for a new way to shock him, when he spoke.

-Your Highness... -It was the first time he had spoken without her having brought the subject to that, and the sound of his voice - full of an unfamiliar accent for having spent so many years in lands she had hardly heard of - made her turn her head quickly. From the surprised look on his face, the prince wasn't waiting for her immediate attention. He began to open his mouth like a choked fish and Wanda decided to offer him a sweet smile to calm him down.

It could be fun to play around with him, but she was no tyrant.

She would rather leave that job to Erik.

-You can call me Wanda. We belong to the same social class, it makes no sense to you call me your highness while I call you by your name. -He tilted his head, now also smiling, and made a slight bow.

Despite of all his height, he was very slender, and it was clear that he was no warrior. There was no sign of muscles in his body, at least not those that were acquired with hours of training, like the ones that Pietro had, and by the intellectual level of his conversations he was the smart side of the family. He wasn't more than thirty years old, but already had a striking lack of hair, and what was left was a dark red. Even so, he still had a handsome face and an aura of elegance that only those born in royalty seemed to possess.

-Wanda... -He paused as they walked under the stone portal, heading toward the main courtyard and back to the castle. -Since I got to the town, I've heard rumors... -She rolled her eyes and snapped her tongue additively. She turned toward him, snorting like an angry horse, and tossing her long braid behind her shoulders. Her gown swung around her, causing a slight sensation that a hurricane was stirring inside the woman in front of him.

-I'm tired of those damn rumors! People have nothing better to do than to make up lies about the king's children. I can't even look at my brother in public without them starting to gossip about incest and worship of Satan. They all can go to hell for what I care, and if you believe them, I will have to ask you to leave my house right now and never set foot here again. -There was an unusual fire in her eyes. As if she were able to tear the earth apart at her feet and bring them to the devil by herself.

-Forgive me, your highness. I did not intended to touch this subject, since I already imagined that it would make you nervous and I hate to see a lady upset. -A wave of guilt struck her from top to bottom, taking every ounce of good humor in her body with her.

-It's me who should be asking for forgiveness. -She sighed and rubbed her cold hands against her cheeks, that were becoming red as his face. -Pietro is a delicate subject around here, and I've been feeling very nervous since he left to meet his bride and we got incommunicable. He took her hands between his. Wanda wanted to pull them away immediately - she hated to be touched, especially by surprise - but she fought against her instinct as she realized how much courage he should have gathered for that small gesture.

Cruelty was not part of her repertoire.

-I understand how difficult it must be to deal with all the pressure of choosing a suitable husband while your younger sister is already on her way the altar, and still have your brother away during all this. -She wanted to roll her eyes. No one could understand how difficult it was for them. They had never been apart for so long because they always found a way to see each other during their travels. The closest explanation of the truth that she could think it was to describe the sensation of having her heart slowly ripped out of her chest. So slowly that she could feel every inch of it, in pure pain. She would never tell anyone about that, so she just nodded silently.

They return to their walk on silence.

The sound of their footsteps against the stone floor was the only thing heard all over the place, until she decided she had had enough of self-pity.

-Anyway... What did you want to ask me? -A slightly lively smile appeared on his face.

-Oh, I heard your mother was a gypsy. It that true? -She frowned.

Nobody never spokes about her mother. She had been something everyone considered "a rebellious act" of Erik, to annoy his father on his deathbed. Marrying a Romani, a woman whom they all considered worthless and a pagan, only to make the old king die in disgust for revenge. Yet, Natalya Maximoff had conquered a few hearts and almost everyone had felt her premature death.

But her name wasn't pronounced on those lands. Not since Erik had remarried.

-Yes. She was a Romani, and very proud of her nationality, despite what the rumors may say.

The curious subject had stolen her attention with such intensity that Wanda took some time to hear the sound she had been waiting for so long. Horses galloping against the stone floor. And a lot of them. Her heart pounded and she barely had the good sense to scream an apology over her shoulder before climbing the small staircase that led into the courtyard.

Once, challenged by her brother, Wanda had swallowed a handful of snow. It had been the worst feeling of her life. As it seemed that the snow had come to life and decided that it would kill her by freezing her insides completely. It only lasted a few minutes, but she remembered the sensation very well, and now she was back to haunt her.

It was like if someone was holding her heart with an ice hand. Ready to crush it with sheer disappointment.

The other women's in the house had also listened to the noise and were already gathering on the front of the castle to greet the travelers. There were a lot of people talking at the same time, and for a second Wanda got lost between the familiar faces.

Pietro found her first.

He wrapped her in his arms with such desperation that he almost pushed her to the ground. After he held her close enough to take the all the breath out of her chest, Pietro let her down, still holding her as close as he could, and held her beautiful face in his hands. The world outside their little bubble of peace seemed to slow down and quickly disappear, despised by the hearts that had everything they could wish in their hands.

The prince stared at his sister's teary eyes for a few seconds before moving to her flushed cheeks and rosy lips. His hands moved to her shoulders, enjoying that she was wearing her hair on a braid, so he could feel every inch possible of her. His hands needed to make sure his eyes didn't play tricks on him, and by the discreet movement of her hands against his chest, Wanda felt the same.

He nested her beautiful face once again just to kiss the tip of her nose and then her cheeks.

-I have missed those hands. -Wanda whispered, still completely lost on the feeling of relief and warmth surrounding her.

-And I have missed that face. -Pietro murmured in response before placing one last kiss on her forehead. No one had paid attention to them yet, but he feared that if they continued someone would notice. His kisses would have to be given privately, as always.

-Come on, I have things to tell you that can't be said out here. -He entwined his hand with hers and took a step toward to the door, but Wanda didn't move. The brunette bit her lip and sighed.

-You have no idea of how much I want to just disappear with you, brother... But we have guests. -Pietro's expression went from excited to annoyed in a second.

-One of your suitors? Send him to hell.

-He's one of Erik's favorites. If I leave him alone because of you, we have no idea what he's going to do to punish us. And after spending all this time without any news of you because of my last mistake... I'm not ready to take any chances. -Wanda took the hand that was entwined with hers to her lips and gently kissed her back. -We can make up for the lost time later.

Pietro mumbled something she thought was an agreement.

-Come and meet the man who may or may not be your future brother-in-law. -He rolled his eyes but still followed her to the stairs.

-What's his name?

-Vision. -The blonde snorted.

-It's a stupid name. I bet it suits him. -Wanda smiled and ran her thumb along the leather line of the glove he wore.

-Behave and I'll let you steal whatever treat Erik brought me as a bribe. -His angry expression didn't change at all.

-I'll try not to kill him.

***

In fact, he had behaved as much as he could. Which clearly didn't include angry looks and a possessive attitude that Wanda had never seen before. Not that she could judge him, not when she knew she would probably feel even worse when she met his future wife.

Who apparently had conquered Erik's heart. And that only served to make Wanda hate her even more.

Wanda barely touched her food during dinner, having spent all her time just staring at the plate and being forced to listen as the king addressed the qualities of his daughter-in-law. It was clearly an open critic for her, and it made her even more angry. He'd barely talked to her since he'd arrived, and every single word it has been about her choice of a husband.

Sometimes she wondered why she still tried to please him. It was something she just couldn't fight. She would always be the unplanned daughter, who looked too much like her mother to not receive angry glances, the stranger who didn't talk with other women or the one who was way too weird to win hearts. She would never be the perfect Crystal or even his precious Lorna.

Her princess title might weigh in her head, but she would always be seen as the daughter of a gypsy. Her father was capable of loving a complete stranger more than he loved her, and that wasn't never going to change. The only thing she had left was to find a way out of that place and find an escape from that toxic world.

Pietro could feel her discomfort growing throughout the dinner. His attempts to calm her down, by holding her hand under the table, had no effect and every second he felt as if his own soul were on fire. If that wasn't going to end with his own death, he would have crushed Erik's head against the wall before the desert.

When they finally finished dinner, Wanda didn't wait for him. She sneaked out of the room, still apologizing for a headache, and disappeared into the hallways while Erik held him there. After a few minutes of fighting his way out, Pietro finally managed to get to her room, his heart as shattered as a broken mirror.

He found her sitting by the fireplace, already wrapped in her robe and holding a tea cup in her hands. The long loose hair around her face gave her an ethereal look, truly worthy of an angel. Her eyes were wide and bright, and Pietro knew she was trying to suffocate off an anguished cry.

-Sorry for leaving you behind. -Her mesmerizing eyes didn't move away from the fire as she spoke. -I just... I had to get out of there before he said anything else that might hurt me. -He knelt beside her and took the cup from her hands. Immediately she missed the warmth between her fingers, but he rested his head on her lap right after.

Wanda ran her slender fingers through her brother's blond hair. He had stunning hair, so blond that was almost white, with a few scattered black strands here and there. As a child she used to envy him, but now she understood that no one could look as good with that hair color as he did. It was fun and unique, as only he could be.

-Tell me about the trip. Your last letter said that he would stay for another month, what did you do to come back earlier? -He took a deep breath and moved his head just enough so he could look at her.

-I thought you wouldn't want to hear about Crystal after all that. -The princess smiled and ran her fingertips down his defined jaw.

-She's not the problem, it's Erik. I don't want to hear from him about how perfect she is, but I don't mind listening from you. -The older twin closed his eyes and rubbed his face against the light fabric of her robe.

-I didn't have to do much. She is a nice girl and she is as much under the control of her father as we are. And she was already in love with me even before I arrived. It was easy to follow your advice. A few kisses and she was ready to threaten suicide if they didn't let her marry me. -That words hit her like a slap.

She stood up in a burst, tears tearing through her chest like a cannonball. The fury grabbed her by the tips of her fingers, burning up until her face was flushed and her hands fluttered. Maybe her problem was Crystal after all.

She was the one who was stealing everything she had fought relentlessly to keep. An unfounded battle, since it only takes a little girl, who she had never seen before, to take away all the reason of her being. Within two months she'd gotten something for which Wanda had been begging for years.

-I told you to flirt with her, not sleep with her. -He stood up, looking a little stunned.

-I didn't do such thing. -Her mocking laugh made his bones tremble. Wanda turned around with tears in her eyes and a racing breath.

-Of course not. Who would want to go to bed with the beautiful and perfectly polite Crystalia? Certainly not my beloved brother, to whom all the servants claim not to be able to resist to any women who has a hole between her legs! -Her words passed through him like the wind. That wasn't his Wanda. His sister was stressed out and tired, and all the drama with Erik was starting to take his price.

-My love, come to bed. You need to rest... -He reached out to hold her, but caught only the air.

-Don't touch me. -Wanda buried her hands in her hair, pulling the roots for a twinge of pain that would allow her to think coherently. -You betrayed me. -He thought he had heard her say those words, but she had begun to whisper a series of incomprehensible things, so she couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, as if someone had pushed her, she turned to him. It took her close enough so he could place his hands in her arms. He needed to touch her, find a way to calm those demons that had always haunted her, stifled them so he could have his beloved sister back.

-You have to believe me, Wanda. I did not do it. -The brunette pushed her fisted hands against his chest in a slight effort to get free.

-Where is your honor?  -She shouted. All the pain of her crushed heart seemed to be drain through her mouth, giving her a temporary relief that was far from enough. Se punched his chest harder and harder. -Where is your strength? Where is your love for me? -The tears streamed down like an infinite cascade, wetting the bust of her robe and staining her face.

-I'm not lying. I did not sleep with her. -Pietro held her face in his hands, in a desperate movement to get her attention. Every second she was getting farther away, being guided by her particular ghosts. And he had seen how she acted around those from who she walked away. He would never survive if he lost her like that. -Crystal is nothing to me. All I need is you, Wanda, and only you.

The impulse that ran through his veins was as familiar as the air he breathed. A stream of red-hot fire, slow and elastic, which pulled him toward her and at the last second was always erased. He looked into her large, tear-filled eyes, and felt his heart be crushed with a supernatural force that stole his air.

It was time to stop pretending that nothing was happening and give in to his instinct.

Pietro pressed his lips against hers so gently that it took a few seconds before Wanda's mind could realize what was happening. She couldn't hear anything beside the deafening roar of her own heart telling her to open her damn mouth. An involuntary moan passed from her mouth to his, tracing through Pietro's body and back to hers.

Her burning lungs were an anchor to the real world.

Wanda pushed him away, her hands trembling as much as her legs. Her lips burned with the provocative touch that had taken away all her strength. Everything was a mess. She wanted to kiss him again, almost to the extent that she wanted him to go away. Her brain seemed to have completely shut down, so she only stared at him for a little while before deciding what to do.

-That doesn't change nothing, Pietro. Get out. -She could see in his eyes how much those words hurt him. He had given her as much of himself in that kiss as she had lost of a piece of her soul to him. It hurt like she was stabbing herself, but it was necessary. -I need some time alone, please. -The prince nodded slowly and reached out to give her one last caress before leaving.

Wanda closed the door behind him and let herself fall into the floor. She buried her face in her own hands and let the remaining tears fall. Silence was her best friend, hugging and kissing her invisibly.

A few minutes passed before she heard something heavy fall against the door. She raised her head at the noise and walked away from the door, ready to run if something was wrong, but Pietro's voice floated to her.

-I will not leave you alone. It can take me all night, Wanda, but I'll be here if you need me. -Wanda couldn't help but smile, even in her crying. She rested her forehead against the cold wood and took a deep breath.

-I love you. -She whispered into nowhere.


	6. 6 - Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.

_A Drop In The Ocean – Ron Rope_

 

After spending the night awake, Wanda had decided to simply bury everything that had happened last night and pretend she had never existed. It had been a mistake to let her futile feelings hit her like that when Pietro had done only what was necessary to return home.

There was no room for jealousy in the kind of life and relationship they held.

For the first time she was excited to spend the day outside, away from her bedroom and all the bad memories he now brought, and even forced a big smile on her face as she opened the heavy doors. Her footsteps were interrupted by the muscular body completely asleep at her feet.

After a few hours of silence, she had assumed that Pietro had finally given up and gone to bed, but apparently she was completely wrong. He stood in the hallway, his head and body resting against the wall in a pose that made him look angry despite his serene face.

That brought a genuine smile to her face. She stretched one foot out and gently nudged him on the ribs, making him to jump to his feet. Her amused laugh filled the empty corridor, echoing through the walls and making the day seem even clearer. Pietro rubbed his face with his hands in an attempt to wake up completely.

-It's good to know you're having fun with my misery. -His provocative tone didn't match the admired smile on his face.

-I didn't think you'd really spend the night at my door. -Wanda murmured in response as she ran her fingers into her brother's blond hair. Quickly she combed the strands, so they wouldn't fall over his beautiful eyes.

-Well... -He took a deep breath and began to stretch like a cat. -I usually keep my promises. Especially when they are made to you sister. -He finished with a sigh.

The silence began to sneak through the walls and wrap them around discreetly. It was the embarrassing and strange kind of silence that had never happened between them, and it definitely startled Wanda by the intensity it carried. But, before he could completely settle in, Pietro spoke again.

-Now that you're not hitting me or throwing things, can we continue our talk? -Wanda let a defeated sigh out. Of course, he would never let the fight die so easily.

-I have work to do... But you can make me company if you want. -He nodded and held out his hand, indicating for her to lead the way.

***

The large main hall was crammed with servants, dragging boxes, dusting, changing the heavy curtains, and running from side to side. There was still some time left for Lorna's wedding, but the whole castle was already working on the party. Of course, the king demanded that the party should be performed with all the pomp and luxury that a royal wedding should have.

A large wooden frame, supported by an easel and decorated with countless pieces of paper, occupied most of the center of the room. He remembered how Wanda had complained in her letters about being assigned, along with Natasha, to rearrange tables relentlessly, but he could never have imagined the size of that work.

The servants lifted their heads as they watched the princess walk through the door and promptly disappeared. Her temper had not gone unnoticed during the weeks she had worked there, and they had learned to feel in the air when she was in a good mood or not.

-Do you have to reorganize all this every week? -She flashed a smile over her shoulder.

-Every week? I have to redo everything every time Nat picks up some news about fights or who goes where on this war that didn't even started yet. It's like being stuck in one of the hell circles.

-That sounds terrible. And where's Nat? I barely saw her yesterday. -Wanda shrugged and rested her hands on the wood frame.

-She's been out all night, she's been doing that every night lately, and she's still probably sleeping. -Her hands moved through the frame, changing the already familiar names.

Pietro took a deep breath and took the first step toward her. Wanda was distant and he didn't like that. She had never, in her entire life, kept him away like that. And, like the in night before, that hit him like an arrow piercing his heart.

Reluctantly, the older twin rested his hands on her waist. He stood completely still for a few seconds, the only contact kept being the touch of his hands against her dress. Wanda didn't move at all. She held her breath, as if the slightest change in space could make it all crumble.

Finally, when he was convinced that she wouldn't push him away, he relaxed and leaned his head against her shoulder to watch her work on the board. In complete harmony she also relaxed against him, being immediately engulfed by the warmth of his body and the relief of fresh air in her lungs.

-I'm sorry. -Wanda murmured in a tone so low he could barely hear. -I shouldn't have lost control last night, but I'm afraid you're going to love her more than you love me, too. And I can live without a lot of things Pietro, but you are not one of them.

-Oh my love... You will never lose me.

-You can't guarantee that. You are still our father's son, and just as I have become a faithful copy of our mother, I am afraid that you will end up becoming a womanizer like him. -She ran her fingertips over the small pieces of paper, each bearing the name of a member from the big families. Her finger hovered over his name and then fell over hers, only a few millimeters to the side.

-I placed you here, as you see. By my side. But do you really want to be by my side? -He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around so they would face each other. She tried to get out, get away from his penetrating gaze and the familiar position she was in, but he kept holding her against his body.

She didn't want to think about it, but the memory had already taken root in her brain and demanded to be revived. Her stomach fluttered in response, wanting more of that warm and gentle sensation as her lips seemed to burn in anticipation from the contact.

His eyes were focused on her, catching her own gaze and stealing all her air, as his hand moved like a silent snake, rising up against her back until it rested on the back of her neck. He could easily hold her with just one hand, and this brought her a strange feeling of comfort.

-Of course, I'm by your side. All these lands, these realms, they can burn to the ground since you... -He paused, his mind turning to search for the right words to convince her of his love before it was too late.

She couldn't wait any longer.

A dangerous mix of need and love pumped through her blood and Pietro could feel it reflected in his own. Wanda would never make the first move, no matter how much she wanted it. She was the one who had the control between the two of them, the one who always thought and rethought before jumping over anything and often ended up just choosing not to jump anyway.

He was the inconsequential one. And it was who should make that happen.

The previous kiss had been the product of the despair at the possibility of losing her. This was so much more.

There was no resistance on her part, and the same moment he had pressed their lips together he had also saw himself tasting the inside of her mouth. It was sweet, hot and mesmerizing, and so much more than he could have imagined. Wanda completely abandoned her good girl posture and thrust her fingers through his hair in a silent supplication for more.

Pietro grabbed her by the waist with his free arm, holding her close to his body. The need to feel her was so big that he could barely contain himself, wanting to touch her everywhere at the same time. Wanting to show her all the erotic pain that ran through his bones because he couldn't have her.

Wanda ran her nails down his neck, leaving a trail of fire behind her that served to tease her as much as to tease him. His skin burned like a red-hot fire, and even with the thick fabric between the two of them, he could feel her burning his skin too.

The echo of footsteps and conversations in the hallway penetrate through the closed door.

Instinctively the prince let her go and turned to the door, ready to deal with anyone who even thought to address profane words to his sister, but found nothing. Wanda leaned against the frame, looking for sustenance since her legs seemed to have failed. She pressed her fingers to her burning lips, as if to prolong the sensation as much as possible.

-Forgive me. -He held her gently by the arm to restore her balance. Bursts of heat went up through his hand and Pietro released her again, as if the contact were unbearable. His heart pounded as if he had just escaped death and his head was spinning. He couldn't even decide whether to stay or leave the room, let alone form any kind of coherent thinking.

He turned his back on her, determined to get away from her so he could think, but the hand that gripped his wrist kept him from moving on. There was no time for her to say anything since the voices approached, getting louder and louder, but he could see clearly in her eyes how much that would be engraved in her head.

Wanda released him as the door opened, giving space to a chattering group of girls he knew well. Pietro was well acquainted with his sister's ladies-in-waiting since he spent most of his time thinking of ways to get through them at night, but there was one especially whom he would never want to see again.

-Princess? -Zrinka bent down in a quick reverence before she grabbed the door again.

-What? -Wanda replied, irritation overflowing in her voice. The girl's eyes widened.

-The king wants to see you. -The brunette took a deep breath and nodded. She straightened her spine and ran her hands through her hair in a vain attempt to make them presentable again. Her corset, somehow, was also out of place and it took her a few seconds to tidy up without taking her eyes off Pietro.

-You should get some rest. We can continue this conversation later.

***

Even if he was exhausted and had tried really hard, Pietro barely had a few hours of sleep on that afternoon. His body and mind kept waking him sporadically, remembering everything about that kiss. From the way the sun reflected on her hair to the sensation of fire in his veins.

He just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to expel such images from his head.

He wasn't struggling with those strange feelings, but Pietro knew that what he felt for Wanda was wrong. But that was a completely different kind of forbidden. Wanting her was one thing. Give in to those desires would be the same as sending her - and himself - to the gallows.

If people were already making such a big scandal about something that wasn't even true, he didn't want to be around there to see what they would do if that became a reality. However, even if his mind could work herself free from that cloud of desire hovering around him, his body wasn't able to do the same.

Every muscle in his body seemed tense, waiting for a touch that wouldn't come. There was still fire in his blood, and each time he let his thoughts slip back into the feel of her lips against his, there was another kind displacement of blood, going to south of his body.

That kind of reaction wasn't new, after at all he was a man, and since he'd discovered what her breasts were - and that his sister had a fine pair of them - that sort of thing happened every time they tighten her corsets too tightly. He had sought out women to satisfy that forbidden desire. Women who resembled her, had a similar tone of voice or, in times of desperation - like the time when he had accidentally entered her room while she still bathed - anyone who was willing to give him what he wanted.

That wasn't something he was proud of, and he had never said anything to Wanda, even if they had sworn never to keep secrets from each other. He had regretted sleeping with those women almost immediately, and since she had finally been able to admit to himself what she felt for his sister, he hadn't touched another woman. And he wouldn't do it until his wedding.

In that case there wasn't much he could do.

The mere thought that he would have to have sex with anyone but the woman he loved was enough to end whatever good mood he still had. With a defeated sigh, Pietro stood up and called for his personal servant.

The faster he got clean and dressed, the faster he could see her again.

Wanda had barely pronounced half a dozen words at dinner. Her thoughts kept coming back to everything that had happened that afternoon, from the kiss to Erik's final decision about her fiancé. She was more than ready to end that day and just go to bed - preferably with Pietro to make her company -, but the sudden boost of energy that ran in the castle with they return didn't give her permission to do that.

Everyone gathered in the common room after dinner, even Erik, who valued his time too much to waste a few hours with his family, had taken one of the armchairs along the fireplace. Nat had dragged Pietro to the chess table, while Wanda sat next to Lorna and Suzanna and tried to bury her head in the book in her hands.

After a few minutes of soft music and lively conversation Natasha sighed and snapped her tongue. At the sound, Pietro turned his eyes to her and raised one eyebrow. She sighed again and moved one of her pieces all over the board, knocking down all his in the process.

-Whatever is your problem today, you two should talk. It's been hard to decide which one is the most distracted, and she's been reading the same page for ten minutes. -The prince rolled his eyes.

-Are you always nosy like that, Natasha? -She offered him an angelic smile. Pietro was well aware that her smile had brought many men to their graves and, in a way, that made him shudder.

-My job is to be nosy. You should have learned that by now boy. -With a wink, the redhead stood up and walked distractedly to Wanda.

Pietro remained in his chair, watching in silence as she whispered something to his sister, who immediately stood up. Natasha announced to the room that she would retire earlier because of an indisposition and then dragged Wanda out.

He waited until everyone was distracted again to follow them, leaving without saying a word. He didn't need clues or instructions to know exactly where Wanda would be, but for the first time in his life he didn't know what would happen when he got there.

This was a completely unexplored terrain for both of them. It would be like jumping off a cliff without knowing if there would be something down there beyond death. Not that it made any difference.

To be with her, he would jump directly to death willingly.

Wanda had dismissed her servants, exactly as she did most nights, and sat alone by her dressing table. Her long and curly hair tumbled down her back into a mahogany curtain that seemed to gleam in the candlelight. She stood up when she saw him and took a few small steps toward his direction, playing with her fingers in a way that showed her nervousness.

-I didn't think you'd come see me tonight. -Before he could even realize it, Pietro already had his arms wrapped around her.

-Why wouldn't I come? I miss you if I don't spend the night at your side and I'm tired of missing you. -Wanda closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest. She could feel the throbbing beats of his heart beneath the tips of her fingers, as his hands stroked her hair.

She felt as if her body was being controlled by some greater force as she moved. It was almost as if she could see it from the ceiling, watching herself move toward him. She could see perfectly how her spine arched slightly as she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as she saw the passionate way his hands held her as he kissed her.

Wanda could feel more than she could actually see a red aura pulsing around them. Burning, throbbing and full of life, just as the sacred blood that flowed on their veins. Even if it wasn't supposed to, everything told her that it was right.

-What are we doing? -She whispered to herself. She rested her forehead against his, needing air, but still reluctant to move away.

-We should stop. -Pietro nodded, but, contradictorily, placed another kiss on her mouth.

\- Yes... We should. -Wanda nodded too. She tried to pull herself away, but could convince herself to let him go. She hoped he'd let her go first, but Pietro seemed as willing to do that as she was. They kept walking backwards without actually letting it go, until she hit the bed and fall down. Her eyes caught a glimpse of pure desire in his eyes and a smile spread across her face. -But we won't.


	7. 7 - But how can you expect me not to eat, when the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?

_Sinners – Lauren Aquilina_

 

The days that followed had been a mix of happiness and satisfaction, being corrupted only by the bad feelings that surfaced in Wanda's heart every time she was forced to meet with Erik. Yet, she had fallen into a sort of acceptance of her fate, and no longer let herself be affected by the things she had to do.

Her nights with Pietro made everything easier. His kisses were able to erase any sad feelings she could carry, leaving only the light and warmth from the feeling of finally being able to be with him as she wanted. As a result, both began to spend more time inside the castle, sneaking through dark and lonely corners in search of a opportunity to steal a kiss.

She felt like a kid again, running away from her responsibilities and spending the night awake with him, but she knew she had to enjoy those nights as much as possible. Her new "romance" - if it could be called that - had a expire date and it seemed to be approaching at full speed.

That week had started with hot and sunny weather, giving an opportunity and an excuse for the two of them to escape into the fields. That wasn't suspicious activity for anyone since they used to run away to spend the warm afternoons there for years now, but they still could have the privacy they so desperately needed.

Wanda lay on the grass, almost purring with the soft touch of the sun on her face. Even her, who abhorred the brightness of a clear day, had to admit that it was good to be outside after days trapped inside the castle by the constant rains of that season. Pietro answered by grabbing her hand and pulling it toward him. Still in silence he began to play with her slender fingers, perfect for the piano.

They simply lay there in silence for a long time, enjoying the sounds of nature that were as familiar to them as the voices of each other. That had always been their special hiding place, the only place where they could take off the masks they were forced to wear every day at court.

In that place there were no wars, social rules or alliances. Just Pietro and Wanda.

-Pietro? -Wanda called, making him to take his eyes off their interlaced hands and turn them toward her. -I'd like to ask you something. -The prince glanced over his sister's calm face. There was no warning sign in her eyes, only calm.

-Then ask and it is yours.

-I would ask you to marry me. -He, being the heir to the throne, had every right to take her to the altar if she asked for it. Pietro let go of her hand and turned to face her completely. His eyes were almost gray in the direct sunlight, which made his smile even more intriguing.

-As you wish. My word is my word. We shall run away. Change our names, perhaps. Live out our days in some small fishing village by the coast. Where no one will ever guess who we once were. -She laughed softly, moving to hide her face against his chest. This was an old fantasy, a childish dream that Wanda knew would never come true.

-You know what I mean. -She ran her fingertips across his chin, going up until they were over his lips.

-Yes, I know. -He kissed her fingers and the heat began to flow in her veins. That was how it worked: as in a snap of fingers Wanda was at his mercy. He kept lowering his mouth, against her racing pulse, until he let her go. Wanda kept her hand against her brother's face, tracing the line of his square jaw with the finger.

-Do you love him? -His question made her want to laugh. In fact, Erik's choice has been surprising.

Unlike to what she had predicted, the king had decided that the young prince would be a better husband than the duke - or, in words that seemed to be more closed to reality, he was the one who had more weapons to offer -, yet it wasn't that bad. He was an easily controlled creature and was falling for her easily. At least she was sure he wouldn’t hurt her.

-I think he's a good man. -He raised one eyebrow. Even if that was going to tear his heart apart, he wanted to make sure she had love in her life. Even if it was with a man he hated, and he wasn't completely convinced of her words. -And I think I can love him. -She sighed. -But never as I love you.

His smile dazzled her for a second. It was like looking directly into the sun. Indescribably beautiful.

-At least he chose the right man for you.

-I can marry a million times and it will always be the wrong choice. -The older twin lifted his body over hers, covering it almost completely with both his body and his mouth.

There was desire in every one of his movements. His hands surpassing small imaginary boundaries and taking her mind to dangerous places, but she still wanted to explore. Wanda could barely breathe inside her corset as his teeth slid down her skin, leaving a small trail of nibbles that burned like fire.

All she wanted was for him to take those kisses and bites into the area covered by her dress. But no matter how much she begged and begged, Pietro wasn't going to do it. No matter how many times she guaranteed that her future husband would never suspect of the non-existence of her virginity, he wasn't willing to risk it.

Her brother's concern wasn't completely unfounded, since his family could return her in disgrace to Erik if they find out that she had married without being a virgin. But there was no doubt that the fool in love with whom she would get marry would never tell anyone. Pietro refusing to put her at risk was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, but he still irritated her by keeping her from having what she wanted.

And she could feel with her own hands that he wanted her too.

-Pietro... -The sudden noise, so loud they could both hear very well even though it was coming from the main courtyard, interrupted her latest attempt. Her heart jumped and she could have sworn she felt it almost get out thought her mouth. Wanda took a deep breath but made no effort to move away from him. -By the mixture of screams and typically male celebrations, I suspect our suitors have arrived for the wedding.

-And that means we should go back... -He sighed. All happiness had been erased from his face, giving way to discouragement.

Wanda stood up and ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of anything that might have stuck to it. Lorna's wedding would only be on Thursday, but, as usual, the guests had already started to arrive. They would have a whole week next to their respective future spouses, and neither of them seemed excited about that idea.

-We should establish some rules. -Wanda murmured without looking into his eyes. Her hands went up to her corset, returning it to his place of origin, before tossing her hair forward. She couldn't risk anyone noticing any bite marks on her skin.

-I have to agree. -He nodded as started to close his shirt properly. -Physical contact limited to holding hands and hugs. I learned my lesson after the last time I had to kiss Crystal. -The princess couldn’t hold back the laughter that escaped between her lips. She moved his hands away and took the job - in which he was failing miserably - of marrying the buttons of his shirt for herself.

-Rules for us, brother. -He frowned.

-Why would we need rules?

-For someone who is so concerned about my virginity you don't seem to have the same thought about something they could easily see. They can cause a public scandal if they witness anything they think it is inappropriate between us.

-We are a family. We love each other. -Pietro put his right arm around her waist. With a tug Wanda was crushed against his body, feeling every inch of his tense muscles pressed against her. It was like being in heaven and hell at the same time. -We like to hug. Where is the scandal?

Her smile slowly turned into something sexy and tempting that always brought him to his knees. And he really would have get to the floor if she wasn't brushing her lips against his. A movement so soft that Pietro could barely register that it really had happened, but capable of causing a gigantic commotion inside him.

-You know exactly where the scandal is. -With one last kiss, Wanda turned her back and started walking back without waiting for him.

The "field" was surrounded by a dense line of trees that blocked the view from outside but ended up on the private road of the castle, which, consequently, ended in the inner garden. It was only a few miles from the castle, but it looked like a completely different world.

-Then I won't be able to hold you? Or hold your hand? -He continued when they were out of the protection of the trees. From there forward they would have to limit their affections as little as possible. Becoming the king's perfect children.

-I think hands can be seen in public... -That said, she entwined her fingers with his. -But hugs may not be seen as a innocent thing. -He moved his thumb to rub the palm of her hand. The tickling feeling rise up through her arm and she tried to pull it away, but was stopped by his firm grip.

-So, kisses are out of question then?

-Only when no one is looking. -He shrugged.

-I can live with that. At least until they're all gone.

***

The image they found on the patio matched the sound it produced. Lorna and Suzanna, along with Wanda's ladies, had formed a circle around Crystal and kept talking as if they didn't need air. There was no sign of men anywhere around them, which meant that Erik - in one more of his efforts to fall in the favor of the neighboring kingdom - had probably dragged them to a drink.

Wanda felt her hand be lightly crushed as they walked toward the group of women. Her brother seemed extremely apprehensive about seeing his bride again and wasn't doing a good job to hide it. For the first time it occurred to Wanda that, just as she didn't have the same military training as him, Pietro hadn't been taught to deal with such social situations.

While her nanny had taught her to be resigned to an arranged marriage and children she didn't want, his teachers taught him to be a fighter. She had never thought that this whole situation could be easier for her than it has for him.

As discreetly as she could, Wanda reached out and laid her hand against his forearm. It was a very awkward attempt of affection, but it made him relax at least a little.

The voices turned down to a mere whisper as the women began, one by one, to notice the two of them. The circle opened to reveal a girl who looked simply a faded and shorted version of Wanda. She had the same elegantly mounted presence that all royal women had, as if the world would collapse if her back bent at least an inch. Her really long reddish blonde hair fell over her travel cape and, even being covered from head to toe, Wanda knew she had an enviable body.

Crystal smiled and threw herself in the direction of the twins. Wanda immediately noticed that even her hands were small and looked perfect inside the white gloves. She was like a damn coquettish fairy and there was no way Wanda could fight that.

Instinctively, upon seeing the girl's advance, the brunette clutched herself to her brother even more, pulling him back in an attempt to stay away from Crystal. She was more than aware of the attentions that they drew, but not even dead she would let that stranger put her hands on him without a good fight - and, judging by the girl's size, it didn't look like it was going to be a fair, or long, fight.

Crystal slowed her walking, still smiling.

-I'm sorry if I scared you, your majesty. -She stopped completely and bowed. Wanda wanted to laugh out loud. No one called her majesty, let alone bowed before her. This sort of thing was reserved for Pietro. -I'm Crystal, your brother's fiancée. -She held out her hand.

Wanda felt like a damn cornered dog. Her instinct told her to not let Pietro go, no matter what, but her head commanded that she take the head off her ass and greet the girl. The attentive eyes of all those people weren't helping either.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, the brunette let Pietro go and shook her extended hand. She couldn't see Crystal as an enemy. This was a thought of women trapped in ridiculous traditions, as unfortunately her half-sister was, and she didn't belong to that world. The girl was probably doing her best to please an authoritative father.

Just like her.

-It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Wanda. -Forcing a smile, Wanda returned the bow - after all, she was also a princess, about to become a queen by marriage - and did her best to be gracious.

When all the necessary amenities had finally been said - compliments to the clothes and hairs, talked about the weather and a little gossip about local society - to the rest of the women, Pietro took Crystal by the arm. With one last guilty look, to which Wanda replied with a smile that she hoped to be reassuring, they disappeared through the portal leading to the garden.

Slowly the small crowd began to dissipate, and Wanda followed Lorna and her stepmother inside. Lorna continued to ask questions about her fiancé, but Wanda only gave her automatic answers, unable to concentrate on the superficial conversation. Her savior came in the form of a redhead, carrying two glasses full of wine.

-I thought you might need that -She announced with a triumphant expression.

-Where have you been? I had to deal with the whole reception by myself. -Wanda rolled her eyes and hooked her arm into Natasha's. The wine was cold, and immediately send away all the heat of the day, putting her head back to her place.

-When I heard the Princess's entourage arriving, I hid. I didn't feel like handling all that nonsense today, besides... -A malicious grin broke through her face. -Spying on men it just more fun.

That was a subject that interested her.

-Did you find something new?

-Unfortunately, not, but I met your future father-in-law. -From the expression of dislike on her face things couldn't be any good. -I've heard somethings about him, but the man is much worse than I imagined.

-Physically or are you talking about his personality?

-Both. -Natasha sighed. -Despite his athletic size, the old man is decrepit, and it looks like he's going to die at any moment, but every time he opens his mouth he seems to have the vigor of a twenty-year-old man. In half an hour of conversation I lost count of how many offensive things he said, and only about the Romani people. Especially the Romani women.

-Like what?

-Trust me, you don't want to know, my dear. -They entered the women's hall and went straight to the open porch.

That wasn't one of Wanda's favorite spots, but it was the only one that allowed her a complete view of the garden, from the patio to where the trees became dense and raised into the field. Even if she was struggling to not pick a fight with Crystal, she still wanted to know what was going on between them. Even if it hurt like a sword piercing her heart.

-I don't understand... If he hates the Romani so much, why will he allow anyone with their blood to marry his son?

-Even though he hasn’t said anything about it, his actions and sentences implied he believes on what they say about you and your mother. -Wanda rolled her eyes. Although she had grew up inside of a network of rumors, where people easily believed in anything they heard, it was hard to believe that anyone really believed in that sort of thing.

-Do I look like a witch? I can't believe they are taking this seriously now.

-Honestly? You may not look like a witch, but you look a lot like your mother and she in did looked like a witch. -Wanda rolled her eyes as Natasha continued sipping her wine.

-So, you believe in that, too?

-Of course not. She was like a mother to me when my own parents had died, and I loved her too. I would never believe in such things. But he believes it that and something tells me that he intends to use it as a weapon. Think about it: Erik is rushing both yours and Pietro's weddings to get as many guns, soldiers and allies as he can. He has never maintained any kind of relationship, friendly or not, with their realm, yet they are willing to accept a marriage in a hurry without asking questions. I have lived with men like these for long enough to know that they would never accept such a deal without winning something. And his prize is you, Wanda.

She turned what was left on glass into her mouth without taking her eyes off the people walking downstairs. If Natasha was right, and she usually was, she had more power in her hands than she had imagined. The question was whether to embrace that rumor or not. One of the few things she remembered about her mother was how she hated being called a witch and always told her never to let them do that to her, because it was an offense to her people.

But would that kind of betrayal to her people be worth it if she could have a little more control over her life?

-Well... I think we're going to have to test it, to see if he really believes in that, do not you think? -Natasha had spent enough time committing little antics with the twins to know exactly what that smile meant.

It seemed like her week was about to get more interesting.


	8. 8 - Look into my eyes and say you want me too, like I want you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I can remember, I wrote this chapter after reading the issue number 9 from Wanda's comics and I was really sad and angry about what happened between them. So I wanted to give a sort of happy ending to it, even if it's in an alternate universe. And it is also a clue of what is going to happen... Anyway, I hope you like it (:

_Hunger – Ross Copperman_

 

That night's nightmare hadn't been like the others. There was no sense of fear or terror hanging around her head, or the impression that someone was waiting to catch her in the darkness. There was, however, the bitter taste of disappointment and melancholy in her dry mouth.

Lately that world of dreams had seemed more and more real to her, and every time she was dragged into it, her world turned upside down. Everything seemed to be in place but at the same time nothing seemed to be right. Pietro was always there, sometimes his hair was completely white, sometimes only half, and he almost always seemed to exhibit an superhuman velocity.

The state of her relationship with him was also volatile during those visits. She had seen that sentiment change variously, assuming a character of platonic love and also as public. And not all dreams were bad. Sometimes she saw completely different worlds, with gigantic houses and strange objects, called cars, that carried people around. She had once seen Natasha, wearing a curious piece that covered her entire body and at the same time didn't covered anything.

Another element always present, besides her brother, were the other people. They repeated themselves in most dreams, even though they also seemed different in some of them. Those dreams were her best kept secret, and not even Pietro was fully aware of what was going on in them, and they had become her greatest source of amusement.

But that one had been bad. Not enough to wake her screaming like the first one, but it was also terrible in his own way. She remembered everything perfectly, the way her brother had yelled at her and how her heart had shattered when she heard him say horrible things like that.

The irrational sense of insecurity seemed to grab her at the ankles. She felt torn between plunging into the sea of feelings she was offered and getting out of bed to make sure it had just been a bad dream. She remained with that doubt perched on her shoulder until she was standing in the middle of his room.

She felt stupid, just standing there in the dark while Pietro took a deep breath in her sleep and she could not decide which way to go. A new feeling, this time familiar, mixed his little collection while admiring the figure half-hidden in bed. The fine sheets, ideal for a hot night like that, slipped over her hips and swirled around her legs, leaving little to the imagination.

Deep in her mind, her fake chastity, which she had been taught to obey, told her to look away. But Wanda had always been too good in ignore her orders, and her eyes went to the same way again and again.

-Wanda... -She jumped on her own feet at the sound of her name. Suddenly the room, which was once silent as a tomb, had become a hot and lively place. -I can hear you thinking from here. -The brunette rolled her eyes at the reaction of her body, her cheeks boiling from being caught in the act. -Come to bed, sister.

There was no hesitation as to whether or not to lie beside him. And the reason for her hesitation seemed even more stupid now. Those were not them, just a distorted version on the dream world, and their actions would never affect them in that one. At least that was what she was trying to convince herself, but the fresh memory of the screams and things he had said formed a strong barrier around her head.

-What happened this time? -Pietro asked, still partially asleep. Wanda ran her fingers over the apple of his cheek, outlining its contour with the tip of her index finger. He had looked exhausted at dinner, and his tired physiognomy only seemed worse when he had his eyes closed. Having to split up between two women, dinners and public events as he had done in recent days was charging his price.

-Nothing. Go back to sleep. You're tired, brother. -His left eye opened, displaying a pupil as blue as the sea. He closed it again and took a deep breath before opening his eyes completely. His head, white in the pale moonlight shine, got up as he shifted his position to face her.

-All this time and you still think you can lie to me, my love? Come on, tell me. -She sighed and let her eyes fall to her hand, elegantly resting on the bare chest in front of her.

-It was a nightmare, but not like the other ones. I mean, it was as real as all the others were, like I was right there even though I couldn't control my body, but I wasn't afraid like the ones where something bad happened to you. -His eyes, now awake and focused completely on her face, were all the encouragement she needed. -I lived in some kind of strange house. It wasn't small like the ones the peasants live in, but it wasn't like the castle, even if it looked like that in some ways. And we wore strange clothes, even worse than the others. I mean, I was practically naked on the porch and this felt like normal! And you... Remember when I told you about the dream with Nat? About the weird thing she wore? -He nodded quickly. It had been a difficult task for him to believe that anyone could use that in public. -You were wearing something like that.

Pietro had to choke out a laugh before he ended waking up the guards outside. Due to the large number of people circulating in the castle every day, they had assigned a pair of guards for each member of the family and this proved to be more inconvenient than necessary.

-I can't imagine myself in something like what you described. -Wanda let out a small smile as well.

-I couldn't either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Anyway, we hadn't see each other for a long time... More than I thought it was possible for us to be separated without dying. Something was wrong with me. As if... I was not myself. In the other times there was always the feeling of belonging to myself, whether if I was on the edge of madness or not, but now everything seemed cloudy. I was feeling desperate to belong somewhere and was pushing away everything I've ever owned. It doesn’t make sense. There was a war about to happen and you were very angry with someone...

-I don't remember the reason, but we were on opposite sides and... There was something about dead children. My children, I think... Yes, my children. Twins. -Pietro watched in fascination as her eyes got lost in the darkness. Her mouth fell slightly open, as she stared into nothingness. The silence lasted for only a second, and then her whispered voice could be heard again. -And a husband, someone who had died but it had returned? -She frowned. -I can't remember small details like this, but I guess it was that.

-We started arguing and you told me terrible things about other terrible things... Things I had done. But you also had many sins on your back and we were unable to hear them being exposed without turning it into something even worse. It turned into a physical fight and I couldn't breathe because you were choking me with your powers... Strange things came out of my hands and knocked you over. I was so angry with you that I couldn't stand you there any longer, so I wished I would never have to see you again. And you're gone. Simple like that. -Like a snap of her fingers, her eyes turned to him, the ghosts of a world he didn't know passing behind the jade walls.

-That sounds awful. -It was all he could say while still trying to process all of that. Hurt Wanda didn't seem to be something he could do, even by accident, and he couldn't imagine doing it on purpose. Leave her wasn't on his list of things he would do either, especially if she was miserable because of him.

-It was as if you stabbed my heart every time you screamed. -In an unconscious gesture, Wanda put her hand on her chest. -I can still feel it... Right here, as if something was broken. It was so real, Pietro, that sometimes I fear I might die in my sleep and be trapped in one of these worlds. Living a life that is not my, even if I'm still me. Loving a man who is you, but it isn't.

-Don't worry, my love. -He took her hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed the knuckles of her fingers before pressing his palm against her cheek. -No one will take you from me. Never. -It was a beautiful promise, but they both knew it could only be partially fulfilled.

Someone would take her from him. The same one who occupied a room on the other side of the castle at that moment.

Determined not to bring this topic to the surface after an story as tense as that, she moved to stay even closer to him. She wrapped her arms around Pietro's torso, succumbing to the growing need to feel him skin-to-skin.

-Do you think I could really be a witch? -She asked after a moment of silence. His primary response came in the form of a low chuckle.

-Why? Have you enjoyed pretending to cast spells around here? -For the last few days she'd enjoyed herself as never before by playing with the fanciful mind of her future father-in-law. A few random movements of her fingers over dinner, a glass breaking without anyone touching it - a trick done with Natasha's help -, things that disappeared and reappeared in unexpected places, secrets he believed to be incognitos whispered during friendly walks in the corridors - achieved again with the help of her best friend - and he was quite certain that the princess had extraordinary gifts. -Do you want to become a real witch?

Wanda smiled and kissed his neck on point closest to her mouth.

-No, but I find it strange that these dreams only happen to me. What if we really have magic in our blood and that is the reason why I can see such things? It wouldn't be the first time that unusual things happen here, especially with me. -As usual, she was taking the words out of his mind.

That mysterious connection they had it was suspicious by itself, but there were also some signs, so subtle that only he had noticed. The way the weather seemed to be at her mercy, making it sunny when she wanted and rainy when she was in a bad mood. The animals seemed to have a special appreciation for her when she had a smile on her face and fled frightened as soon as something upset her good mood. There was also the fact that everyone, except him and Erik, as long as they lived with her for long enough, seemed to obey her commands without even thinking about it. This sort of thing had been going on for as long as he could remember, but it had only caught his attention since she'd started playing around as a witch.

But, as much as it seemed something wonderful and unique at his eyes, Pietro knew he could never let her explore that path. An old man and some people spreading rumors about the already defamed king's daughter was one thing. Wanda taking over and learning about magic was another. Not even her status as a princess and future queen would save her from burning at the stake if they found out.

He forced a laugh and kissed the tip of her nose.

-I think they're putting things in your head, Wanda. -Pietro spread his hands over her thighs, dragging them up in an effort to distract her and get her head off that new subject. -Witches have black cats. -He kissed her long enough to begin to feel a slight out of breath. -And brooms. -She turned her face toward his mouth, begging silently for more kisses.

Wanda could feel everything and at the same time nothing. Pietro's warm breath against her face as they both tried to pull up any sigh of air they could get, his hands - which seemed even larger when she closed her eyes - gripping the flesh of her ass hard enough to leave marks, the fresh wind flowing through her exposed arms and, above all, the hot, throbbing sensation that gripped her muscles as he felt so close.

There was also that small and insistent pain between her legs, for which even her hands were no longer able to offer relief. She felt as if she would die if he didn't give her what her body was begin for. Cruel it was his honor, that kept him from possessing her as she deserved and desired.

Pietro was starting to regret that promise too. It was different, having her in his arms without all those skirts and corsets to keep him from feeling her curves, and his body began to react with extreme appreciation to those new discoveries. He wanted to remain the honored man she deserved - despite her insistence that him shouldn't be -, but that was proving to be a difficult task.

He'd always been aware that she had beautiful breasts, but feeling them pressed against his chest, with nothing but the thin cloth of her nightgown as protection, was like having paradise at his fingertips and still refusing to touch it. It was impossible. His heart seemed ready to spring out of his chest and he tried more and more to suffocate them with kisses.

In an unconscious movement, typical of those who need more than what is was being offered, Pietro pulled her completely against his body, fitting them with such perfection that there wasn't any space left. The hand in her hair twitched as she let out a curious mixture of moan and whimper. Her small, delicate hands came down to press her nails into his chest as his hot mouth ran down her chin.

-The lack of your love hurts me, dear brother... -She opened her eyes and turned the large headlights, illuminated by pure desire, to his face. He was unable to deny her anything normally, and, as she focused those beautiful green eyes on him, there was nothing in the world to stop him from satisfying her wishes. Not even his honor.

-Where am I hurting you? I want to repair the pain I caused. -Still with a heavy and seductive look, she grabbed his right hand and shamelessly carried it to the middle of her legs.

His fingers slid down easily on her slippery skin, losing himself in the damp heat for a small moment. Wanda kept her hand against his, guiding him across the unexplored terrain, teaching him about the places he should touch. Her head had fallen back, exposing her white neck in the moonlight, her teeth biting her lower lip.

Pietro began to take directions by himself, running his fingers over the tense nerves and letting them slide into her. Even though he now hated the things he had done in his past, he had to admit that he was a great connoisseur of the female body and that he knew how to play it as a musician played his instrument. He felt, against the tips of his fingers, what still held her reputation intact in middle of all the wet and addictive heat of her sex. The line he couldn't pass.

-Oh... -His lips settled on the immaculate skin of her neck, leaving behind kisses and small bites that he knew would leave her on the edge. He could feel her deaf moans echoing through her throat and fluttering against his mouth. -Pietro! -During his entire life he had never loved the sound of his name so much as he loved on that moment. The sloppy way with her let herself lingering in the last letters, and turning it into something loaded with eroticism, as he had never seen.

He continued to lower his kisses without ever ceasing to work with his fingers. Fascinated by the small tremors and spasms she developed, his eyes were unable to turn away from the flushed figure in his arms. Wanda took a deep breath, her back arching so tightly that for a moment he feared she might get hurt, before he felt her twitch around his fingers.

Unlike him - who really needed a break to calm his heart down after that image of pure delight that would forever be engraved in his memory - Wanda didn't need a pause to catch her breath. She rolled onto the bed and snuggled against him, her mouth kissing him with such intensity that she didn't even seem to have just come down from the skies. She grinned and sighed before taking the first step and pushing him back onto the bed.

-It's my turn. -Her voice still seemed covered by a fog of absurd sensuality. He didn't even try to fight when her hands began to untie the loosened laces of the pants he wore.

Who would have thought that Wanda would ever be the daring one between the two of them.

Her brother could have some - or a lot - of experience, but everything Wanda knew came from the books. Curiosity moved her, aroused by the need to make him feel as good as he had done to her. Her hands found his cock, hard as stone, in the darkness, even though her eyes couldn't see what they were doing. The moan that followed her was loud enough to make her fear that one of the guards would enter the room and she was paralyzed, waiting for the footsteps that never came.

She turned her curious eyes to her brother's face, analyzing the way his mouth turned into a thin line and then half open, or the way he seemed to struggle with himself as he threw his head back, as she moved her hand. He was large and her hand could barely hold him, and heavy too.

It was like holding a sword that I had just left the blacksmith, too hot and too heavy for her hand, wrapped in a velvet cloak that made it simply mesmerizing on her touch.

-That hurts? In the way that it hurt me? -In her eyes, Pietro's effort to stop gridding his teeth and answer her seemed inhuman.

-Yes, I think. It's hard to explain. It's a bittersweet pain, those we like to feel. -This seemed to be an accurate description of the feeling that had assailed her before.

-And when I squeeze it... -The brunette tightened her grip around him. His expression was something undecipherable, a perfect line between ecstasy and martyrdom. -It hurts? -He took a heavy breath.

-No. It's good. Don't stop. -His breathing became increasingly choppy and shallow, following the rhythm of her hand's movements in a perfect synchrony. Wanda lifted one of her fingers from her free hand, and traced the small waves on his muscles, getting an intense shiver in response. -Oh God! -She snapped her tongue.

-Don't use God's name in vain. -Her amused laugh, but still charged with sexual intonation, seemed to make things even worse.

The combination of everything, from her swollen and rosy lips, to the incessant movement of her hands, accumulated over Pietro and Wanda felt that it was more and more difficult to hold him with just one hand. His cock had grown even bigger and definitely thicker than before, and she wondered if he was lying about the pain.

The feel in her hands was even better than before, velvety like the gloves he had won as a gift from Erik's on the previous year. Even the slight fatigue that was falling on her arm wasn't enough to make her stop. It was a lot more fun than she had thought it would be.

Suddenly, just as it had happened to her, the prince put his arm over his own mouth - in order to quell the uncontrollable moans that continued to escape through his lips - and exploded on her hands. The lines of white and thick liquid flowed through her fingers, creating patterns she had immediately found interesting.

Still submerged in curiosity, Wanda brought her hand to her mouth, and, as delicately as the court ladies tried a fruit, she licked every remnant of it. Pietro, once again, couldn't take his eyes off her. In that position, sitting in her half-open nightgown, her hair falling over one shoulder and spilling down her back, while the moonlight made her skin look as white as marble, she could easily be mistaken by a goddess.

-Salty, but still sweet. I agree with your description... I like it. -Her tongue brushed over her lips, searching for any drop that might have escaped her, before offering him the same smile that would bring any men to their knees.

Wanda lay on his body, reaching for his sweet lips once more in the semi-darkness. She could feel his heart beating at a record speed under her hands and that made her smile.

-Do you think we'll burn when we get inside the church tomorrow? -Her low laugh rolled across the room, heating it as Pietro snuggled her against him.

-I'm not sure about you, sister. But I... I'm sure I won't get through that door.


	9. 9 - The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you.

_Take me to church – Hozier_

 

In fact, it did looked like Wanda's body would burn at any moment as they waited in the scorching sun. The church doors remained firmly closed while the last-minute adjustments were made inside. Suzanna wouldn't accept nothing less than perfection in her daughter's wedding and that was proving to be very annoying to Wanda.

Even under a large umbrella and using a fan to ward off the heat, it was almost impossible to think with the heavy dress sticking to her skin. Her arm began to get sore from the continuous effort of keep herself refreshed, and her feet were not in a better position. On top of all that, she had founded herself surrounded by the ladies of high society, having to listen to the endless litany they always clucked, and Pietro was late.

As usual.

She had spent all morning in a state of mental numbness, receiving flashes of memory, completely inadequate for that time of day. She found herself constantly being assailed by the memory of the feel of his hands on her body, hearing his hoarse groans all the time, and her blood seemed to boil in anxiety to see him. Though uncomfortable with the heat, Wanda was grateful that it could be a good excuse for her red cheeks.

Suddenly, all the talk around her ceased. It took a second longer than it should have until the princess was able to identify the reason for such a disturbance, which came in the form of her fiancé. Wanda surprised herself by noticing that, between what had happened the night before and all the preparation for the wedding that morning, she had completely forgotten about him.

She forced her best smile as he approached and knelt down in front of her. He took her hand between his and, in a perfectly executed movement that got deep sighs of the whole group, carried her to his lips. As the silent sighs of the women took over, Wanda looked up and saw Pietro enter the courtyard.

That one she considered a true reason for sighs.

Pietro looked like a true temptation, coming straight out of hell and molded by the hands of the Devil himself, only to destroy the virtue of innocent girls. His trousers clung to his thighs, showing more than they should, and his formal coat, made of dark blue fabric that was almost black and fully closed around his throat, seemed to enlarge his wide shoulders. His hair, almost white on the sun, gave him a charming contrast. He wore his favorite sword at his hip, which made him look as threatening as it was sensual.

-You look as beautiful as ever majesty. -Wanda blinked, momentarily lost between the sight of her brother and the man at her feet and forced her eyes away from him. -I hope you save a dance for me at the ball. -She lowered her face and casted a sweet look under her lashes. With her rosy cheeks and lips, she was the perfect picture of a doll.

-As many as you want. -Her reply came in a perfectly controlled whisper. The perfect representation of a lady, so good that she could even make the queen proud, and when he walked away there were at least five girls whispering about the class she demonstrated.

Those public moments were her stage. Being a princess who rarely went out for events, those were she was forced to appear were her chance to show everyone that she was a perfect and delicate little doll, and not the sinful monster they painted. Of course, she knew how to hold a sword better than most men there, and she had nothing in common with those women, but she liked to keep her talents hided with a silly smile.

In the royal court, the surprise factor was always essential.

-You're so lucky. -One of the girls sighed. She wore a light green dress that, along with her extremely pale skin, made her look sick and Wanda had no idea of what her name was. Even so, she remained as cordial as possible, in order to show off her elegance and charisma while she could. -He will be a perfect husband.

-The prince has been so considerate of me... I could never have dreamed of a better suitor. -She sighed. The more people believed that she was really in love with him, the less suspicion they would have about Pietro and eventually they would leave them alone more easily. And that was exactly what Wanda needed.

The church doors opened as if they lead to paradise itself, promising shade and refreshment for all the guests on the patio, and a small commotion spread through the crowd. As if in a magic spell, the sound of trumpets echoed through the place and they all cleared the path for the king and queen. At the same moment Pietro appeared beside her and extended his arm.

They said goodbye to the women and went into the line that was going into the church. Both were aware of all the glances falling on the them as they made the slow walk to their seats. Despite all those eyes tracking every move they made, Wanda couldn't help but feel happier than she'd felt in years.

-You are late. -She murmured without taking her eyes from the heads in front of them. Pietro copied her movement, pretending not care much about what his sister was saying, even though his mind was catching all her words and delighting them as a delicacy.

-I had a little setback.

-What kind? -With the corner of her eye she saw the older twin smile. It was a smile she knew very well, laden with malice and secrets and it made shivers run down through her spine. He lowered his head and let her fall sideways, preventing any snoopers from hearing what he had to say.

-I couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night. And as a consequence, I had to take a longer bath than I had expected. -A unexpected heat rushed up her legs, infiltrating through the multiple layers of her dress and caressing her skin. Every time she thought about Pietro, how magnificent his body was, and what she had been able to make him feel, something took hold of her soul and made every muscle on her body pulse.

Wanda snapped her tongue and turned her face toward him.

-Well, you should have asked for my help.

-You were busy with your dress. And it's such a beautiful piece... -He glanced at the long red dress that Erik had ordered especially for the occasion. -It would be a shame to ruin it. -He smiled and winked, making her giggle.

-Next time, then.

She thought she saw him blush slightly as they knelt before the priest and the king - who casted an angry glance at them for the slight delay - but that glimpse soon changed to a completely defiant smile. Pietro would display a fake submission to many people if he could take any advantage of that, but his father wasn't one of them.

Time seemed to run very slowly while the church was filled by what seemed to be the entire population of the kingdom. Finally, when there were people standing against the walls and every possible inch of the gigantic cathedral had been taken, and even if Wanda still could see a big crowd outside, the soft music began to play. Everyone stood to watch Lorna walk through the nave, to the altar where her future husband was waiting for her.

In fact, all the work Suzanna had had on her daughter's dress was worth it. Wanda couldn't think of any woman who could look prettier than her in the white and gold dress, and a sad thought ran through her head. Soon she would be the one wearing a wedding dress and walking down that hallway. But, unlike her young half-sister, she wouldn't be going towards the man she loved.

-I should have become a nun. -She sighed silently. The queen was too focused on her own daughter to listen to her, but Pietro gave her a sympathetic smile.

-We both should have joined the church. To me, it seems better than the fate to which we are doomed. Live in sanctity and prayer, as Abelard and Heloise. -She remembered that old story. Her nanny had told it a thousand times, in a vain effort to slip into the twins heads that love was sacred and that they should only give themselves to their future spouses.

-Did they love each other? -Her question was a perfect reflection of the one she'd done so long ago, when she first heard the story. Pietro grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers in a perfect union. The overcrowding church was making her press herself against his chest, so she wouldn't be suffocated and lose sight of what was happening in the hallway. The prince took advantage of that position to bring his mouth closed to her ear without anyone actually seeing what he was doing.

-Witch a love as pure and all-consuming as the love of God. -For the first time, the weight of everything that was about to happen hit Wanda. It was different when neither of them dared to proclaim their feelings out loud, but now that they no longer had reservations about assuming the kind of relationship they had... The feeling of being hit hard made tears run down her face.

She would satisfy Erik's wishes because she had no choice. She would give heirs to her husband because she had no choice. And she would live her life unhappy because she had no choice. Nothing in her life was of her own choosing and it would never be.

-So then, I shall become a nun. -She murmured, so low that she had doubts if he had listened. -For I shall never love a husband as i love you. -He gave her no answer, but she didn't need one. The quickening breath against her neck was enough. -It's that not sad?

-Most things in life prove to be sad, sister. At least you can choose who you will spend the rest of your life with, I didn't have the same opportunity. And he's a fool, how hard is it going to be to see you behind his back?

They hadn't yet talked about what they would do when they were married. Pietro would remain there, living with Crystal in the castle where they had grown up, while she would go away. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to see each other often, and the mere possibility of spending so long without him frightened her more than she wanted to admit. There was also the small fact that, while her future husband was indeed a fool in love, Crystal proved herself as an admirable adversary.

-But tell me brother... -Wanda sighed, determined to push away that tense subject. -Men change and tend to show their true faces when they get married. And if my husband proves ungallant? -His free hand gripped her waist, his fingers sinking softly into her soft flesh and, even though the silk, sending waves of heat and electricity through her body.

-I shall cut his heart out with a dinner knife and serve it to you. -Maybe it was the way he tightened her waist, his tone of voice, or even all the strange vibration of being so close in a church, but that seemed a fair revenge to her.

***

Although the rest of the ceremony was dull and tiring, Wanda was very pleased with the ball - or at least all the wine the king was offering -. She had drunk glasses and more glasses of the strong drink, a wine characteristic of that region that was known to make people inebriated faster than the others - in a desperate attempt to drown her sinful desires.

The only thing keeping her from jumping over Pietro, right there at the dinner table, was the damn wine. She felt as if, after having tasted a little bit of him, she could no longer live without his touch. Every second without his lips was an almost unbearable misery, and the constant burning between her legs was putting her in a purgatory.

By the way Pietro was banging his foot against the table at a steady pace, he didn't seem to be in a better position. There were several subjects being discussed around the long table, but he could only keep his eyes on Wanda. Crystal had insisted for hours so they could change places, and his dear sister, in a gesture of solidarity that Erik had firmly observed, was now sitting in front of him.

He knew it was wrong to stare at her like that, especially in public, but her breasts seemed to have tripled in size inside the tight corset and it was impossible to look away. Wanda had drunk more than enough and acquired the habit of biting her lips while giving him a sneak look. Each time he watched her bite her lip and turn her eyes toward him, he had to drink whatever still remained in his cup.

He hadn't been a alone with her for single moment and it was killing him. He needed her more than he needed to breathe, and the realization that this would have to end soon only made that hunger even more urgent. He had even begun to rethink his decision to not consummate their love until she was married. If Wanda assured him that her husband would never accuse her of being impure, why should he deprive her of what she really wanted?

The tall and red-haired man beside her stood up, breaking their exchange of glances. He bent slightly and took her hand, asking, in a way that seemed way too formal to Pietro, if she would give him the honor of a dance. She shook her head, genuinely excited, and walked away with him.

Crystal looked at him with expectation, and Pietro whispered a curse. Wanda was the twin who liked to dance - and the one who was gracious enough to do it - while he preferred to watch her. But that would be a perfect opportunity for him to lay his hands on her, even if it was only for a few seconds.

He knew the song well - being one of the most famous, everyone knew it - and ran to make his way through the people, to make sure he would be right next to Wanda. Crystal seemed to be in heaven, a smile painted across her face, and she didn't care when he missed the firs step and bumped into her.

-My brother is a terrible dancer. -Wanda commented. A drunken giggle played on her lips and she bit them again. The blonde girl in his arms agreed effusively just before turning and giving hands with his sister.

Pietro saw that scene as living poetry. The woman he loved and the one to whom he was destined, both holding hands and fake smiles. Wanda seemed at the same time to reflect and totally diverge from Crystal.

Wanda was night, Crystal was day.

Wanda was mystery, Crystal was innocence.

Wanda was power, Crystal was sweetness.

Wanda was the owner of his heart and soul, but Crystal was the one whom he would had to share his bed and life.

The spell of enchantment that had been cast upon him vanished as soon as they had let go of their hands. Wanda smiled and held out her hands, casually resting them on his chest as they moved. Theoretically, he shouldn't touch her, only she could keep her hands against his heart, but, as soon as they received the signal that they should exchange places with the couple on their right, Pietro rested his hands on her waist.

As they were far enough from their suitors and being covered up by the loud music, Wanda visibly relaxed. She ran her tongue over her reddish lips and smiled in such a way that made him worry about his body betraying him in public.

-You have no idea of how much I want to kiss you right now, Wanda. -He murmured. His voice seemed strange to him, a low purr escaping through clenched teeth. She sighed and her breath became noticeably out of rhythm.

-Oh, my dear brother... I can have a good idea. I feel as if I'm going to die if I can't feel your hands on me soon. -She ran her hand around his neck, clinging to him as they turned once.

-I think everyone is drunk enough that they won't notice our absence... -Pietro whispered to himself as they began to make their way back to where they had left.

-What do you have in mind? -A hungry glow crossed Wanda's eyes.

-Find me in the library as soon as this song is over. -It was the last thing she could catch before they had to change partners again.

***

It had taken him a little longer than he'd calculated to distract Crystal and manage to sneak around the main corridors without being seen, but finally Pietro made his way into the library. The only light in the room came from a table lamp, positioned on the center table, and it barely provided any light to the big room.

He heard a familiar chuckle at the same time his eyes were covered. He could feel her breasts pressing against his back as Wanda stood on tiptoe, hot and tempting. The small second he'd taken to turn around and grab her by the waist seemed to have taken a lifetime, but Pietro had finally held her in his arms.

Wanda attacked his mouth with a voracity he had never seen, the silence of the room being torn by her moans and sighs. Her nimble small hands unbuttoned his coat, which promptly was dropped on the floor, and then pulled the laces of his shirt.

-I missed you brother. -Wanda sighed as she walked away. Pietro felt like the luckiest bastard in the world as she pulled him by the hand in the direction of the couch in the corner of the room.

The light didn't reach that far, and the anonymity provided by the shadows was enough for him to relax. Pietro felt the furniture against the back of his legs and let his body fall on the couch, his hands never leaving her body. Wanda dropped herself at his feet, loosening the string of his pants just enough that she could lower them.

-Calm down, love, you're going to get hurt. -It took all the willpower that still existed inside him to say that and move her hands away. Maybe she was more drunk than he'd expected, and that wasn't a good idea.

Her bottom lip leaned forward, an expression that was far from her usual. He laughed and pulled her up, sitting her down beside him. Wanda narrowed her eyes and rehearsed a punch, which hit him in the chest with the force of an ant.

-Don't laugh at me. -She whispered. Her tongue curled up a little, making him take a while to understand her. The pouting came back immediately, and the brunette rested her head against his shoulder. Her lips found the way back to his, even in near dark. -It's hurting again... I need you, brother. -A tortured moan escaped her parted lips as she finally managed to dribble him and reach her goal.

Another giggle echoed between them, followed by Wanda's sad protest as his hand moved her away again. Pietro held her with both hands, holding her as far as he could in that position.

-I want you too. But the wine is clouding your judgment and the only thing I'm going to do with you tonight is to put you in bed.

-You're mean. -Her head fell to the side and her hair fell over her eyes. She blew the hair strands up and they fell back into her face, leaving her completely frustrated as she shook her head like a dog.


	10. We're just wasting time trying to prove who's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I couldn't post on Monday because I finished writing the second chapter of Rewrite the stars, and wanted to post as fast as possible - and I had class the next day, so I was bit out of time -. Yesterday I had some personal issues and I ended up getting very busy and didn't have time to post it, but I promise I'll make up for it by posting two chapters today!  
> This chapter has one of my favorites scenes from The Borgias, and I really really like it. I remember crying in frustration when I first watched this scene and wanted to try to recreate that in my version. Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

_Ships in the night – Mat Kearney_

 

On the next morning Wanda felt as if the world were purposely trying to cause pain in her. Her head ached at the smallest sound, the sunlight burned her eyes, and there was nothing that could make her get out of bed on that day. Even her stomach hadn't been spared, being completely cranky and sensitive to any the scents of food scattering across the castle.

The celebrations for Lorna's wedding would last until Monday and everyone was already on their feet, preparing themselves for the many tasks around the day. Her companions were no different and entered her room like a army, opening the curtains, pulling her out of the bed and arranging the covers soon after she got up, shoving her into the silk robe and stocking the table with food. Immediately they left the room, announcing that they would be preparing her bath, and leaving behind an immaculate room.

The whole thing had taken less than five minutes and Wanda just sat down at the table, staring at a piece of bread and wondering what the hell had happened while sinking into a spiral of pain. The door opened and one of the servants walked shyly inside, carrying a tray laden with cups and a wine decanter, followed closely by Pietro.

She put everything on the table and left quickly, almost missing when Pietro turned to thank her and give her a stunning smile that, Wanda was sure, the girl would never forget. As slowly as she could - to not trigger the unbearable pain in her head again - she lifted her head and just stared as her twin pulled the other chair and sat down.

-I presumed you would be hating yourself for drinking so much last night. -He had a damn convinced smile on his face that almost made her forget all the pain just to give him a good slap. -Then I brought some of my classic hangover medicines. -Pietro indicate the tray loaded with a flourish.

She wasn't very confident about the medicinal accuracy of his drinks, but, considering how many times she had seen him almost dead after a night of drinking and completely restored just a few hours later, she had to give him the benefit of the doubt. After a closer inspection she realized that all the liquids were completely familiar and ranged from wine to lemon and honey.

-Where should I start then, my dear brother? -He reached out to fill one of the glasses with wine. Wanda felt her stomach twitch on the mere sight of the dark liquid being poured. Wines were treacherous drinks, and she'd sworn, as soon as she'd woken up feeling like a living dead, she'd never drink it again. -I don't think that's a good idea.

-The wine is for me. Erik wants me to spend more time with your fiancé, so I'll have to take him to visit the city. And I don't want to be sober while doing that. -The blonde shook his head and sipped the wine. -You'll start with a spoonful of honey.

-At least I'm not going to be the only one in agony today. -She swallowed the honey with pleasure, running her tongue over her lips. At least that one was not bad, but she wasn't so sure about the others. -I'm going to spend the morning with Lorna, doing "lady things" and preparing her for her night.

-Ginger tea. -Pietro pointed to one of the cups, the amber liquid looking almost transparent in the strong sunlight.

-At least Nat will be there too. -She continued after the first - and difficult - sip. The tea had a strong taste of ginger that made her teeth ache, but she would not be a weak woman as Pietro kept his eyes fixed on her. -But I'm not excited about having to spend the day forcing a smile and listening to the same conversations as always. And as if that weren't enough, I'll have to spend the rest of the afternoon standing up while the seamstress looks for the adjustments that need to be done to my wedding dress.

Pietro felt the ice trickling down his spine, killing all the fake animation from the wine. He hoped Wanda's engagement would last as long as Lorna's, or at least half of it, but if she had a dress ready and in the process of adjusting, things were going much faster than he expected.

His expression changed immediately. Although he always had everything he wanted, he had never become a spoiled child. But that was exactly how he felt. As if someone was taking away his favorite toy to give it to another child he hated.

Except Wanda was no toy, she owned her heart.

And now that everything had changed for both of them, he doubted he could live without her.

-You didn't tell me you'd already had a dress. -She closed her eyes and swallowed the rest of the tea. Wanda pushed the cup away from her as if the porcelain was poisonous just to see another one slide into her hands. -Lemon and hot water. I promise this won't be so bad. -Pietro tried to reassure her and reached out his right hand to hold hers.

He was right, even without anything to sweeten, it wasn't so bad. The soft taste washed away the remnants of ginger, and the hot water feel better than she'd expected, drowning out the nausea, and she'd drunk it all faster than she'd intended.

-I didn't buy a new dress, I intend to wear the same dress that our mother wore at her wedding. But I'm shorter and a little bit thinner than she was, so I need some repairs.

-Last but not least, mint tea with honey. -Pietro handed her the last cup and settled back into the chair, refilling his glass once more. She really didn't want to drink anything else, but the prospect of having to spend all day walking back and forth with that horrible headache was enough incentive for her to start having her last tea. -You'll be the most beautiful thing in this world when you walk into that church, no matter what you're wearing.

The princess looked up at him, the cold tea halfway to her mouth, feeling her heart beat louder at the unspoken words. Silence hovered between the twins, revealing all the things that could never happen. He would never be the man waiting at the end of that hallway, they would never have children together, they could never go public like lovers, and above of all, they would never spend the rest of their lives side by side.

She would give her own soul to the Devil if he could make the two stay together.

But apparently the Devil was not taking orders.

The door opened loudly and they both jumped in their seats, their hands desperately searching for something to do, as Natasha walked up to them. Her shoes made a curious noise against the floor, growing louder as she got close.

-Ah, your first fight against the hangover. I'm so proud! -She hummed. -Sometimes I forget that you're just a kid when it comes to experiences like that. But you have to start getting ready if you don't want to see Lorna come crying through that door. That girl is more afraid of losing her damn virginity than of the war that is knocking on our doors. -She rolled her eyes.

-Well, that's my cue. -Pietro got up and put his glass down on the table. With a single step he was standing next to his sister, bending down - and cursing Natasha internally for coming in at the wrong time -, he laid a tender kiss on her forehead. -I'll see you at the ball.

***

The late afternoon sun was still on the sky when Pietro returned to the castle, accompanied by his brothers in law and Erik. His day had been tedious and a time wasted, and all he wanted was to sink into a bath with Wanda on his lap. Unfortunately, only one of these things was waiting for him, and it wasn't his sister.

He was walking down the hall toward his bedroom when one of her ladies came by. The girl had flushed cheeks and dark blond hair that seemed to blend into her skin.

-Majesty. -She bow and he almost rolled his eyes. It was enough that he had to accept people doing everything for him all the time, he didn't want anyone to bow when they saw him. -The princess asks you to go to her bedroom. She wants your opinion on her wedding dress.

-Okay, thank you. -He murmured absently as turned the corridor. There was no sign of anyone there and everything seemed silent - it was strange since it was never silent when she had company - which meant that she was alone, and he could finally kiss her as he had been wanting all morning.

He stopped in front of her door, his heart pounding so loudly that he wondered if anyone could hear him and took a deep breath before knocking.

-Wanda? - He called when he got no answer.

-It is my brother? -Her voice echoed on the other side.

-Yes.

-My brother who loves me? -Her voice sounded amused, as if words were dipped in sugar before they came out of her mouth. Pietro thought that he had heard a giggle, but the door stifled almost every sound in the room.

-The same. -And the only. His mind completed.

-Come in then. See my wedding gown.

Nothing, ever, could have prepared him for what he would see when he opened the door.

The windows were wide open, letting the sun cover everything with his warm light. There were all sorts of things scattered around the room, from rolls of cloth, ribbons and beads to scissors and boxes, but no one was in the room beyond her. Wanda lay on her bed, her smile carved on her face, only partially covered by her dress.

Even after so many years and everything they had done in the past few weeks, he had never seen her completely naked. Now he could see everything - at least a lot more than he had ever seen in his life - and he felt as his heart would stop beating at any moment.

-God... -He knew his jaw was inches away from the ground and she would be bragging about that for the next years, but none of that mattered.

Pietro could see her legs - thick and muscular by the years of horse riding - turning into her hip and sinking into her thin waist, which he desperately wanted to run his hands into, and flowing into the curve of her protruding clavicle. Her dark skin, shinning on the sunlight, had a light of her own that was almost like magic and he would have given up his fortune without thinking twice so he could run his lips over the special spot between her hip and waist.

It was only half of her body and the really important points remained covered by the dress, but he felt his cock completely awake.

Wanda bit her lower lip and rested her head on her left hand. Her hair had been tied at the top of her head, giving him even more to see.

-Come close, brother. -The prince stood by the door, not knowing if he should obey her or leave the room. The sight was mesmerizing, and he wanted more than ever to touch her, but it was the middle of the day, with the castle crowded with new employees and guests, and anyone could enter the room. -My gown... Do you approve? -Wanda, seeing that he wouldn't move, pulled the sleeve of the dress that covered her breasts and put it on the bed.

Pietro was one step away from getting down on his knees and begging her to stop torturing him.

He couldn't deny that he had imagined his sister naked for years. She was his greatest, and after a few years the only one, fantasy and he had imagined her body in every possible way. But his mind didn't do her justice. Wanda had the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen in his entire life. Big enough to escape through his fingers, he was sure of it, the areolae just two shades darker than the rest of her skin and her tense nipples, begging for his mouth to caress them.

She started laughing again and he remembered that he should say something. A quick glance at the dress revealed that there were no big changes on the classic model, which he had seen many times.

-The gold is... Divine. -Now that his brain was slowly working again, he was able to piece together the environment around him. The scattered things should belong to the seamstress and her assistants, which meant that she was still in the castle and her work had not been finished. Just another person to add the list of who could catch them in the act.

And there was no way to disprove that.

-I... I should leave, sister. -Disappointment crossed the princess's face.

-Why? -Wanda made a pout of fake annoyance that, although he knew it was pure pretending, made him want to get down on his knees and ask her forgiveness. -Am I an ugly brother?

-The man that makes that claim would lose his tongue. -For a moment she didn't said anything, and a strange silence fell around them. Then Wanda moved on the bed, letting her body fall slightly back, and lifted her right leg toward him.

-My foot. Is it strange? -She looked at her own foot with the concentration someone who creates a mathematical theory. -Too large, perhaps?

-Your foot is beautiful. -Pietro rubbed his face, trying, vainly, to wake himself up from that trance.

-You can't tell from there. Feel it. -They both stared at each other for a few seconds, her bare leg stretched out toward him, and he stood by the door. Pietro took a deep breath and took the first step, knowing she wouldn't give up until she had exactly what she wanted.

He held her foot against the palm of his hand, feeling the contrast between the slightly rough skin - the result of the childish years in which she had been running barefoot around the castle and which she had never got to get rid of - and the soft part. That simple and innocent touch was enough to raise the fire in his veins and make his pants feel smaller.

-Is this a game?

-It's a game of want and wanting. -She watched as he ran his fingers along her foot, rubbing it awkwardly, but still being sexy just as Pietro could be. -The toes are splayed a little. God must have made better feet, I'm sure.

-Not that I've found. -Her delighted laughter filled the room.

-You're a connoisseur of feet.

-Yes. -He laughed too, feeling himself slowly drawn into her net of dangerous jokes. -And I haven't found none better. -Pietro's smile died as the joke faded into the air, as unstable as his confused mind, while hers remained steady, with all its mysteries well keep.

-My calf. -Wanda turned her foot between his fingers, stretching further to reach the sleeve of his shirt. -Is it elegant? -She grabbed the thin cloth between her fingers and pulled it incessantly in a silent wish that he came even closer. -Is it smooth?

For a second, he let himself be carried and slid his hand across her soft skin, delighting himself in the almost imperceptible contraction of the muscles beneath it. Then the fear of being caught strike again, like an insistent hunter, and he pulled his hand away, letting her leg fall on the bed.

-What is this game, sister? -Wanda sighed, clearly annoyed. She moved on the bed and pulled the blanket over her body to cover her breasts.

-My betrothed is a fool, he never kissed me. But still I'm expected to lose my virginity with him. With an idiot. And the only man that I love don't want to give me what I need.

-I'm sure your future husband will have more courage on your wedding night. -Pietro wanted to give those words an encouraging intonation, but the phrase had come out more like he was threatening a ghost in the room. The idea that his precious sister would have to lie with that fool made him bite his tongue with hate.

And she loved that reaction.

-Are you sure? -Wanda sat up on the bed, letting the covers fall around her, just enough that she could reach him. That this body has the necessary charms? -Without shame, she grabbed his shirt with her right hand and used all her strength to pull him to the bed.

-I'm certain. -Even though she was strong, Wanda could never have dragged him to her bed - especially in that position - if he didn't offer her any help. On the outside Pietro seemed completely lost in the curves of her body, while on the inside he was screaming out all the curses he knew. Wanda reached into his hair, dragging her short nails through his scalp and pulling on the strands just enough to make sure she had his attention.

-I'm a Maximoff and I feel unloved. -Her hand slid down and she grabbed his prominent chin. Her nails dug into his skin - covered by a low beard - in a clear sign of dominance.

-Positively, a foolish. -Wanda released him and a small smile played on her lips.

-You look but don't touch. -His hand went involuntarily to the tempting curve of her waist, where they nestled as if they are made for it. She let her head fall back, her lips parted in ecstasy for finally getting some of the touch that he had denied it to her.

It was like being in the presence of one of the Greek goddesses.

Pure beauty and sensuality, begging for his touch as someone begs for food and water.

Pietro could no longer deny her what she desired, and his body didn't want to say no too.

He leaned forward, yearning for the sweetness of her lips.

Wanda whimpered in return, panting at the magnitude of what they were about to do.

Three knocks came from the auxiliary door.

-Mademoiselle? -The unfamiliar voice floated into the room. Pietro was standing in the same second, fast as lightning, his chest going up and down with such force that he feared his was going to break a rib.

Wanda let a tear of pure frustration fall and sat on the bed with a wry smile on her face. Her hands searched blindly for the robe, not really remembering where she had kept it. Pietro stood by the bed, confused between getting out of there or staying to find out if that was part of her game. She looked up at him, her pupils so dilated that the green was just a thin ring, and smiled.

-You must leave us, brother.

-Yes...  -He muttered without making any effort to move.

-It would be a courtesy. -The words finally penetrated his slow brain. Pietro ran his hands through his blond hair and turned to the door, ready to leave.

-Yes of course. -He replied to a partially closed door.

The prince stood outside her door, staring at the wall in front of him and trying to process what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone is curious and hasn't watched the tv show - or just want to watch that scene - I'll leave the link for the video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbi9p5b7-4s&has_verified=1


	11. 11 - I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone for the past week but things got a little crazy with college and I also ended up getting sick, and really didn't have the time to post. And also because of college, I can't promise when I will post, but I am trying to post as fast as possible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

_**Young God - Halsey** _

 

Pietro knew - and hated - when his sister was trying to hide from him.

During the last days of celebrations for Lorna's marriage she had hardly spoken to him, much less looked in his direction. He had no idea what he had done wrong this time, but he suspected it had a something to do with that afternoon. With the big and constant flow of servants all over the castle it was almost impossible for him to visit her in the middle of the night, and since her ladies had been instructed never to leave the princess alone while her fiancé was around, there was no way Wanda could scape to his room.

Not that she was even trying.

And he was very afraid of what could have caused such change.

The sun was still on when he found her, right after the big Sunday lunch, standing on the balcony of the women's hall. Lorna had been gone for a few hours, for her honeymoon, and there was no sign of anyone else there but her silhouette across the room, giving him enough courage to cross it. All the visitors had departed the previous morning - except for Natasha, who had delayed her journey until that afternoon - and with them all the servants are gone too, leaving the corridors silent once again.

She seemed to be completely distracted, staring at the horizon with so much concentration that a small wrinkle was formed on her forehead. Pietro allowed himself to observe her for a second, as he hadn't been able to do for the last week. Wanda wore one of his favorite dresses, the only one that wasn't red or a dark color, in a delicate light green. The fabric had such detailed and intricate embroidery that the whole dress seemed to be adorned with small real roses.

Her long hair was tied only by a rose-shaped brooch, so that most of it continued to fall down her shoulders and to hang in big curls down her back. The urge to run his fingers through her curls was almost irresistible to him, only being overcome by the urge to hold her in his arms that dominated all his gestures.

-It's too early to start drinking, don't you think -Wanda didn't notice him approaching and almost knocked over the forgotten wine glass in her hand as she felt his strong arms around her. Even through all the layers of the dress, she could feel every tense muscle in his body, pressing her against him and holding her in his arms. Her inner spirit sigh in delight. Since that afternoon - the one in which she'd gathered all of her courage and had a glass of whiskey to get him to see her as she wanted to be seen - she just couldn't think about anything else.

It was her personal hell. Wishing so much for something that she felt as if she would die at any moment, but still never being able to reach it because of the stupid notion of honor her idiot brother had. She knew that Pietro did that for her own good, but her heart, unaccustomed to rejections from him, didn't understand this.

Her head was a head of a woman, ready to become a queen, but her heart was still a spoiled child. And he was angry.

-I learned from the best. -She murmured in a cold tone that surprised even herself. Pietro pushed himself away for a few inches, and, as much as her insides screamed for her to pull him back, Wanda took advantage of that to escape his grip and begin to make her way back to the hall.

He was faster than her and grabbed her by her free arm. With a tug Wanda was back in his arms, her expression showing all the indignation she felt for being treated so rudely. The older twin took the cup from her hands and balanced it on the marble wall, still maneuvering his sister's body until she was trapped between the wall and him. Wanda stared at his chest, watching her shallow breath in an effort to not look up.

Look into his eyes would be her ruin.

-You've ran away enough from me. We need to talk.

-What's the point of talking if nothing's is going to change? You made your choice, brother, and you don't understand the one I want to make. -He grabbed her chin with such delicacy that surprised her. After the rough way he had grabbed her, that sweet touch was the last thing she expected. Wanda tried to resist, but he was stronger than her was and soon she found herself staring into those damn blue eyes. His mouth hung over hers, the few inches between them filled with pure tension.

-You're right, I don't understand. That's why I want you to explain what made you change your mind.

-I've never been happy with this "agreement." -She snapped her tongue and turned her head, trying to escape again. Pietro grabbed her hands and placed them on the wall behind her, which proved not to be a good choice since it made her breasts jump forward and to be pressed against his chest.

All this closeness, after so many lonely days, was taking its toll, and he knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by his smart little sister. She smiled, as malicious as the demon itself, and bit her lip.

-And I think "him" don't agreed with that either. -He rolled his eyes.

-When did you become the provocative twin and I I became the serious one?

-When you started training to be king and I figured out how good an orgasm is. -A sarcastic smile began to sprout on his lips, slowly taking shape and returning some of the playful glow she hadn't seen in him eyes for some time. But, before it could really become tangible, it died, and Pietro put his serious mask back on.

-Do not try to distract me. You were not happy, but you accepted the agreement. What has changed? -Wanda sighed, assuming she has been defeated. He would just insist and pursue her until she told him the truth, as always.

-Nat. -She took a deep breath and Pietro released her, doubting she was going to try to run away again. -She told me a few things that made me see my future in a different way. -He raised one eyebrow, silently asking her to continue. -When she was sixteen, she fell in love with a teacher from the village and they got married in secret. He died a few months later because of an epidemic and she was forced to marry that duke, and all the others that came after him.

-He was the only man she'd ever loved in life, and the first man she'd ever slept with. You would have to be there to understand the magnitude of this, Pietro. I've never seen her cry, or show any extreme emotion, but it seemed as if she would collapse at any moment if she stopped drinking while she talked about him. And she said that, even if they had been together for only a few months, it was the only time in her life when she was truly happy and would never trade those nights for nothing.

-I love you, not him. And since I can't make you the only one, I want you to at least be my first. But we don't have months. In the speed with which things are going I will be married before winter arrives and, unlike her, I won't have these memories to help me survive this marriage. -He took her hands again. They seemed so small and delicate between his large and gross hands, that it made him fear any unexpected movement. It was hard to remember that his sister was made of iron, not porcelain, when she talked like that. -Do you understand now? Why I need this? Why I need you?

-Yes... But Wanda...

-If even after hearing this you still have doubts, maybe it's not the right thing. -He denied it and released her hands, only to move them to her face. Her eyes were clouded with tears and her cheeks flushed. For the thousandth time that day, Pietro hated himself for making her sad like that.

-I have no doubts, but I fear for you.

-Unfounded fears! -Wanda dug her nails in his chest in a desperate attempt to cling to him, to make him understand her point of view. -They already talk us about us everywhere. Why deny ourselves the pleasure of which we are already accused?

He wanted to have an answer. To make her see how big and disastrous the consequences would be if they succumbed to that primary desire. But he couldn't. Because there was no logical answer that would overcome the love he felt for her and his need to make her happy.

The world could burn to the ground as long as she had a smile on her face.

And he was more than happy to deal with any consequences that could come.

-Oh, there you are! -The familiar voice made Wanda jump on her own feet.

-Speaking of the devil... -A fake smile was on her face immediately, and she walked away from him, wiping her tears as discreetly as she could. Pietro cleared his throat and took a deep breath before following her toward the redhead.

-I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye.

-Not say goodbye to the two of you? Never. This treatment is reserved for Erik. -Wanda sighed and unexpectedly launched forward, hugging her hard enough to break her ribs.

-I wish you could stay longer. -She murmured without taking her face off the curve of Natasha's neck.

-Me too, dear. Unfortunately, I have postponed this moment for a long time and my husband has been very impatient. -She rolled her eyes. -He's been getting sicker and I hope he's still alive when I get there so I can send him to hell in person. But don't worry, I'll be here for your wedding. Even if I have to kill the whole royal guard to get inside. -Her laughter filled all the space left by the previous conversation, killing any remnants of tension that could still exist between them.

-Call me if you need any help. I never say no to a good fight.

***

Now that all the visitors had left and most part of the remaining servants had been out for the night, the castle seemed silent as a tomb. Wanda had locked herself in her room, a barrier formed by the two ladies who had stayed in the castle, avoiding Pietro as much as she could. It hurt like hell to have to stay away from him purposefully, but at least it was good training for the rest of her life.

She had already lost track of time as she stared at the dim light of the candle at her nightstand. Sleep seemed to have completely abandoned her as her mind wandered through fanciful ideas about why he hadn't even tried to see her. It was completely stupid, and probably another reflection of the childish instinct in her heart, but she still wanted him to come for her. She didn't care anymore if they would fight since he was there.

Wanda didn't like being alone for too long. Since preparations for Lorna's wedding had begun - and with all her concerns with her own wedding - she'd barely had time to sit down and think, and now her head was beginning to buzz with dangerous thoughts. The exaggerated silence didn't do her any good either. The shadows seemed to come alive, slowly morphing into monsters and ghosts that were only mirrors of her true fears.

Across the hall, Pietro was in agony.

It had been some time since he'd felt like that for the last time. The dizziness and confusion of having strange feelings mixed with his, invading and stealing his mind, was intoxicating and hypnotizing. And there was no doubt that the cause of that was laying in her bed across the hall, martyred herself and hating him.

He had spent the rest of his day mulling over what she had told him, searching for reasons to continue denying what his heart wanted. He was starting to understand all the pain she felt. All the muscles of his body seemed prostrate, frozen in time, refusing to move if it were not for her.

Pietro was hanging by a thread. And that thread was already being undone.

He got up and reached the wooden door that separated them even before he had actually made that decision. He took a deep breath before opening the door and facing a beautiful pair of green eyes. Wanda continued to breathe audibly, lips parted, unable to stop her face from betraying her.

There was no need to say anything, not when her thoughts were so ingrained into his, and their bodies knew exactly what to do. Pietro took her mouth, as sweet as a ripe fruit, satisfying his desire for her through the precise movements of his tongue.

Ignoring the fact that they were still on the dusty corridor, Wanda grabbed the hem of his shirt - already extremely wide and partially open - and pulled it over his head. Pietro growled softly as he had to move his mouth away from hers, but he was more than grateful that he could feel the warmth of her body against his skin. Leaving the piece behind, he grabbed her by the waist, just to keep her close to him and make sure that her wasn't just a dream and kicked the door to his room.

He couldn't risk having her ladies gossiping around the castle that the princess was bleeding for no reason. For him, find an excuse was easy, after all warriors got hurt all the time, and it was normal that they would appear bleeding without realizing it. He couldn't be too careful about that.

In the small second that took him to find the damn key and lock the door, she had already got rid of her nightgown. The feeling that he was going to die at any second if he didn't put his hands on her soon assaulted him again, just as intensely and fast as it had done before. Wanda bit her lip before opening a beautiful and malicious grin, causing all the animalish spirit on him to make its way through his chest.

Pietro caught her in the air, grabbing her around the waist with the easily, his hands clutching the soft flesh of her ass while he carried her to the bed. He hesitated before releasing her, not wanting to move away from her body, but finally put her as gently as he could on the mattress. He stood in front of her, completely hypnotized by the reflection of the candlelight on her skin and not actually believing about what was about to happen.

He rested his hands on her knees and spread her legs to put his body between them. A low moan, filled with rejoicing, escaped through her lips and she found herself opening her legs even more, asking for more of his touch. She ran her hands across his bare chest, reading the tense muscles with the tips of her fingers as their mouths worked together.

There was no weight on her, giving her enough room to move her hands across his exposed skin. She explored all that she could, from his strong, flexed arms to the base of his back, running her nails through his stomach and going down, where the almost invisible hairs started to appear, and her progress was stopped by his pants.

-Are you going to take this off or not? -He could help a laugh - that almost cost him his balance -.

-Calm down, my love... I still have some things I want to do with you before we get to the end. -Pietro kissed her neck, nibbling and sucking her skin as his hand covered one of her breasts.

-Like what? -He held the nipple of her left breast between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing it just enough to make her jump and let out a tortured groan.

-This. -He repeated the movement on her right nipple before returning his full attention to the one he had just left. His eyes were locked on hers as Pietro lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around the nipple. Her lips slowly parted, offering him a glimpse of a rosy tongue and white teeth, only to be closed on a thin line shortly thereafter.

The blonde twin closed his teeth around it and pulled until she was panting wildly. He knew from experience how that warm mixture of pain and pleasure could feel good and see her react in that way, giving herself completely to him, aroused an even more lascivious desire within the prince.

He continued his little routine of nibbling, sucking, pulling and licking until he was definitely satisfied with the reddish tone that her sensitive skin had acquired. When he finally had the two breasts matching perfectly, he moved down, leaving a wet trail of kisses through her flat stomach. Pietro paused, surprised at the image in front of him, and held out his index finger to slide against the skin of her pussy.

-That's new. -Wanda laughed and shifted in bed, uncomfortable with the absence of his touches.

-The French are very creative with the way they use wax. -He slid his finger along her opening, plunging it into the soaked flesh and rubbing his wet finger against the tense mountain of nerves. -Oh...-Wanda sighed, loving the fizzing sensation that already started in her stomach.

-Well, the French have my complete respect. -Without even blinking, he sank his tongue inside her.

Wanda let out a mix between a groan and a scream that would have put the whole castle awake in a second if the place wasn't almost empty and the walls weren't as thick as a tree trunk. She let her body fall onto the mattress, clutching at the sheets as if her life depended on it. Her moans continued to slip out every time he moved his tongue inside her, teasing her in that special spot.

He pulled himself away and concentrated on paying attention to her clit, sucking it with a skill that almost made her curious. Almost. The two fingers he had slid into her erased any thoughts her head might have begun to produce about the origins of his oral abilities in the same second.

Pietro was simply enchanted by her body's reactions. Wet to the point of soaking the sheets, perfectly slippery and warm with only a few strokes from his tongue. The way she got even tightened around his fingers, as if they could save her life, it made it almost impossible for him not to tear his pants and bury herself completely inside her. However, Wanda was still his priority and his greatest concern, and he would never do anything to hurt her, even though he was in agony.

He removed his fingers to run his tongue all the way down, before he alternated between pushing it into her and sucking the nerves he loved so much. Wanda could no longer keep her eyes open. Her brain had stopped functioning, leaving it to her instincts, which bombarded every nerve in her body with delicious sensations. She didn't know what to do with her hands, grabbing her own skin, or scratching anything she could reach or diving them through the strands of Pietro's hair.

Her whispers were nothing but lost words amid the intense moans. The waves of pure fire steal her air and sanity, pushing her even deeper into that abyss of pure pleasure. With her hands hooked on his almost white hair, she redirected him to the point that begged for attention, and he held it tightly as he stroked it with the tip of his tongue.

Wanda felt as if her body was going to explode. And in a way, that's exactly what happened. Pietro continued to suck in every remaining drop of her orgasm, ensuring that she was still aroused enough to feel as little pain as possible. Reluctantly, he left her alone in bed to take out his only remaining piece of clothing.

For a long time she just lay there, not moving or expressing any reaction, and he began to fear that she had fallen asleep. So, as if she was just awakening from a good dream, she moaned and sighed. Her eyes widened into emerald gemstones, so charged with desire that it didn't even seem like she'd just had one of the biggest orgasms of her life.

There was no sign of nervousness or fear when Wanda spread her legs again, ready to receive him in all her glory. For a moment she allowed herself to absorb the image of the man in front of her. His height was the first point to be noticed, making him seem somewhat threatening from where she was, but still sexy as only he could be. Broad shoulders and slightly defined muscles. Thick and muscular thighs, perfect for her to dug her nails on it. And then there was his cock, the only point on his body that really showed how he felt.

He was about to explode.

Pietro searched her mouth again and she was lost between the sensation of his body completely naked pressed to hers - nothing, ever, could overcome the heat that moved along their skin - long enough not to notice his movements. There was no sign or clue what was going to happen, and when the pain finally struck her it was too late.

It was like hitting the end of a table. Excruciating pain, quickly being followed by a warm pain that slowly disappeared with her slow breath. Pietro held her in his arms, kissing her cheeks and lips, waiting patiently until she wasn't trembled anymore. The first movement was still tied to a little pain and he stopped again after feeling her tension.

-You don't have to keep going Wanda... -He tried to reassure her. She smiled and raised her face to kiss him.

-I'm fine brother. It's just... It's weird. I guess I didn't expect it to feel so big inside me. -He smiled and kissed her upper lip. He tried to move his hips again and, not receiving any negative response from her, let himself dive deeper.

It was like magic.

Wanda didn't have to tell him anything to let him know when she wanted him to go faster, or when she wanted him to do it with more strength. Pietro was completely buried inside her body, her soul and her head, just as she too was dominating him, making words obsolete. He grabbed her right hand, entwining their fingers as theirs moans and whispers became a miscellaneous of indecipherable words, murmured to the moon during their little deliriums of pleasure.

They moved as if they were just one. Without any concern for who disapproved of them, their father, wars or future marriages. Nothing but hands, mouths and whispers mattered. They were no longer the king's children, brothers or royalty.

At that precious moment they were just a man and a woman.

Two lovers demonstrating their love in the oldest and most sacred way.

-I love you Pietro. -She murmured, her neck exposed as he ran his lips across her skin. - _Me voliv tu.*_

It had been a long time since he'd last heard those words. The ancient language, forbidden to anyone who didn't share the Romani blood, used to evoke all sorts of strange feelings, but at that particular moment it seemed perfect. He closed his eyes, going against her one last time, and took a deep breath before pressing his mouth against his sister's.

- _Me voliv tu, phen.**_ -His last words echoed through her, tearing her heart in half and depositing in her soul.

At that moment, staring into her brother's ice-blue eyes and hearing those words spoken in her mother tongue, Wanda knew they were both lost.

And she had never been so happy to have a reserved place in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love you.  
> **I love you, sister.


	12. 12 - You could try and take us but we're the gladiators.

_**Glory and gore - Lorde** _

As much as he tried, Pietro couldn't sleep. After he had made love to the woman he loved in every inch of the room, his body begged for a few hours of rest, yet his mind seemed to want something completely different. He would have been rolling on the bed for hours if Wanda's presence hadn't stopped him.

There was a weight in his consciousness. Not for what they had done, but for what he hadn't said to her before they did. He had let himself get carried with the moment, and now he feared she would take his secret as a betrayal. He didn't know how he would live if Wanda decided she couldn't love a man who had hidden something as important as the secret he carried.

He continued to stare at the ceiling without daring to move, very aware of the warm body curled around his. In the distance, the church bells ringed, announcing the beginning of a new day, and about a minute later the castle bells joined his ring. Wanda immediately lifted her head, her eyes attentive and gigantic like a frightened cat. Her hair, completely messy, fell over her shoulders and down the valley between her bare breasts, giving her that ethereal look that made his jaw dropped.

She blinked a few times, hoping that her eyes would become accustomed to the light of day. Pietro reached out and pulled some of the strands away from her eyes. Wanda cast a desperate glance toward the rest of the room, running through all the mess they had made and stopping at the closed door.

-Don't worry, we still have a few good minutes before the servants show up. -An unsolicited smile spread across her face as she took a deep breath and shrugged.

-In that case... -The princess jumped into his lap with an enviable agility and laid her body over her brother's. Her lips searched his, but, instead of the mystical sensation of heat and excitement, she found only distraction. Wanda knew him well enough to know when her brother's head was somewhere else, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the that moment. -Something is disturbing you. Tell me.

-I don't think that's a good idea. -Wanda rolled her eyes. She sat down on his chest, putting enough force into her thighs so he couldn't get up without taking her with him.

-You're going to tell me. Even if I have to spend the day sitting on you and let everyone find out what we did last night. -Despite the quick smile that crossed his face, there was a genuine concern on his blue eyes.

-Wanda... -His voice sounded hoarse and impatient, like every time he'd tried to push her away while being a fucking bossy bastard. Her response was just rolling her eyes. She expected that, after so many years, he would had learned that this tactic didn't work with her. In fact, it only made her even more stubborn.

The brunette rested her hands on his chest and forced him to lay down, using him as a support for her own body.

-Do you regret what we did? -She murmured, trying to hide the fear in her voice, so close she could kiss him if she wanted to.

-Never.

-Tell me then.

-You're going to hate me.

-Well, if you really believe that, you're a even bigger idiot than I thought, brother. -He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, bringing her along. With Wanda comfortably settled on his lap and their bodies pressed into an intimate, but not sexual, touch, he sighed and let his head fall back.

-It's the only thing I've ever hid from you on my entire life, and only because I fear your reaction. -The uncomfortable silence fell on the room as he kept his eyes down. Wanda feared that anyone could come in at any moment, but the curiosity about what he had to say outweighed her fear. She doubted there was anything about him that she didn't know - even things he would never know she knew about - but even the remote possibility that he might be right made her head impatient.

-When we were sixteen, I started trying to forget you by sleeping with other women. -Wanda held a grumble. She remembered that time and all the jealousy she had felt. Every time she accidentally listened to her ladies gossiping about the girls being seen coming out of his room she felt as if a big dagger was stuck on her back. For many years she had lived with that constant pain, but the last few months had been such a powerful balm that she no longer remembered what that was like. -And that led me to Zrinka. It happened only once, but that was enough for her to get pregnant. Erik sent her away during her pregnancy and he was willing to give her some land and a good allowance to keep it a secret after the child was born, but... -He lowered his face again and there was no doubt that he was trying to hold his tears.

Gently, Wanda held his face. For the rest of the world Pietro was indestructible, but at her side he never hesitated to show what he really felt.

-I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I already knew that. -The shock was clear on his face. Now it was Wanda's turn to take a deep breath.

-Who do you think that argued with Erik to stop him from throwing her out on the street? He would never do anything good for her without me to ensure that he would keep his word. Zrinka came to me when she found out she was expecting your child because she knew how ruthless our dear father is and knew she would get nothing but exile if she told him alone. I must admit that it hurt me that you hadn't come to me for help. But then I decided I would be better if you didn't know. I didn't want things to get any more complicated between us... Anyway, I made sure she was well cared, and I was there during the birth... And on the funeral too.

-The one Erik wouldn't let me go.

-Yes... -The sepulchral silence had returned and seemed to make the room cold as ice. Wanda felt the need to search for her clothes and leave, but she forced herself to stay a little longer. She felt that he wanted to be alone with his personal demons, but she didn't want to leave things like that. -Are you angry? Because I didn't tell you? -He lowered his eyes to the face of his beloved sister.

-No... The past is just that: something that has passed. Zrinka is married now and has another child, and I have my fiancée. Besides that, there was nothing we could have done then, let alone now. But I can't stop thinking about how she would be; if she would look more like her mother or me. She could even inherit her grandmother's features and end up being like you. -Wanda smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. She couldn't help it. Her heart became liquid every time she imagined her brother as a father.

-I'm sure she'd be as beautiful as her father. -The princess was ready to leave when he pulled her against his chest and crushed his lips against hers.

-I've also been thinking... -Pietro continued when he'd finally found enough strength to pull himself away. -If we made a baby last night. -Wanda sighed and allowed herself a small smile.

-I'd like that, but I can't risk people questioning my "purity" before my wedding.

-How can you be so sure you're not pregnant? It's not like you can stop this. Or can you? -She laughed at his adorably confused expression.

-That is a secret that only women and apothecaries know.

***

Wanda was in a terrible mood. Her muscles were sore as if someone had beaten her through the night - and, in a way, that was exactly what had happened -. Her few hours of sleep were far from enough, and her ladies insistence on being out in the garden on that afternoon prevented her from taking her much desired nap. She had received a letter from her beloved fiancé, full of poetic phrases about his love for her, and she struggled to think of some answer that didn't seem completely fake.

The weather was warm, but the dark clouds advancing trough the sky brought the promise of a refreshing rain. Just in case - and to Wanda's displeasure - the women had sat along the covered part of the garden and watched the clouds covering the blue sky. Wanda, on the other hand, had her eyes fixed on Zrinka, watching her with curiosity.

That woman had borne her brother's only daughter and lost her to death only a few hours after the birth. Yet, she was smiling and looked truly happy. She couldn't imagine how that was like. Pietro had raised a good question that morning; though effective, the methods she knew were not infallible and there was a small chance that she was pregnant. Of course, there were always the famous abortive teas, but would she be capable to get rid of a baby - a child of the only man she loved - for not being the right time?

Zrinka didn't had a choice about it, and maybe that was for the best. The weight of a decision that wasn't even real weighed on her shoulders and made her stomach ache.

-Princess? -Someone called and Wanda blinked a few times before turning to the messenger. -Your instructor asked to notify your majesty about your lateness. -She frowned. She had no idea about what he was talking about, but she still followed the boy through the palace hallways.

He left her near the stables, pointing to the wooden shed where Pietro had his fencing lessons. Women were not allowed there, especially during the practice hours, but she was accustomed to sneaking around and spy through the wood to see her brother fighting. He was not only good at what he did, but magnificent. Fast as a snake, there was no one who could hit him as he distributed cuts in the air and often knocked down his opponents.

He was standing in the center of the "arena", wearing old riding clothes and testing the balance of a sword with his right hand. He turned to his sister as he stabbed the dirt floor with the sword and quickly run to her. He couldn't help but steal a small kiss before pointing at the clothes that rested on top pf a piece of wood that served as a bench.

-Those are yours. -Wanda smiled, still a little confused and static about what was happening.

-What are you doing? I thought you were in town with Erik...

-He canceled because of the rain. So, I thought maybe we could finally start the lessons that we've postponed for so long. -She shrugged and grabbed the clothes.

-Better than wasting the afternoon watching the rain from the garden. -She rolled her eyes. -And where should I change... Professor? -He popped his tongue as he realized how much that title - coming from her mouth - pleased him. He pointed to a small room in the corner of the shed. This was an old stable - from the times when their grandparents ruled, and the palace wasn't so opulent - that it had been modified to make way for an improvised arena and keep the boys away from the girls. The stalls had been destroyed, except for the one that had been turned into a small weapons depot.

Wanda stopped and turned her back to her brother.

-Can you help me? I don't think I'm going to be able to take this dress off without help. -For a second, he thought she was suggesting something else, yet as soon as he saw the endless row of buttons, he realized that she was being literal. With a sigh, he started unbuttoning it and watched as her dark skin was slowly revealed.

It took all his willpower to not start kissing her and continuing to untie her corset too. Wanda reflected his state of contained excitement, trying her best to keep her head away from the chills that the light touch of his fingers against her skin brought. As much as he wanted to, that wasn't the ideal place. Even with the rain, there would be a constant flow of people outside and it was too risky to give it a chance.

When all the buttons were loose Pietro cleared his throat.

-You'd better go before this becomes something else. -She flashed a accomplice smile at him before entering the small room.

There was a fine collection of ancient swords hanging against the wall, and she stopped to admire them for a few seconds before she began to take off her dress. She had always been envious of her brother's access to guns, while she was limited to kitchen knives. These things had always seemed incredibly beautiful and dangerous to her, and her fascination had only grown with Erik's prohibition.

The clothes turned out to be her brother's old riding clothes. She had no idea how ancient they were, but they fit her perfectly even though she could barely tie the laces along her chest. The boots were hers, but so old that she wondered where he had got them.

He proceed to play with his sword as she left, spinning it from side to side. His movements faltered when he saw her - and he almost got down on his knees to beg for mercy from the way the clothes clung to the curves of her body - and the sword fell to the floor with a muffled sound. Pietro cleared his throat and bent down to pick it up, discarding it shortly after, and returning with a pair of wooden swords, made for training children.

Wanda frowned.

-When can I use one of those? -She pointed to the discarded sword with her head.

-The day I'm sure you're not going to cut a piece of me off with her.

-Before we start, I want to ask you something. -The princess lifted her chin as her brother started to walk away. -Why are you so determined to teach me how to fight?

-Your fiancé may be a fool, but the rest of his family is not. I don't want you to be unprotected in that snake-nest to which Erik sold you, and as I doubt that you will agree to be escorted twenty-four hours a day. That is why we have to do this. Plus, being trained by me, you'll be more deadly than any guard. -His convinced smile made her smile again. He knew how good he was and wasn't ashamed to say it. -Now keep your feet apart and try not to fall to the ground when you are attacked. This thing hurts more than it seems.


	13. 13 - Don't let me go, hold me in your beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I just wanted to talk a little about the last scene you are going to read. I remember that, when I wrote this chapter, I was watching the tv show Borgia - which is like The Borgias's forgotten cousin, but that's also so fucking good, even though I didn't really like their version of Cesare and Lucrezia - and I had just seen this scene and was very sad about my otp . And of course I had to put her here because I couldn't suffer alone! Anyway, I hope you like it (:

Wanda was exhausted.

Unlike Lorna, she had personally taken care of all the details of her wedding. It was her way to ensure that her dear stepmother wouldn't intervene, but that also - between that, the fencing lessons and her brother - made her extremely tired at the end of the day. Sitting at her desk, watching the sunset through the windows as a glass of wine rested in her hand, she couldn't believe that the whole wedding thing was finally getting to an end.

Her heart was heavy for having to leave, but there was a pitch of relief around it. It had been some time since she had accepted that there was no way out of that situation, and, in the face of this realization, all she could do was wait. The waiting was what really made her feel stressed.

She had no idea of what it would be like to live in a completely different place or to live with a family she didn’t knew. She was aware that her fiancé had an older brother - who was particularly known for his explosive temper and lack of empathy - and there was also her hateful future father-in-law, but that was all she knew. No other woman had ever been mentioned during their conversations, and she feared to see herself alone, surrounded by vile men.

Her training had come in a perfect time. In the course of time she had become faster and stronger, becoming even better than one of the best guards of the castle. And her favorite wedding gift - a sword made especially for her, by Pietro - would make sure no one touched her.

But even then, she didn't feel safe.

And she doubted she would ever feel. At least not without Pietro at her side.

As if attracted by her misery, Pietro opened the doors of her room and walked toward her decidedly. Her ladies had disappeared while they prepared her bath, which would give them some precious moments alone. He carried a bundle of clothes under his right arm and tossed it into her lap casually after leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

-I'm not going to let you spend your last night as a Maximoff locked up in your room and mourning your imminent future. -She raised one eyebrow as she opened the bag and found something that looked remotely like a dress. She slipped her hand through the fabrics and pulled a gold mask out. -Apparently our loyal subjects are more fond of you than you think sister. They are giving a party in the city, a masquerade, in celebration of your wedding. Even the Romani were invited, so it would be very rude if we didn't appear.

-And how do you expect us to go through the hundreds of guards outside the castle? -She asked, still skeptical, despite the smile on her face. Of course, he had something planned to cheer her up and make her last night with him be nothing less than memorable.

-This isn't the first time I leave the castle without permission and it won't be the last. -He waved his free hand as he stole a sip of her wine with the other. The smile on his face was so familiar to her that it made her heart hurt. Like a cat that had just eaten a big fish. -Let me take care of that. Just be ready by eleven. -Without waiting for an answer, Pietro bent down and kissed her one last time.

***

Throughout her entire life, Wanda had felt as if she were caged.

Her condition as a woman made her allowed to leave only accompanied by her ladies and at least a dozen guards. Consequently, that made her hate to leave the castle and rarely wanted to visit the city. It was more enjoyable to hide in her library, where she could at least be alone, than be choked with Erik's "care" just to go outside.

When she was a younger, she had a bird. A beautiful little bird who sang every morning and kept her company when her brother wasn't around. Even though she was just a child, she felt it was wrong to have such a beautiful animal trapped and always wondered if it wouldn't be the best to just set him free. Once, after catching her about to open the cage, her nanny screamed at her and said that if she did, she would never see the animal again.

She was so afraid of losing her little companion that she didn't try to open the door again.

She watched the bird grow old with her, always trapped behind the bars of the cage, never having the courage to set him free it even if her heart begged for it. One day, after fighting with her father for not having any freedom inside her own house, she, in all the rage of a pre-adolescent, had broken the cage and let the animal escape.

_"If I can't be free, at least he can."_

It was what she had told herself at that moment. But her anger had quickly turned to frustration as she watched the bird not leave the window sill. After hours of trying to make him go away she'd just given up and put him in another cage.

That day she had finally understood why she had become so fond of the animal.

Both were beautiful and both were trapped by her father's will. Being displayed only when he wished, to delight the guests, before being locked up again.

And over the years, the fact that she had resigned herself to that world left a bitter taste in her mouth. Each day she became more like the little bird that had refused to flee and feared that she would end up dying like him: trapped in a golden cage.

But not on that moment.

That fraction of a second that made her heart race and crushed all her fears.

The horse started running toward a straight and clean road, with no obstacles that could make him slow down. Initially, scared that she might fall at any moment, she had clung to Pietro, but soon the wind in her face became irresistible. Wanda threw her head back, letting the hood of her cloak fall and releasing her hair, which was quickly carried by the wind.

She wondered if that was how the birds felt when they flew, and she dared to raise her arms. The icy wind hissed through her open fingers, kissing her cheek before playing with her hair.

At that moment she decided she would never be tamed.

No matter how long it would take, and what it would take, to achieve this, one day she would be free.

***

-Were you having fun back there? -Pietro asked as he helped her to get off the horse.

-More than you can imagine. -She smiled as she adjusted her mask.

Despite being really late by the people's standards on that region, there was still a lively music traveling through the houses and the streets were full like if it was a normal afternoon. Everybody wore masks, and the twins were quickly mingled among the people that walk on the direction of the main square.

Wanda had never been to a party like that. Without all the pomp and social rules that a royal ball required, the atmosphere seemed so much lighter and more fun. There were musicians everywhere, making the lively music echo in all directions and people danced wherever there was a space available.

She had been so distracted by all the colors and sounds coming from that place that she was surprised to see the admired look on her brother's face. She felt her cheeks flush and tried to lower her eyes, but she was taken by surprised again as he reached for her chin and kissed her in front of everyone.

The princess resisted the urge to push him away and look around, taking a second longer than necessary to relax. When he pulled his face away, she was even more flushed and could barely breathe. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as if she'd just committed murder, but no one around them suspected who they really were.

All eyes were on the Romani.

Wanda felt her jaw drop at their first glimpse. All he knew about her own people were the things her mother had told her as a child and the things she had read on books. But none of that was close to the truth.

Everyone seemed to have come straight out of a fairytale book. The women looked as beautiful as they looked dangerous, their long hair and colorful clothes painting the place with a miscellany of colors and shades. The men were all tall and strong, their faces covered with beards, carrying swords and hiding their faces with hats. Their dark skins made them look even more exotic, as if they had come from another world - a world she knew she belong to, unlike the sea of porcelain dolls in which she had grown -.

The witches and villains of her childhood had come to life and they were all she could ever wish to be.

The city people had left the square and crowded into the periphery, their eyes wide open and parted lips as they watched silently as the place was filled with a completely different kind of aura. The musicians were quickly replaced, and the music changed suddenly. It used to be cheerful and simple, but now the song had a mysterious and sensual connotation.

A woman took a step forward, her clothes - which in the eyes of others might be rags, but Wanda knew perfectly well that they were the typical of a party - seemed to shine in the dim light as she moved with the music. Even though they grew up listening to that peculiar language, they couldn't understand what was said, but words weren't necessary when the rhythm spoke with their blood.

Their dance didn't have any choreography and each person just seemed to follow what their bodies asked for. The people around them casted shy glances at each other, afraid to join in something that was clearly not for them. But of course that wasn't applied to the twins.

Wanda saw on them all the freedom with she had dreamed so much, and before she could realize her feet hit the rock floor in the same rhythm as the music. Her hands followed the women's movements and the turns of their skirts as her lips sang the unfamiliar words.

Even if he had seen them before, Pietro looked as restless as she. His sister's urgent need echoed through him, bringing up the curiosity he had felt when he first saw them.

On more than one occasion he had heard people whispering about his Romani blood. Talking about the way the half-blooded children would ruin the king's immaculate lineage because they came from a rebellious people, suspected of witchcraft. And, at that moment, he was sure that those people were right:

This was his world, his true family, even if he had never known them.

The prince didn't think twice before taking the hand of his beloved sister and dragging her into the crowd. His subjects let them go with a surprised gasp, in a contrast with the way they were received by those strangers with claps. He let go of her hand for only a second and Wanda turned around herself, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

She grabbed her skirt with both hands and lifted them up so high that he could see her knees - something the women out there would never dream of doing - turning around a few times in the rhythm of the clapping around her. Wanda looked so happy and surrendered to herself that he couldn't help but wanting her even more.

He put his right arm around her waist, bringing her as close as he could without taking her on his arms. In return she reached into his hair and threw her head back, leaving her neck completely exposed to his kisses. Even spinning around and moving in the rhythm of enchanted music, he would never stop touching her, even for a second.

It was as if they were meeting each other again. Rediscovering who they were with the help of that music and falling in love again - as violently and desperately as the first time -. Embracing their long-forgotten roots and celebrating the teachings of their deceased mother.

Truly becoming Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

***

They both had lost track of the hour and how long they had spent dancing, completely lost in the magic fog of the Romani's. Wanda staggered out of the square, feeling her legs hurt after so much effort, and being followed closely by her brother.

The place was practically deserted, since those who hadn't surrendered themselves to the music returned to their homes and she trembled slightly in the cold wind. She still had a grin on her face as she was pushed against the stone wall of random house. Pietro brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes - still masked in gold - and closed his mouth over hers.

Wanda couldn't believe how all that accumulated desire had gone unnoticed during their dance, but now it was present in all its glory. The contrast between of her brother's warm and soft body and the cold hardness of the stone on her back was better than she had imagined, and she found herself putting one of her legs around him to feel it even more.

Pietro growled against her lips. Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and took a deep breath. They couldn't do that in the middle of the street, where someone could catch them at any moment. Not even their masks could protect their true identities if someone saw them and decided to alert one of the guards.

Luckily, he knew the city like the back of his hand and was aware of a newly built and uninhabited stable just a few yards from the square. He could barely move his legs such was his tiredness, but that didn't stop him from slowly redirecting her there. Wanda still seemed to be drunk with all the magic dancing and barely noticing where she was being taken.

He kicked the door to break the lock and for a second she felt guilty for being invading a place. However, as soon as the door was closed again, her concentration turned back to her brother.

The place was really dark and she let herself fall on the first mountain of hay she had found. Her feet ached in response, but she shoved the sensation into the back of her mind as her hands lifted her skirt as high as she could. He grabbed her ankle and slid his hand down, searching for her in the complete darkness.

Every inch of her body burned with pure desire. There wasn't a single muscle that didn't beg for him and for the sweet relief that only Pietro could offer. The blonde slipped between her legs, words becoming expendable once again as he slid inside Wanda.

Pietro stood there for a few seconds, trying to get used to the hot and slippery feeling around him. She moaned softly and arched her back, her heavy breathing echoing through the empty place. Now that his eyes had begun to get used to the darkness, he could see her silhouette, looking white as paper in the pale light from above.

A fallen angel, made for sin.

She didn't give him any time for admiration, just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, which in his desperation to take her, he had completely forgot to take it off, and pulled him against her body. Her mouth begged for more kisses. Her hands begged for his touch. And again, everything seemed out of a dream, as if a simple wrong move were enough to shatter that perfect illusion.

They had spent those months together as best they could. Risking with kisses and sex in broad daylight, however ensuring they were paying for all the time they had wasted. The sex was always frenetic, as it was typical of lovers who were desperate for more time together, and the separated moments lasted an eternity.

But not this time.

Pietro moved as slowly as he could. He wanted to capture every little nuance of it and keep it in his memory for the long months that were to come. The way Wanda's body tightened and adjusted itself to accommodate him, the curve of her neck as she lifted her chin, the sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest, the way her hair spread like black ink and made her look like a painting, the feel of her hot and ragged breath against his face and, above all, the unique mix of love, desire, security and ecstasy that gleamed in her green eyes.

He wanted to immortalize that scene.

Put it in a static image so he would never forget these precious little details.

Wanda moaned his name and narrowed her eyes. Her mouth searched for his a moment before she lost herself on his skin, kissing everything she could reach in a vain effort to have him forever inside her. His hands gripped her thighs hard enough to make them bruise, but she didn't care.

She would let him mark her if he wished. Show to her husband that she belonged to another man if that was what he wanted. She would use a mark on her forehead to make it clear to anyone who wanted to see that he was the man she loved.

It didn't matter how many marriages would try to keep them apart, or how many wars would be fought in the future, and how many lies they would have to tell. True love is not something that can be controlled. It can be hidden. He lies and is inconsequential. But he can't be tamed.

He was hers, and she was his.

Simple as two plus two.

Magnificent as the most beautiful painting or sculpture ever made.

Powerful as no magic will ever be.

And eternal as only true love can be.

***

Wanda leaned forward as Pietro tied the laces of her dress again.

-We can run away. -He whispered in one last attempt to change her mind. -With all the movement around the castle tomorrow, it would be easy to escape without anyone seeing us. We can go somewhere with a beach, as we always talk. -She turned her head and kissed him.

-No, we can't. Our happiness is the least important thing at stake here. Lives depend on these weddings and you know this. -He sighed and lay his body on the haystack.

-Yes, I know. -The two stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. No one dared say such dreaded words and be the first to admit that they would have to return home. Finally, Wanda sighed and put her left hand on his chest.

-I need you to promise me one thing. -There were tears in her voice. He forced himself to stay lie down, staring at the ceiling. He was one step away from being the next one crying, and the effort he made to stay serious was the only thing keeping him controlled.

-Anything my love.

-Tomorrow... When the time comes, I want you to turn your back and go back to the castle without looking back. Not even if I call your name. Please... I won't be able to leave unless you promise me that.

Pietro sat down and took her in his arms. He kissed her with all the voracity he had inside him until he could no longer breathe. And even when he moved his face away he held her in his hands.

That would be their last kiss.

From that moment, their futures were uncertain, and this was as frightening as it was exciting.

-I promise. And we should get out of here before the sunrise. -She nodded silently and stood up.

Cautiously, she opened the door, finding only darkness. She stepped out with her mask already back at her face and was engulfed by the icy wind. It only took a second until she found herself trapped against the wall again, the mask being violently ripped off from her face.

-Natalya? -At the same moment the question had left her lips, the woman realized that she wasn't Natalya and tried to run. Wanda grabbed her arm and dragged her back a few inches.

-How do you know my mother? -A paralyzing shock ran down her arm, making her scream and pull her hand back.

Pietro appeared in the doorway in time to see the brunette woman disappear through the houses. They exchanged worried looks before he closed the door and put his arm around her.

-We need to get out of here. Now.

***

After the frightful moment had past - and being already perfectly safe on her bed again - Wanda realized that her concern was unfounded. After all, they were among the Romani, her mother's people, and the woman probably was just someone who had known her. She forced herself to sleep and rest at least a little before her "big day."

As request by her father-in-law, she would leave on the morning after the wedding and would need the energy to endure the two-day trip to her new home.

She felt as if she had dozed off for only ten minutes when they woke her up and started the whole process of dressing her for the ceremony. Things began to happen very quickly once she had become immersed in her tasks and she barely saw the hours passing by. In a heartbeat she was entering the church with her brother on her side.

She had been surprised that no one was opposed to him being the man giving her to her groom and not Erik, but she would never question the decision of their family. He held her hand all the way to the priest and handed her to her fiancé with an angry, almost enraged, expression before he left.

The ceremony was done in another blink of an eye and she had seen herself eating and drinking during the party. She had talked as much as possible with everyone and had danced with her husband throughout the night. To anyone who saw her, she was the happiest woman in the world, even if her heart was shattered.

When she finally retired to her room, she thanked God for a last night alone. She sat on the bed for a few minutes, her knees at her chest and her hands resting around them, staring at the door and waiting for Pietro to enter. But he wouldn't come. They had already their farewell and he would probably still be at the party, trying to get as drunk as possible.

After facing the ring on her finger for a few moments, she extinguished her candle and lay down, wishing for the last time that it was all just a dream.

The next morning everyone was up early, and she was quickly placed inside a traveling dress while the carriages were loaded with their chests. Wanda stared at her reflection in the mirror - borrowed from Lorna - as she tied her hair in a long braid and adjusted her leather gloves.

The time had come.

Everyone stood at the entrance of the castle, patiently waiting for her to say goodbye to everyone - including her favorite servants and holding on a little longer on Natasha and Lorna -. Pietro was the last one in line, standing proudly beside the king. She took a deep breath and smiled at the sight of her brother.

He offered her a hand to help her into the carriage and closed the door with a thud.

They walked in silence, side by side, while he escorted personally the entourage to the limits of the kingdom. Her ladies chatted excitedly inside the small carriage, but Wanda didn't feel like saying anything until they stopped. Her eyes traveled to the open road ahead of her and back to him.

They couldn't put off that moment any longer.

Pietro took her gloved hand and kissed her fingers, without breaking the contact of his eyes.

-I'll miss you, Wanda.

-Don't you think you're getting rid of me that easily, brother. I will come back. -He smiled and released her hand.

-I love you.

-I love you too. -With a last sigh Pietro spurred his horse to the front of the entourage.

She watched as he whispered something to her husband and then turned the horse back to the woods again. Her brother walked away without looking back, even when she called his name.

Exactly what she'd wanted him to do.

Gathering all the strength she still had inside her to stop herself from crying, Wanda lifted her face and ordered them to move on.


	14. 14 - Screaming like a siren, alive and burning brighter, I am the fire.

**I am the fire - Halestorm**

She missed her brother every single day. It was like an open wound that never healed and pulsed constantly in the depths of her heart. But Wanda had forced herself to move on and fulfill her duties as wife and mistress of that castle.

The days passed by very quickly as she was given more and more chores and hardly had any time to rest during the day, let alone to mourn the loss of her love. By the time she'd arrived in her new home, her suspicion had proven true as she saw only men's waiting for her. All the responsibility of commanding the servants and making sure that everything was alright on the castle had fallen on her shoulders, but such a responsibility was nothing close to the freedom she had acquired.

Her husband was nothing like her father, and he didn't care if she left the castle when she wished if she was accompanied by her entourage of guards. But, over time, that also proved to be unnecessary - the people adored her as a mother and didn't represented any danger - so they were reduced to just three of them.

The nights were the hardest. She couldn't control the thoughts that assailed her before her sleep, and her nightmares grew steadier. She would wake up in the middle of the night, frightened and trembling, and her poor husband couldn't do anything to comfort her. She exchanged letters with her brother every week, and spent her days giving orders and arranging documents around the house, but there was no fun for her other than her books.

Her dear husband had hired a musician to be at her disposal, but the man stayed at the castle for only a few days before the king declare himself against it. He was a petty and annoying man, who repudiated any kind of joy or fun around him, but he was as harmless as a puppy. Her brother-in-law on the other hand... He was scary.

A big man both in height and breadth, famous for being able to kill his enemies with a single punch. He always seemed to wear his shiny silver armor and carried a sword that almost reached his own height. Despite barely seeing him during meals, he never took his eyes off her on the few times they were on the same room.

There was no doubt that he was eagerly waiting for his brother to die so he could claim his poor widow. And he seemed the kind of man who would make it happen at any moment, without blinking. Wanda just took a deep breath and looked away, almost wanting him to try his luck.

She would cut his throat before he could put a finger on her skin.

She missed training with Pietro, but she could satisfy herself by hitting some straw dolls in the men's training center when no one was around. And so she followed with her new life, colorless and boring, until that day.

Wanda had gone to town, accompanied by two of her ladies, in search of a fabric to make a new dress. The market was crowded, and it was difficult to walk in between people, but the hood of her cloak protected her from being recognized and gave her some freedom as she walked between the tents.

She had spent a few minutes comparing the types of fabric - the most amusing thing she had done that week - when her instinct told her to lift her head. She obeyed just in time to see the mysterious woman who had seized her outside the stable on the last night at her father's house. Her heart quickened, however, she kept her lips closed as the woman walked past her with a bump that almost made her lose her balance.

When she recovered, she felt the small piece of paper that had been tucked between her fingers. She waved her hand free to fend all those who came to her rescue and lowered her head. Her hands trembled as she unfolded the small piece of paper and had to read those simple words more than once until her brain could understand what it was being asked of her.

She didn't even realize what fabric she had just bought before turning her back on the salesman and heading toward the church. Her ladies followed her like trained soldiers, keeping a small distance from the princess as they made their way to the gigantic chapel at the end of the market. Inside, she speeds up her steps, leaving the other women behind with the excuse that she would confess.

There was no one in sight, but a low whistle led her to one of the corridors that led into the church's backyard. The woman was waiting for her, in her peculiar clothes and leaning against the wall, casually playing with a dagger. Wanda recoiled at the glare of the metal. She had no way of defending herself and she couldn't fight in that damned dress.

Seeing her hesitation, the woman smiled.

-Don't you worry, Princess. -She held out her hands and slowly bent to put the dagger in a brace around her thigh. -This town is not safe for someone like me. Lately, no city is.

-What do you want of me? -Wanda tried to sound authoritative and confident, but her voice had sounded more like a frightened child. Still, she took a deep breath and kept walking until they could talk without being heard. The woman ran her eyes over the girl's body, focusing on her face for a longer time.

Finally, she sighed.

-You look like her. It's almost scary. That night, watching you dance with that boy, I thought I was seeing a ghost. -That story almost made her apprehension disappear. That woman spoke of her mother affectionately, and it seemed unlikely that she intended to hurt her.

-What is your name?

-Dasha, Kolarov. I fought with Natalya for many years and loved her like a sister.

-Fought? Was my mother a warrior then? -Her laughter echoed down the lonely corridor. She shook her head, still smiling.

-You don't know... -She reached out and ran her finger down the girl's forearm. -Oh, but there is magic in your blood. How old are you? Twenty? -Wanda knew what she was talking about. All her life, she had felt that there was something different about her, something that had a connection with her Romani roots and which she had received from her mother. Something she didn't have enough courage to touch.

-Twenty-one. I'll be twenty-two in a few months. -Dasha looked surprised.

-So long without using magic? I had never seen so much control. Maybe your father's blood has maculated Natalya's. She was one of the biggest sorceresses I've ever seen in my life. She could do the most complex spells in a few minutes while older witches took days or even weeks in preparation. She was so brave... -She sighed.

Wanda couldn't believe it. She had met someone who had met her mother. Erik didn't talk about her and everyone else had known her as much as she did. It was the first time she had a real chance to know who her mother had been.

-Tell me about her, please. My brother and I were young when she died, and we only know what they tell us. And as you might imagine, the people in my old house didn't talked much about her... -Dasha kept silent. Her head was slightly tilted to the side as she stared at the girl in front of her and thought.

-Our families were old partners and we always traveled together. We discovered magic together at the age of thirteen, and we perfected together. Natalya was a magnificent witch, the great Scarlet Witch, but she was very distracted, and I almost always had to save her from being attacked from behind. We became partners in our fight against the dark arts and there was no one who could defeat us.

-We were eighteen when we came to your father's kingdom for the first time. At that time, he was a good man, he hadn't been corrupted by his power yet, and had good ideas to improve everyone's life. The place was good and safe for the Romani, as long as we stayed away from the farms, so we decided to stay for a while. She loved to dance and made money with a small show in the town square, the same one where I saw you dancing. That's how they met.

-He fell like a fool in love after seeing her dance only once, but Natalya wasn't interested. It was too complicated, and she would never be someone's mistress, especially his. However, Erik didn't know what it was like to give up and continued to chase her and ask her to marry him, with several arguments, until she gave up and accepted. But don't think it was for love. Oh no, she married for power.

-You see, the situation for the Roman in his kingdom was good, but it didn't come close to what we needed to stop being persecuted. She saw in Erik a opportunity to become a queen and fight to build a completely safe kingdom for her people. She hoped to save lives as she used her powers to make the men in that castle obey her like puppies. For years we lived in complete harmony and that kingdom was a refuge for those who were hunted. And then...

Wanda held her breath, already knowing what had happened.

-She gone crazy. -She sighed.

-Precisely. After the birth of her heirs, she had a lot to secure at the same time, and this required her to use her powers even more. No magic comes without a price and her mind began to deteriorate quickly as she continued to struggle to keep her intricate web of spells standing. She died as a hero to her people, even if it wasn't the way she had hoped.

Wanda stared at her feet as her tears ran down her face like a troubled river. The theory that her mother had gone crazy because she was a witch was one of the most famous gossip's she had ever heard, and it was hard to deal with that raw truth so suddenly. But that also meant something else.

-I think I'm going crazy too. -She raised her eyes to find Dasha staring back at her. -I dream about things... Other worlds. I see and hear things that don't exist. And now that I left my brother, the only one who could keep these ghosts away, it has gotten worse.

-You're not crazy, child. Magic is a living thing inside your body, and you had been holding it back for a long time. This is a form of relief that makes you have glimpses of other magical dimensions. But it's dangerous to stay that way, you need training before you get hurt. -Wanda sighed and threw her hands up in frustration.

-And where am I going to find someone to train me?

-Well... -She shrugged. -I would offer me to teach you if the rules in your new home were milder, but I understand that it is impossible to change the king's mind and it could have dangerous consequences for us. But I know someone who might be able to help you.

***

Agatha Harkness was a thin middle-aged woman with a thin face that spoke in a melodic tone and kept her head down. But the power reflected in her eyes was more than enough that no one dared to defy her. From the outside, she looked like what it would have expected from a nanny and she was quickly accepted inside the castle as a painting teacher for the princess and caretaker for her future children.

Wanda lived in a separate wing of the castle, away from the family men, and with her husband always busy during the day it was easy to practice without anyone knowing what they actually did. As the days went by, her powers had evolved significantly, and her nightmares had stopped.

She had decided to inherit her mother's title because of the unique tone of red that escaped through her fingers every time she used magic. Now she was known, at least among those who also practiced in secret, as The scarlet witch. Her life had a new purpose, and she found herself looking forward to her daily classes.

It took a few months before she felt safe enough to start practicing alone, tossing things back and forth inside her bedroom and levitating herself. It was fun and made her forget the new pressure on her shoulders. The king was ill and her brother-in-law didn't intend to marry if not for a great economic advantage to help him with the future war, so it was up to her to give the family an heir.

The last thing she wanted - or needed - was a baby. At least with that man.

Pietro's letters were piling up on her desk, but she didn't have enough courage to answer him. She felt that like she had betrayed him by hiding a secret like that of her brother, but she couldn't risk by telling him through letters. She suspected that they were reading her correspondence and feared what might happen to her if they found out what she was.

Not being able to tell him the true saddened her. And there was also the fact that Erik had cut her off completely from his family, so quickly it seemed like she had never existed. Her birthday would be in two weeks, and a beautiful ornate invitation had come along with Pietro's last letter. The king would give a big ball in honor of his son's birthday, forgetting completely that they were twins and that it would be her birthday as well.

There wasn't not even a note from him, apologizing for not being able to announce her birthday as well.

She had done her best to just sigh and throw the invitation aside, forcing herself to look cold and uninterested before the other women's eyes. She sipped her bitter tea - a terrible consequence, but it would keep the unwanted babies away - without taking her eyes off the window as the rumble of conversation started again in the background.

She wondered what she was going to write in her reply to her brother, and what dreadful celebration she would have to face in that dark, unhappy place when the door opened. She kept her eyes at the window, not wanting to move, before finally turning her head and seeing who was coming to meet her.

The women's stood up and bowed elegantly before leaving the room. She also got up, not hiding her discouragement, to receive her husband. Unlike her, the prince looked cheerful and had his cheeks flushed by the sun. He held out his arms and kissed her cheeks.

-What's wrong? -He asked when realized that she did not return his embrace.

-Nothing, dear. I'm just not feeling well... -She sighed. The smile had immediately returned to his face.

-It's a pity, it's a fine day out there. But I have news that can cheer you up... -He held her hands. -I'll go out with my brother tonight to deal with some war matters. I must be back next month. -Wanda frowned.

-How is this "news that will cheer me up"? You'll miss my birthday and I'll have to spend it locked up in this place with people who I don't know or that hate me. -He shook his head and kissed her hair.

-You won't stay here. I'm sending you to your father's house to celebrate your birthday with your brother. How you'll wanted. -She couldn't believe she was actually listening to those words. She remained completely static, not knowing what to do in the face of such news. -I see how much you miss him, and I thought you might appreciate this gift.

-I don't know what to say... Thank you! -She murmured, suffocated by the tears, as she hugged him with all her might. -I have the best husband in this world! I'm sure no other man would let me visit him after those terrible rumors. -He held out one hand to stroke her face.

-I don't care what those terrible people say. Only your happiness matter to me. -He was truly sweet, and Wanda almost regretted playing with his heat like that. But it was her way of surviving, and, if this gave her a disguise for her romantic affair with Pietro, she would delude him until the day of his death. -I'll meet you on the ball, but I have to go back to my brother's side the next day. I'd rather you stay safe with your family until I come back to you and we can get home safely.

She almost smiled at his naivety. With the new spells she had learned and her sword training she was more deadly than he would ever be.

-I'll send a letter letting them know that I'm on my way, so they'll have time to get ready and set my bedroom. We'll start the trip tomorrow morning. Oh, I can't believe I'll see them again!

***

Even though they still have some days before the festivities began, the streets of the kingdom where she grew up were already festooned and the festive atmosphere was contagious. Or maybe it was just her own happiness reflecting on others actions. Either way, her world seemed colorful and full of happiness again.

For the first time since the day before her wedding, she was actually smiling.

Anxiety had kept her from sleeping the entire trip, so she had spent her nights awake with her magic. Her books were becoming more and more simple, and the spells came as naturally as her thoughts. She had become a true precursor of her mother and she couldn't wait to show Pietro everything she could do.

There was someone else to who she wanted to show off her powers too. But her motivation with Erik was completely different: she would make it clear to him who was in charge now. She was no longer the helpless girl whom he had manipulated, and she would show him that she should be feared.

The night had already fallen when her little entourage had entered the main courtyard of the castle. Everything seemed silent around them, but the flickering lights on the windows showed her that everyone was still awake. She had barely stepped out of the carriage when she heard hurried footsteps against the stone floor.

Wanda could almost believe he was real. His almost white hair gleamed in the moonlight, and his half-open shirt stood out in the darkness. Lorna was just behind him, lifting the hem of her dress to run, but not being able to overtake him. She had just put her feet on the ground when she felt herself being lifted and Pietro's warm arms gripped her.

He didn't say a word. Pietro just held her a few inches above the floor, his face buried in her hair. His unique perfume immediately brought tears to her eyes and Wanda found herself gripping him tightly in response. It took all her willpower to not kiss him right there in front of everyone, and her heart broke a little as she saw the small tears gleaming against his cheeks.

-God... I've missed you. -Pietro whispered as he released her. His voice was hoarse and dragged, and he kissed her on the cheek before giving room to the other girl.

-I missed all of you. -Wanda said through sobs as she hugged her younger sister. She pulled him by the shirt, bringing him back into the circle of her arms without letting Lorna escape.

Even though they had almost nothing in common, she was still her little sister and Wanda loved and had missed her.

When she was finally satisfied, she sighed and wiped away her tears.

-Anyone else is hungry?


	15. 15 - Who will love you? Who will fight? Who will fall far behind?

_**Can you feel my heart? - Bring Me The Horizon** _

 

Nothing seemed to have changed in her old house, but Wanda's recent powers made her see everything in a completely different way. The walls seemed even more darker, as if they were carrying a heavy historic of death and regret, and the light never seems enough to illuminate the rooms. Her father looked like the same hard, threatening man she had known all her life, but something was telling her that he was more debilitated than people seemed to know.

And there were her siblings.

A strange aura hovered around them. It wasn't like the electricity in her blood that was part of her magical heritage, but something less noticeable. It was as if they were wrapped in an invisible cloak that only she could feel. Her knowledge about the magic arts was still shallow, but she knew that, whatever that thing was, it was protecting them from something. Or maybe something was asleep in them and that was their way of "protection."

Whatever that meant, she would have to wait until she was back to Agatha for an deeper investigation.

That worry was instantly thrown into the back of her head when she saw herself alone with her brother in that hallway. There was a certain nervousness in the air, coming from the fear they both had of the damage that the time apart could have done.

Finally, Wanda sighed and reached for his hand.

Her world was turned upside down at the same moment, that simple touch erasing all the distance and time that had separated them. Without taking her eyes from him, Wanda opened the door behind her and pulled him inside. Once the door was closed again there was nothing that could hold her.

Except for her sense of honor.

She just couldn't do that until she told him about her powers. Part of her feared that Pietro would reject her for it. That he could see the "freak" she had become. And, even if she knew it was a completely irrational fear, she couldn't stop herself from trembling every time she thought about it.

-No... -She whispered. Her hands didn't obey her words and continued to undo the ties on his shirt. -No. -She murmured again, this time with a firmness that made her body to obey.

He pulled his mouth away in a hesitant response, but still allowing his hands hold her close.

-I can’t. - Wanda sighed and buried her face on her brother's chest.

-What's wrong? -Pietro slipped his free hand through her hair, combing it gently. She looked like she would start crying at any moment. He didn't know if it was sadness or frustration.

-Me. -The blonde snorted and started to say something, only to be interrupted by her. -I'm serious. I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid you're going to run away from me.

-This is ridiculous.

-Yes, I know. But I still have to get it off my chest. -He walked away, pulling her hand, until he was sitting on the bed that used to belong to her. Pietro placed her on his lap and laid his head against her neck. Being surrounded by her scent once again was like a little taste of paradise.

-Tell me then.

-Not here. I need to be sure no one will hear or see anything. -Maybe she was exaggerating, since no one was allowed into the royal family's quarters without permission, and she already knew how to control her powers well enough to not make a catastrophic mistake. But caution was never too much. Pietro raised his head and reached out to pull a few strands of hair from her eyes.

-I can get some time, so we can go outside. I have something to show you too, but in my case it's more of a surprise than a secret... Don't worry love, I'll find a way... -She didn't let him finish talking before throwing herself at him.

Just being at his side was enough to make her feel at home again.

***

The fact that she was married seemed to give her more authority inside her father's house than she had expected. No one questioned when Pietro announced that he would take her on a small riding, and not even the suspicious looks that used to flow around the table appeared. Apparently, they didn't really care about what they did as long as they looked perfect in public.

They left early, right after breakfast, riding their favorite horses and carrying enough provisions to spend the whole day away from that place. They kept the conversation on a neutral ground as Pietro guided her through the trees and trails hidden in the forest behind the castle. It was way beyond the path they used to take, but she didn't fear the dangers of a lonely road.

She was no longer a fragile little girl. Now it was the men who should fear her.

It had been a trip of almost an hour, but the warm, pleasant weather made it seem only a few minutes. They had gone back into the woods after walking on the road for some time and walked - pulling the horses - for a good few minutes before finally reach a deserted clearing.

The place was really beautiful, though small. The grass was covered with small red flowers, creating a mixture of colors that any painter would be happy to reproduce. The clearing ended in a half moon, since there was a stone wall to the west, that prevented anyone's passage.

Crystalline water descended in a flood, falling directly into a deep lake. There was no sign of animals inside it and Wanda could see perfectly the pebbles on the bottom.

-After you left, I could no longer be alone in the house, and I began to explore the forests even more. When I found this place, I couldn't wait to bring you here. It is isolated enough from the road so no one will find us and, if that happens, we have enough time to see them before they can see us.

-It's truly beautiful, brother. -Wanda sighed, still enchanted by the scenery, as she took off her travel cape and placed it on one of the branches of a tree.

-It's isolated enough for you? -He asked with a grin on his face. He still couldn't believe she was in front of him again. It seemed he was dreaming again, and Pietro feared that he would have to wake up at any moment. Wanda turned to him and stood on her tiptoe to kiss him.

-Keep your eyes closed. No spying. -He stood perfectly still in face of the threat implicit in her voice.

Wanda stared at the palms of her hands for a few seconds. Focusing on her breathing, her heart went down to a slower pace that worked as a particular hypnosis. Her fingers began to dance before her eyes, forming and undoing patterns as her lips whispered the words that were already so familiar to her.

She felt the time stop and float around her, as if she was submerged in water. She smiled to herself as she looked around, seeing the petals and bits of grass hovering above their heads. Her hands gleamed discreetly with scarlet red and pride pumped through her heart.

-Open your eyes. -Pietro didn't wait her to finish speaking to obey.

-Oh shit! -He cursed as his mouth opened in surprise. His vivid blue eyes jumped from flower to flower, past the bits of gravel and pebbles, and finally landing on the lake. -Fuck! -The word escaped through his mouth as he saw all the lake water suspended a few inches away from the ground. Even the waterfall behind her seemed static.

It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly, a terrifying crash echoed through the clearing and everything returned to the ground. The noise from the waterfall had returned to its normal pace as Wanda staggered and reached out for support. Pietro hurried to hold her and took her completely in his arms, taking her closer to the water.

-I'm fine. -She murmured. Her eyes didn't seem to be able to focus on anything specific, and a trickle of blood began to stream from her nose. -It's just a little dizziness. -Pietro set her on the bank of the lake and bent her over to throw some of the icy water on her face.

-And blood. -She blinked a few times and sat down. Wanda wiped the blood with the back of her hand and quickly washed it in the water.

-Unfortunately, magic comes with a price. However, it is nothing that I'm not willing to pay for. -Pietro mumbled something she hadn't been able to listen and folded his arms without taking his eyes from his sister.

-If it hurts you, don't do it. -Wanda smiled wistfully.

-If I could, I wouldn't. But it is a necessity, like eating and sleeping. I can't help it.

-How did this happen? -Wanda let her gaze wander to the lake and to the drops of her blood slowly dissolving into the water. She had planned hundreds of different ways to tell him, but they all seemed to slip out of her mind in that precious moment.

-It was a gift. -She sighed. -From our mother.

***

Pietro had listened to everything with maximum attention. Never, even during his favorite stories as a child, he had stood still for so long while awake. He was unable to move a finger as his twin sister told him about the events that had completely changed her life.

As her story ended, she lowered her eyes and stared at the palms of her hands.

-They say we're freaks. Demonic. -He rolled his eyes and stepped forward to hold her in his arms. After all this time, the last thing he wanted was to take his hands off her.

-They always said that about us. Either by being half Romani, or by what they suspect we do between the castle walls, or by your powers... We will always be freaks in the eyes of those who don't understand or are envious of what we are. -She lifted her head and offered him a sad smile.

-It's true, but it doesn't make it any less painful. The worst part is having to listen to my own "family" saying such things at dinner, without them knowing what I am. Sometimes I wish I could make them suffocate with their tongues... But that wouldn't be right, and I don't want to become evil. I will be like our mother, and I will protect our people. I have learned to cast persuasion spells and to put thoughts that are not theirs in their heads. It makes me exhausted and nauseous, but it's a ridiculous price to pay to see the Romani people being treated as humans, not animals.

Resting his head against her shoulder, Pietro pressed his lips against her jawline. Wanda trembled visibly in his arms, her delicate hands going to hold his face in a tender response.

-You're too good for this world Wanda. And yet you believed I was going to walk away from you for that? It's good to know how much you trust me. -Despite the incriminating words, his tone was fun and relaxed. He continued to run his lips along her neck and cheeks, slowly enjoying the feel of her warm skin against them.

-I fear anything that might keep us apart. Even if it's irrational.

-Well... Love is irrational. I think that makes sense. -For the first time since she'd arrived at the palace she smiled. A real smile, that made every hair on his body shiver and make the sun even hotter. A smile that made the world look more beautiful.

It was noticeable that she had just got rid of a gigantic burden. The woman with tormented eyes and weary spirit that had arrived had disappeared, giving place to the young woman with a charming smile and dizzying beauty whom he loved so much. Finally, he had his Wanda back.

She stood up and started untying the countless ties that held her corset tight. With a sigh of relief, she took the rest of the dress off as if it were in her bedroom and not in the middle of a deserted forest. Pietro couldn't do anything besides watch as her skin were revealed and bathed in sunlight. He was completely hypnotized by her and her curves, so delicate and sinuous that they were almost unreal.

Once again, he found himself wishing he could paint, so that he could immortalize that ethereal figure.

-You're coming? -He blinked, still stunned, as she stepped into the icy water.

The water temperature was easily forgotten once she had Pietro holding her in his arms. Wanda ran her hands over her brother's arms, feeling the tense muscles beneath the slippery skin on her way to his chest. Of all the things she'd had to give up when she got married, touching him that way was the one she missed most. No second thoughts, just a delicate touch that guaranteed that he was fine.

He returned her affection, using his fingertips to stroke her back. Slowly Wanda relaxed against him. The water made her incredibly light and Pietro found himself raising her, so that their faces were on the same level. The princess kissed his chin and cheeks before moving to his lips.

-God... How I've missed you. -She sighed.

***

Keeping her heavy breathing and her groans under control had proved to be a more difficult task than Wanda had imagined. She should also keep an eye on the door, since they hadn't exactly thought about locking it before they fell on each other, but it was impossible to do all this while the waves of raw pleasure dragged all their sanity out of her body.

Those two weeks had passed faster than she had anticipated and in a fit of daring and desire, that was unusual for her, she had dragged Pietro to the library before the party. The palace was teeming with guests and employees, and even if that area was empty during the balls, it was a gigantic risk.

Which had only served to add fuel to the fire.

Something made her instinct scream, but the sense of alarm was immediately suffocated by her pleasure. He grabbed her by the chin and pressed their mouths together, preventing her moans from escaping and reaching anyone's ears.

-Happy Birthday. -When she finally had control of what was coming out of her mouth again, she stole another long kiss from Pietro and slip out from the table.

-You are insatiable. -He sighed as he tucked his shirt into his pants and ran his hands through his hair.

-I've been stuck in loveless marriage for months. That's not even half the need I really feel for you, Pietro. -She reached out to close the buttons on his coat. The blonde twin smiled in that sassy way that made her legs tremble and reached out to tidy her hair in return.

-Is he that bad? -Wanda raised an eyebrow and an amused smile was formed on her lips.

-Do you want the honest answer or the one that will inflate your ego? -Pietro pretended to think for a moment and tilt his head to the side.

-The honest one.

-He's a lot better in bed than I ever imagined. -A comic grimace appeared on his face. Wanda laughed and used her hands around his neck to bring him closer. -But still, he's not you. And that... -With her head she pointed to where she'd been sitting before. -That only happen with you, brother.

The prince pressed his mouth to his sister's once more, keeping his hands around her waist. Wanda placed her hands against his chest and pushed him away, receiving back a grumble.

-Speaking about my dear husband... We must get back before he arrives and come looking for me. -Pietro rolled his eyes and buttoned his coat's sleeves.

-I hate that you have to spend the night with him. Yet, I can't complain about that, since he has entrusted you to my care for another month. -He lifted his head to look at her as the princess - and now a witch - lifted her hair again. -And I promise to keep you safe and happy.

He couldn't see her face, but the wave of guilt pierced his body with an equal strength. Wanda hadn't thought about how her plan to marry an idiot could go wrong. She hoped that, in time, he would prove to be rude like all the other men she had met - except her brother - and that it would make her betrayal easier. But he was sweet and friendly, and her heart was heavy because she had to do that to him.

But her love for Pietro was bigger than any other feeling she could have in her body. When they were together there was nothing in the whole world that could stay on the way of that forbidden love, but every time she was alone and had time to think about her husband, she felt horrible. And with all the trust he was putting in her and her brother...

-I know... -Pietro muttered as he approached her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek. -Guilt is ruthless and consumes us slowly. But what other option do we have if we want to be together?

-It would be easier if he cheated on me, too. At least I would know that he isn't being completely fooled. -She shrugged. Wanda took a deep breath and wiped the two small tears that ran down her face. -We must return. -Pietro opened a smile that made it easier for her to smile too and held out his arm.

 

They had just stepped out of the library when they saw the familiar figure of Wanda's husband walking towards her. The young woman's heart sped up at that moment, and her head was already bursting with the innumerable possibilities that he had caught them together and was just waiting to expose them publicly. Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw the disturbed expression on his face.

-My love, what happened? -She asked in the sweetest voice she could fake. He held out his hands to hold hers and Pietro respectfully stepped back.

-Wanda, I'm afraid I have bad news. My father's illness is getting worse and I'll be going home tomorrow morning to be with him, in case anything bad happens. I know you were excited to be with your family again, but I have to ask you to come with me.

Her already battered heart turned into an ice stone.

There was no doubt that she wanted to stay there, and not even an elite army could take her away from that palace if she told that to Pietro. On the other hand, the guilt for everything she did behind her husband's back was becoming more and more heavy. Going back with him, to make sure he was fine if his father died, was the least he could do as a wife.

With her heart completely broken, she cast a sad glance at her brother.

-Of course, I'll come back with you. I'm sure I'll be able to visit my family and spend some time with them later. It is my duty as a wife to be by your side, but I ask you to enjoy the ball to relax and prepare for the long journey tomorrow. After all, it's my birthday. Our birthday. -If Pietro wasn't looking closely at his sister, he would have missed the flash of scarlet in her eyes.

-Sure, my dear. As you wish. -The other man whispered and smiled at her before reaching out for her hand. Almost at the same moment he began to chatter about the adventures on his journey, and with his free hand she grasped her brother's wrist.

-I'll be back before you can miss me. -She whispered. -I promise.


	16. 16 - No matter what it takes, I'm coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings!  
> I just wanted to give you guys a little warning, if you are in doubt, that this story doesn't happen at an exact moment in history. I never stopped to think about it until I started writing again earlier this year, but I think it's somewhere between the renaissance and the Victorian era. That's what happens when you write a story without really thinking about the detail’s kids!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it (:

_**Coming Home (part. II) - Skylar Grey** _

 

Wanda regretted saying that. As the days went by and her father-in-law's health deteriorated more and more, she sensed that there was a net slowly closing around her. For the first few days, even if she was tempted to write to her brother asking for his help to escape, she kept her worries to herself.

But when the king finally died, things suddenly turned upside down.

The days of mourning ran with a mixture of sadness and danger in the air. Wanda had forced herself to wear her black clothes - even if she didn't really care about the old and disgusting man's death - and comfort her husband, but the feeling that something big was about to happen had never left her.

Everything started to change when the old king was officially buried. All the privileges she'd gotten when she got married had vanished in the blink of an eye, and she'd become as captive as she was with her father. Initially they were so insignificant things that she wouldn't have noticed if she didn't suspect her brother-in-law - and future king - every day.

He controlled every one of her words during meals and parties. He'd throw unwanted comments about her clothes and was trying his best to control her all the time. Initially, she had thought it was only the power spirits elevating his ego and she didn't hesitate to talk back to him at every opportunity she had, but things began get out of her control when he was crowned.

Agatha had been banished from the palace, as well as any companion she might have. Her husband had been sent away and all the old employees replaced. The hallways who used to be deserted now displayed guards and it was impossible to walk through the garden without being followed by at least one of them. Suddenly she had stopped receiving letters from her brother, and since it was very unlikely that he had stopped responding to her, she understood that his letters were being intercepted.

The end of the year came and went as she remained trapped in her tower. At least on those dates she had the company of someone other than her strange servants and the walls of her bedroom. Her husband had returned from the meetings he had as he roamed the kingdoms, seeking support for their side in the war in the name of his brother, and had brought innumerable gifts that did nothing to lift her spirits.

Unlike the present she had received from Pietro. The unexpected gift that grew inside her was the only thing stopping her from forcing her way out through magic. She couldn't risk hurting her baby. The live proof of the love she had for her brother and the one that would rule their parent’s kingdom after him.

Since the moment she had found herself pregnant and she knew that only one man could be the father of that child, she had decided she would leave that marriage and go back to her rightful place. Even if she had to use magic in everyone who opposed her and ended up having the same fate as her mother, she would leave her son sitting on that throne.

For the next month she had spent her days in legal books, searching for anything that could annul that marriage and give her back her freedom, but it all seemed like a dead end. She continued to write letters to her brother, in vain hope that some of them would reach their destination, but she had also begun writing to Natasha. Most people underestimated her power and maybe the guards were foolish enough to let them pass.

Every night she prayed to the gods of her childhood and to the new ones, to help her find a way out, while her stomach has starting to grow at a dangerous speed. Three months had passed since she had returned to the palace, and she was grateful for the corsets that helped her hide her silhouette. She feared what her brother-in-law could do if he found out about her pregnancy and thought the baby was her husband's, and she needed to find a way to escape as fast as possible.

Her prayers were answered just as she was about to lose all hope.

The night had fallen down a long time before, but still she was wide awake, wandering on the empty bedroom. She had written new letters, but the lack of answers had already made her smile of hope fade from her face. Now she sat by the window, an open, forgotten book on her lap, and stared at the clean the night sky outside.

She heard the sound of footsteps and voices outside her door, yet she was so used to the irregular changes (to keep her from forming an escape plan, she suspected) of guards that she didn't even care. But the sound of something heavy knocking against the door made her jump up. Her first instinct was to cover herself with the robe, to hide her belly in case it was an unexpected visit from the new king. But then she positioned herself in the corner of the room, shielding her hands, incandescent with magic, from the view of anyone entering.

The door opened and a small man came in. His face was covered by the shadow of his hat and he carried a bag hanging from one of his shoulders. There was something familiar about the way he walked, but she couldn't recognize him until he had taken off his hat. Her friend's face came to the light, with a convinced smile on her lips and glittering eyes of adrenaline, next to her vivid red hair.

Wanda allowed herself to fall into her arms for a moment. It had been a long time since she had felt someone's kind touch, and it was more than comforting to have her there. There was no time for more than that as she stuffed a bloody knife into the pocket of her pants and threw the rustic cloth bag over the bed.

-Put that on and get everything you need. We don't have much time to get out of this place before Pietro invade with an army.

***

Outside the gates of the kingdom, Pietro waited impatiently. The gigantic trees covered their small army as they waited in the darkness. The prince kept pacing, crushing dry leaves under the soles of his shoes. He had no idea of how long it had been since Natasha had come in to rescue her, but they seemed to be waiting for days on end.

An unpleasant mix of feelings made him even more uneasy. The sadness of spending so much time without news from her weighed his heart, as well as the fear of not knowing if she was ok. or at least. alive, and the anger at what that terrible man had done to her. There was anger and frustration because of him too. He had been a complete idiot to not notice what had happened when her letters stopped coming, but with all that had happened in the last three months his head was more than overloaded.

His father was ill. Normally he wouldn't have cared, since the man seemed to be indestructible, but by the time he had begged to see his sister, Pietro knew he was about to die. It was just then that he had discovered what was happening inside that castle. Wanda's incompetent husband was on the other side of the kingdom, being a complete idiot by trying to negotiate peace while she was locked in a tower next to one of the most dangerous men he had ever seen.

The same man she'd been complaining about in her last letters and that, in his eyes, was just waiting for his brother to die being an idiot so he could claim his wife. And, knowing his sister as he did, Pietro feared that he might hurt her - or worse - for being insolent.

He could never forgive himself if she got hurt because he hadn't been quick enough to save her.

-You will awaken the whole kingdom if you continue to make all this noise. -The man leaning against the tree said. Pietro had forgotten that he was there, since he almost always kept silent while looking around with a critical expression.

He was called James Barnes, an American raised in Russia, and it was his latest addition to his personal army. After the fragility of his father's health had become a recurring subject in the kingdom, Pietro had brought Natasha to the castle in order to get her help to find reliable men. The first two names that came out of her mouth had been his and the American captain, Steve Rogers's, and Pietro didn't regret hearing her.

Even though they were a little strange to his eyes - after all, he had never met people coming from so far away - he had gotten along with them so fast that the two of them were already had in his highest regard. They were intelligent and courageous men, who quickly took the position of commanders at his side.

-They should be here by now. Nat said...

-We know exactly what she said. -Steve rested one hand on his right shoulder. -And we'll be ready if they need us. But Nat can protect her alone, believe me. And from what I heard about your sister; she also knows how to protect herself very well.

***

Wanda couldn't believe that was happening. She wondered where Nat had arranged those clothes and how she had entered the castle, but she kept her questions to herself as they crossed the place as quietly as they could. The adrenaline in her body didn't allow her to feel fear, just excitement, but a small bit of worry kept pounding in the back of her mind.

There was no sign of anyone in the hallway as they left the room - just after dragging the dead guard inside - but it wouldn't be long until someone notice that he has gone. Natasha knew that although the exchange of guards was irregular to confuse who tried to enter, the shifts were marked by the change of hour, and that they were running out of time.

The princess allowed herself a relieved sigh as she watched the main hallway extend before her eyes. According to her savior, there would be a carriage waiting for them on the other side of that door, but they wouldn't be really free until they crossed the kingdom's gates. Wanda felt as if her heart was escaping trough her throat. If she could get through that door, she would never have to go back to that awful place again.

Despite her big hope and excitement, her happiness diminished as guards entered her vision as well. They looked distracted and tired, sitting on the floor and playing cards, but still there were four of them for only two women. She couldn't risk herself by fighting in her condition, not without armor, and Nat would never be capable of taking care of four of them without attracting attention.

Wanda had fought during their walk to keep her magic a secret. She doubted Nat would accuse her or abandon her because of that, but she preferred to save her powers for a real moment of need. The last thing she needed was to faint in the middle of that journey because she was exhausted.

But that was her moment.

-Don't worry. -She sighed as quietly as she could. Wanda pushed the bundle with her essential things into the redhead's hands and snapped her fingers.

-What are you doing? -Natasha asked, worried about what her friend was about to do. -You can't fight them alone!

-I don't intend to fight. Just stay behind me.

Wanda took a deep breath before taking a step to the side and stepping out of the wall's protection. If any of them turned around at that moment they would see her, standing in the middle of the hallway, and her heart began to beat wildly. That didn't stop her from doing what she had in mind.

The magic now came as music to her. She no longer had to think of the sacred words as she held out her arms and joined them before blowing through her hands. For a moment nothing happened. But then a burst of wind, strong enough to lift her hair, crossed her body and blew out all the candles in the hallway, leaving them in the most complete darkness.

There was a small confusion as the guards tried to find the candles and reassemble the flames and she ran up to them on the tips of her feet. She didn't need light to know where they were, and she touch the tip of her finger on the back their head until they were all sleeping like babies. With luck they wouldn't wake up until the next morning, thinking it was just a strange nightmare.

-What was that? -Nat asked as she opened the door and hurled herself out.

Wanda couldn't help but smile.

-Magic.

***

-Enough! We need to get in there! Now! -Pietro shook his arms. He was one step away from invading that place alone if they made him wait any longer. Each minute ran with the speed of a day and his muscles ached with anxiety.

-Nat said an hour. We'll stay here for an hour. -He turned his head toward the long-haired man, surprised.

-It hasn’t past an hour yet? -All the men around him denied it slowly, as if they feared his reaction to that answer. He grunted and sat into a pile of leaves. He rested his head between his knees for a few precious seconds as he tried to organize his thoughts. Pietro had never been good when trying to put things in order inside his own head, not without Wanda to guide him.

As suddenly as he had sat down, he got up.

-I don't care if you follow me. I'll put this place down alone if I have to. -Barnes sarcastic smile flashed in the pale moonlight.

-You're an accomplished fighter, but you can't do it alone. You need a hundred times more men than this to take the city.

-I don't want this goddamn city! I want my sister! -There was a tone so decided and dominant in his voice that it frightened most of the men present. The two commanders looked at each other, catching in the young prince a passion they could never tame. It was better to join him than let him die alone in that place.

Although they had already made a decision, in that fraction of a second, there was no need to express it in words. Like a gift from the heavens, the big iron gate opened in the distance, and a carriage at high speed began to approach.

-Where those damned bastards are? -Natasha snorted as she snapped the whip. She hated doing that with the poor animals, but it was necessary.

-Nat, stop! -Wanda screamed and pulled her arm. At the same moment the horses began to stop, almost skidding on the dirt road.

The carriage had barely stopped as she jumped out, completely ignoring the rush of pain that rose up her legs. The need, pumped with adrenaline and relief, was like a drug in her blood, stopping any pain she could feel. There was a pause in time as her eyes searched the seemingly deserted landscape for the white hair he had seen in a flash.

Finally, her eyes fell on him as Pietro stepped out of the trees. It was as if her heart had fallen into her stomach, taking all the air in her lungs in the process.

-Pietro! -She found herself screaming as she ran toward him.

He held her easily, lifting her off the floor and kissing her lips even through a curtain of hair that fell between them. At that moment of peace, there was no one else in the world but the two of them. His hands continued to touch her shoulders and face, struggling to accept the fact that she was there and perfectly fine. Finally, he moved his mouth to her cheeks and forehead, kissing every inch possible on her face.

-Finally. -He whispered.

-They made me a prisoner. -Her voice sounded cold and desolate, and it only made him want to hold her even more. He needed to get her out of the cold and let her rest in his arms until it all became a bad memory.

-I know. You were betrayed. I was betrayed. All of us. -Her eyes glittered in the darkness. There was something dark in her beautiful green irises that made all hairs on his body shiver. -Your brother-in-law is crazy and a regicide. We have plenty of evidence that he killed his own father and that your husband would have the same fate. I feared what he had planned for you.

Wanda reached out and pressed her hands against her brother's face. He looked exhausted and hungry. Knowing him as she did, she knew that he had spent nights and days awake and not eating, dominated by his concern. Tears came to her own eyes. The emotions of that night fell on her downcast spirit and tired body and all she wanted was to return home.

With her true love and the child that they had make together.

-Never again... -He whispered. Pietro couldn't resist the look of adoration on her face and lowered himself to kiss her again. He could feel the countless stares on his back as his men approached, just like Natasha's, but he didn't care about what they saw. After what had happened during the past weeks, he would never let anyone else's opinion stand on his way. -I'll never let anyone take you from me again.

They still remained that way, entwined in the middle of the dark road, for a long time. No one moved or said anything, afraid to disturb that beautiful and intimate moment.

-Take me home, please. -Wanda whispered at last. Pietro smiled and placed a last kiss on her forehead before pulling himself away.

-I have a lot to tell you, sister.


	17. 17 - And I'll be by your side wherever you fall

_**By your side - Tenth Avenue North** _

 

The trip back was more than troubled, and that was starting to reflect in the princess countenance. Everyone agreed that, on account of the way they had tried to keep her trapped inside the palace, the king would send his guards after Wanda and that the best thing to do was to go back into the safety of their old home as fast as possible. The urge to keep her out of that hateful man's claws meant that the journey, which usually took between two and three days, had been made between the middle of the night and the sunrise

The sun had barely risen in the sky as the soldiers' entourage and the two women entered the main courtyard. The lack of an appropriate sleep and food was already taking its toll on her body, making the already familiar seasickness almost unbearable.

And of course, that hadn't gone unnoticed by her brother's eyes.

-Wanda, I need to know what's happening to you. You must tell me everything, sister. -She wanted to tell him, with all the love she carried on her heart. But that wasn't the right time for such a thing.

-There is something’s with is best not to speak of. -The walk through the front yard had never seemed so big. All she wanted was something warm to eat and a bed that she could rest. Pietro reached out to grasp her wrist. Usually nothing would have stopped her from getting what she wanted, but after spending so much time apart, any period of time that she could be with him, even if small, was precious.

The rest of the group kept walking into the palace while Pietro gently led her toward the fountain that decorated the place.

-Your husband, he has proved ungallant? - A light laugh was born and died on her lips.

-More than that. He betrayed our father. Us.

-I know of his betrayal sister, and he shall pay the price. But if he mistreated you, he must pay a different kind of price. -His words fell on her mind like a stone, making her to look away to the ground and then at the fountain.

Things had changed between them after the celebration of their birthday. Her husband had become smarter and quieter, always seeming to be thinking about something else. He had never laid a finger on her, but that didn't stopped her from seeing the period she was locked as form of abuse. He could have rescued her if he wanted, but he'd rather pretend nothing was happening.

Wanda couldn't help suspecting that he knew what had happened between her and Pietro in the library and that was the reason for such betrayal. Sometimes she rebuked herself for this thought, after all, what man would keep her as his wife after discovering that the rumors about her were true? But still, she couldn't help but think there was something wrong with him.

-It been a long journey, Pietro. And I... -She sighed as she reached the fountain. The white marble was cold under her fingers, still keeping the night's temperature, and the shock was helpful for clearing her mind. -And I kept my spirits intact as far, but...

Her intention was only to say that she needed to go to bed and rest, but suddenly her legs faltered, and she found herself sliding toward the gravel floor. However, firm arms held her weak body before she could get hurt and she felt herself being hoisted against the fountain.

-Wanda! -Pietro whispered, despair clear in his voice, until she was able to focus her eyes on him again. -You need a medic. -He was ready to scream for help as she lifted a gloved hand to his face.

-No! No, brother.

-But you're ill! -The light breeze that crossed the yard was all she wanted. The icy wind from that time of the year made her spirits rise high enough for her to think again. -You fainted!

He waited patiently as she took a deep breath and tried to organize her ungoverned thoughts. But she knew her brother well enough to know he would never leave her alone until she told him what was wrong. He could even tie her in a bed and force her to wait for a doctor, which would end her plan.

-It's a common illness, brother. -Pietro had raised his hands and pressed their back against her skin, looking for any sign of fever. His eyes seemed oblivious to what she was saying, as if he had already decided he would call a doctor and there was nothing she could do to avoid it. -I'm with child.

Except that.

For a moment there was no expression on his face, which quickly turned pale as death. And then the colors returned to his cheeks, but the frown on his face was not the expression she expected. Wanda wanted to slap herself for not thinking straight about how she would give him the news. What a foolish girl she had been.

-My God… Does anybody know?

-Only one: Natasha. And would keep it that way. -Confusion crossed through his angry face.

-Why?

-Because... The child, thank God, is not my husband's. -It was very clear that he was fighting his emotions. His eyes filled with tears, but none of them got out. A stunning smile glittered and vanished on his face as he began to walk in circles, not sure about what to do.

Pietro wanted to throw himself at her feet and thank her for that gift. To kiss her lips and shout to the world that he was going to be a father. Throw parties in celebration his son and let everyone know how much he loved that woman. But her cautious gaze begged him not to do it.

Finally, he just pulled her against his body and let her press her face against his chest. Wanda held him with an atypical strength, letting all the nervousness and anxiety from the last few days escape out of her body. They stood there, just hugging each other at dawn, for what seemed to be hours before he finally said anything.

-I still can't believe this is happening... -Wanda threw her head back and took a deep breath.

-We have to keep this a secret. If my husband's family finds out that I'm pregnant, they can claim that they are entitled to the child since it would be their only heir. I'm sure they would do it just to hurt me, those vile people. And I can't risk losing this baby, Pietro. -His hands went automatically to her face, holding her fondly.

-No one will touch you or our child. Never.

***

It took a week for Wanda to feel well enough to walk through the castle. Most of her indisposition wasn’t due to tiredness and her seasickness, but to the lack of courage to face her father. But his condition was increasingly delicate, and everybody seemed afraid that he couldn't survive to that night.

She didn't want to think about him. She had too many things to plan and put into practice. Things that could save her baby's life. But there was something that wouldn't never let her stop thinking about her father and the fact that she was about to lose him forever. Even after all he'd done with her, there was still room to love him in her heart.

Something caught her attention as she walked through the hallways, heading toward the king's chambers. A group of guards around an extremely familiar man with red hair. Her dear husband was coming toward her in the big hallway. The mist of raw rage rose through her body and she had to scold herself for almost letting her magic escape.

The small entourage of soldiers stopped immediately as she raised her left hand. They spread a few steps with equal agility, despite the worried looks, after she politely asked them to give them space to talk.

-What are you doing here? -Her voice was hard enough to cut a diamond. Despite of that, he showed no reaction.

-Your brother kidnapped me and threatened to give me a traitor execution if I didn't give you the marriage annulment. I didn't have much choice. -Wanda let out a mixed sigh of irritation and relief. As much as it was good to be free of him and his family, Pietro had been stupid and careless. A threat like that could make the war burst even earlier than expected. -It's done, you're free.

-Thank you. But I would like to know the reason for such betrayal. Not to my family, but to me. I, who was by your side when your father passed away and I, who took care of you as if I really loved you for so long. -A ironic smile appeared on his face. It was weird and made him look like he was dying.

-Yes, you're a good actress, and you almost fooled me. Almost. But I know what you do inside those walls with your brother, I saw with my own eyes. It's an abomination in the eyes of God! And he will never allow you to live after this. -Everyone's eyes turned toward her as the princess began to giggle.

-I doubt God would punish two lovers, and not a man who sleeps with children. You think you're the only one who knows some secrets? I know the face of your "mistress". A child. Only thirteen years old. You disgust me and no matter how much you want to pretend to be a good man in public: your sin is still bigger than mine. -She was ready to continue on her way and deal with her other problem when he started to speak again.

-That's an act of war!

-We'll see you on the battlefield then.

-You have no idea what you just did! -She stopped one last time and turned to him. The guards had approached as soon as the conversation had turned into screams, ready to kill him if he tried to hurt the princess. Wanda almost wished tried would.

-Oh, I have a perfect idea of what I'm doing. But don' worry, I'll make sure the girl stays alive and I'm going to give back to her the life and innocence that you took from her. Just after I killed you with my sword.

With a wave of her hand the guards dragged him away and she continued on her way with renewed spirit.

***

Even on the verge of death, Erik was opulent. There were about five guards at his door, and even she, the princess, had to be meticulously searched before entering. Inside, the room already looked like a crypt. The curtains were closed, and the warm air was pumped with the acrid smell of disease.

There were candles burning all over the place, but that was the only light allowed, leaving the whole room in an eternal gloom. The place was extremely silent and for a moment she thought that maybe that wasn't the best moment for a visit. She was about to turn around and walk away when he turned his head and reached for her.

-Natalya... -He sighed in a nearly non-existent whisper. She let out the air she didn't even know she was holding.

-No... Father. -Wanda was reluctant to call him a father. After all he'd done to ruin her life, it was at least strange to use a term that usually referred to someone who supposed to love and care for her. But she thought that, considering his state of health, being kind was the least she could do. -It's me, Wanda.

She crossed the room in quick steps as he sighed. Her eyes traveled to the gigantic painting against the wall. Erik had been a handsome man when he was young, far from the shadow of a man lying on that bed. It seemed fair, at least in her eyes, that he find his end like that after all the things he had done.

At least her time with another family - and having contact with the Romani's - had taught her something. The people in that kingdom considered Erik a great savior, yet they had no idea of the terrible things he had done to "save" them. Dasha had told her about all the innocent young men he'd exterminated, just to have more power in his hands. Families and homes destroyed; children left orphaned.

Just so he could have more money.

This thought made her stomach turn, but still, she sat beside him on the bed. She was determined to not be nothing like him. And that included being nice to him, even if she just wanted to turn her back and let him to die alone with all his power and money.

-Wanda... -He murmured. His eyes had turned to the ceiling, where the most beautiful paintings looked back at him. -Oh, my dear, I've been a terrible father to our little girl. I could never understand her... Why couldn't she be like the other women and be a good girl? -He shivered as he turned his head toward her again. -But of course, ... She would never be a good girl. Not with the same fire you had in your eyes shining in hers.

-Erik... -The sorceress sighed. His breathing was becoming shallow and she feared it might cause some pain.

-She became a beautiful woman... And so smart... We had two wonderful children... So brave... I just... I wish I could understand them. -A voracious coughing attack gripped him so violently that even the walls of the castle seemed to shake.

Wanda unconsciously reached out to console him, but she shrunk her body as soon as her skin touched his. The shock had been so big that her fingertips tingled, and a slight sensation of numbness had risen up her arm for a second. It was the same sensation she had every time she touched another sorceress, as if her magic recognized theirs, yet it was so strong that it hurt her.

-What are you? -She whispered into the silent room just before closed her hand around his wrist.

Immediately she felt herself being transported to a battlefield. Erik was at her side, young as the man on the painting, and with a glorious smile on his face. They were standing on a small hill, and down there a large army was running toward them. He raised his right hand and with a single wrist movement, they all lowered their swords.

At least that was what it had seemed. The deafening noise of the metal being plunged into the ground reached her ears, composed by a symphony of thousands of sounds. The men stumbled over each other and, for a moment, they seemed not sure of what to do while they looked at each other. Some of them immediately abandoned their battalions and ran back the way they had come, but some fools remained as they tried to pull back their weapons from the dirty ground.

Another silent movement and the army behind them began to run with a battle cry. Wanda could feel the wind on her face, as well as the fear of being struck by one of the men's massive bodies. But no one touched her and soon the hill was empty as the place beneath her feet filled with the sound of tortured screams and flesh being cut.

She wanted to look away, but the killing had a hypnotic effect on her.

When she had finally been able to notice anything else, she saw Erik sitting on a sort of small wooden throne. His face showed no emotion, but he was sitting as someone who was sure that nothing could reach him. As if he were on top of the world as innocent and unarmed peasants were massacred by his orders

He sipped his wine while watching the fight on the field and threw his head back with a sigh. At the same moment she was pulled out, caught in the strong arms that kept her away from him. Initially, she fought her captor, moving and throwing herself forward with enough strength so she could break free, but gave up when she heard her name being called.

-Wanda! Wanda! What are you doing? -Pietro asked as he held her face in his hands. His sister's breathing was ragged, and her eyes looked completely lost. After a few long minutes she was finally able to speak.

-I was... Inside a memory... Oh Pietro, he was a terrible man. Sending innocents to death without the slightest chance of defending themselves... He was... Not like me. Worse. Or maybe just different. I don't know how to explain it. -She sighed. She let her head fall against her brother's chest, in a clear sign of exhaustion. -At least that makes sense. What we are. I already thought that the protective cloak I feel around you is holding something. Now I suspect that perhaps it is something as big and powerful as he was.

-Let's not worry about that. -He took a deep breath and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. -You should rest.

-No. Not yet. -The brunette leaned over and kissed his hand. -I have something to do first.

-What...? -He asked as he watched her take the empty seat next to the bed again.

-I'm going to give Erik something he's never been able to show: mercy. -She murmured as she took his hand once again.

The electric discharge was there again, but this time she was able to hold it and redirect it to where she wanted. To happy dreams. Dreams where Natalya was still alive, Erik wasn't a heartless killer and the four of them had been a happy family. A family that - at her own whim - accepted their children exactly as they were.

She stayed with her father for a week. Every day she spent about twelve hours sitting next to him, ensuring that his last days were full of pure happiness and not pain and suffering, as they should be. Something inside her was telling her that it was silly to spend her magic on him - after all, she paid the price every night with annoying headaches - but she couldn't find the strength she needed to stop.

But when he was finally gone, there were no tears in her eyes. He didn't deserve them. She had given him a happy ending because it was the right thing to do, but she wouldn't mourn a man who had done nothing but despise her and ruin her life. Pietro was also there at the end, holding her hand. Just like they had done so many years early, during their mother's funeral.

-Congratulations. You're the king now. -She said, low enough that no one could hear them.

She had expected Pietro to grieve. After all, he had been closer to their father than she would ever be, and that had to have some effect on him. And, indeed, there was an aura of sadness and sorrow around him, but it wasn't nearly enough to keep him from smiling at that moment.

-We are, sister.


	18. 18 - No one calls you honey when you're sitting on a throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves <3  
> I know I disappeared for a little while, but it's all on my college fault... I had a lot to do this last week and unfortunately I still a lot more for next week, so the updates will be a bit irregular. But I promise I will come back as soon as possible!  
> Hope you like it (:

**A little wicked - Valerie Broussard**

 

There was no time for mourning.

As soon as the news of Erik's death spread among the neighboring kingdoms the war was officially declared. While everybody ran to secure their places and take parties, that particular kingdom was rushing to crown a king. Enter a war without a sovereign would be madness.

The mixture of anguish and nervousness that surrounded the whole place kept everyone distracted enough that Pietro and Wanda could enjoy each other without the fear of being caught. Even though they had to spend the day apart, taking care of whatever was needed for the funeral and then the coronation, every night they were able to sleep in each other's arms and wake up in the same bed.

Only a week had passed, but she still felt as if months of her life were being robbed. Her head was buzzing with plans for the future. She tried to think about the arrangements she would have to make for when her belly really began to grow and in what story people would believe about the appearance of a newborn.

There were so many things rambling through her mind that she just couldn't relax by herself. And Pietro's prolonged absence that night was just one more reason to make her nervous. He would usually retreat to bed as soon as she did, but, before he could even stand up the whole war council entered the room and took him somewhere else.

She could only wonder what could be so important that it could convene a meeting at that very improper hour. Unfortunately, with so much at stake, there were guards everywhere, and security was reinforced outside the room where the meeting was happening, so that not even Nat could hear anything. She would have to wait until he was back to tell her.

Which seemed to take forever until the young blonde crawled into the room. He looked exhausted, with dark circles starting to appear beneath his eyes and his tousled hair, but there was a satisfied smile on his face. A smile that Wanda hadn't seen for a while.

She sat on the bed, the covers silently sliding down her legs as she moved. Anxiety glittered in her eyes as he approached, still taking off his shirt and throwing himself on the bed. He barely glanced at her before crawling toward her and lying down with his head resting on her thighs.

-You look exhausted. -She murmured as slipped her fingers through his hair. Pietro sighed and his body began to relax beside hers.

-I'm exhausted... But I'm also happy for this damn meeting. -Silence slid between them like a piece of a thin handkerchief, adjusting and covering everything. She let him stay there for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of finally having him in her arms.

Pietro remained so still that she began to wonder if he had fallen asleep, until crawled up to laid a soft kiss against her stomach. She didn't need to read his mind to know he was teasing her. Not when his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Wanda sighed.

-Will you tell me what was discussed at this urgent meeting, or shall I beg? -A smile lit up his face.

-I should keep it a secret and make a surprise tomorrow... -Her heart jumped Immediately. Their father's will was scheduled to be read on the next morning, when everyone would be inside the castle. However, this still didn't explain the emergency level of that meeting. -But if you insist so hard, I'll tell you. Besides that, the old woman’s say it's wrong to deny anything to a pregnant woman.

A smile played on his lips. Pietro knew how to keep a secret as much as the gossipers at court. Reaching out to touch his hair again, she offered him a sideways smile. Lowering her hand to trace his jaw's contour, the princess pressed her fingers under her brother's chin and lifted his head until they were on the same level.

-Especially if she's carrying your heir. Now tell me, before I have to force you to do it. -She brushed her sweet lips against his, making him shiver violently. There were so many unspoken promises in that almost kiss, so many possibilities, that he almost forgot what they were doing. -And you won't like it if I have to do that. -As gracefully as she could be, Wanda pushed him to the side with only her fingers.

Pietro took a deep breath as his body hit the mattress. His heart pounded as if he'd just run for hours and it took him a few minutes before he could sit down again. Erik's death had left behind a general sense of freedom between the two of them, and that made those passionate crush feelings rise again.

-Let me test your intelligence first... What's the difference between a regent queen and a queen consort? -Wanda frowned and absently ran a hand over her stomach.

-A queen consort can only serve the king and generate heirs. She is an ornament and has no power beyond influencing charity choices and arts patronage. A regent queen, if she becomes queen by marriage, controls the kingdom when the king is absent and can take the throne if he dies and leaves heirs at an early age. If she comes to the throne by being the next in the line of succession, she exercises the same powers as a king. Am I right, brother? -Pietro smiled and nodded effusively.

-You were always better at these things than I was. -He sighed. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek. Wanda leaned toward his hand, enjoying that simple gesture. -That's why our tutors have always loved you. And yes, you're right. It took me some time to understand this difference and what it might entail in our future, but it finally makes sense. And I have to say, Wanda... Erik was a genius.

The princess frowned even more with every word that came out of his mouth.

-Our mother was a regent queen. Do you know that? -Her brain immediately began to run through all the information she had about the time their mother had lived there. She had never heard such a thing.

-What? How? She wasn't born in royalty.

-Exactly. Nat discovered that. I asked her to help me gather all the possible things about Mom and her reign when Erik told me what he intended to leave for you. She found hundreds of documents hidden in one of the rooms on the west wing. Apparently, when our parents got married, some people refused to refer to her as queen because of her origin. Then Erik, doing what he always did best: exactly what he wanted, created a law that allowed him to appoint a regent queen, independent of her origin or family ties.

-This allowed them to have an egalitarian government, giving her the same powers as he, and consequently, the same rights. Anyone who dared to disobey her would be executed for treason and no one would be crazy enough to fight him. He made it appear as this law had been revoked when she died, but they never did anything to her, and she still is valid. -She didn't need him to say anything else to deduce what Erik had left for her as an inheritance.

Still, she needed to hear from his mouth.

-Where's this going to? -He took her hands between his. His rough thumbs stroked the backs of her delicate hands and a smile began to grow on her twin's face.

-To the only thing he ever did right in his life. Erik named you a regent queen. You will reign by my side until the day I get married. Which, now that I can get rid of Crystal, I hope it will never happen. -Wanda pulled her hands so she could rub them across her face.

None of that seemed real. The man whom she thought had hated her during all her life had left her the greatest gift she could receive after her child. Her hands shook as she tried to calm herself, repeating to herself that there was nothing to be nervous about. Except there was.

Those people would never accept it without making noise and debating for days. Once again, she would have to put herself in front of everything and fight for her rights and that would put her on the front line of gossip's. Running away and hiding her pregnancy had just become even more difficult.

Pietro saw the panic reflected in her jade eyes. He lunged forward and caught her face in his hands, kissing her lips gently and lovingly. Wanda clung to him, desperately searching for a lifeline.

-That's what you've always wanted, I know that. -The blonde twin whispered. His lips touched hers once again, reproducing a calm and tempting effect on her veins. -I won't let them get in your way. On our way.

-You're right. -She drew in a deep breath. She looked up at him, her eyes shining like a pair of precious stones. -I can do this. We can do this.

***

The next morning, they both entered the room where the reading would be happening as if they didn't know about nothing. The sullen and grumpy expression on the counselor’s faces would be enough to serve as a clue of what was about to happen. The entire family was sitting around the table, including relatives that Wanda didn't even knew, when the tedious reading began.

The spirits rose as the smaller "prizes" were given to those with whom he was related only because he had no choice, and the big ones started to approach. Their stepmother seemed genuinely sad and depressed, so distracted that she only nodded when she heard what lands would fit her. Lorna was even more inconsolable, her crying echoing through the silent room. There was so much emotion and helplessness in her actions that Wanda found herself holding her hand.

The sobs and anguished mourns quickly gave way to surprised whispers and shocked expressions. Though she'd thought about it, she didn't even had to pretend to be surprised. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. While Pietro had taken that position reluctantly, she had always had a secret passion for the politics.

As their old nanny used to say: she was the brain, and he was the muscles.

And together they were a ruthless combination.

She expected people to start yelling and arguing the moment the news was given, but a strange lull took over the room. Looks were thrown with the most diverse range of silent reactions. However, nobody dared to say anything.

No one in that room was dumb enough to stand against the new queen so early. Everyone was probably pondering the pros and cons of accepting that decision, searching deep within their minds for laws that could invalidate her reign and seeking for things they could ask her in their favor.

The few minutes remaining were filled with a different type of anxiety in the air. And as soon as the meeting was finished, they all stood up like a frightened mice. She approached the door, Pietro's hand against the low of her back, with Suzanna and Lorna behind them.

Immediately a hallway opened between the people so they could pass. She had seen people doing that to Erik and Pietro countless times, but this time it was different. The aura waves in the air told her that that gesture was for her, for the new queen.

Those people now feared and respected her. A shiver ran up though her spine, making her shiver slightly as she felt the impact against her neck. For the first time in years she felt as if she really belonged somewhere. As if her whole life in the background was finely paying her what she deserved.

Wanda smiled as graciously as she could and bowed to everyone before taking her brother's hand and leaving.

***

Now that her intention to be crowned had been exposed, everything in the ceremony should come in double and that would require some work from both sides. Things were going much faster than they had expected, and as soon as the clothes were ready, the coronation ceremony had been announced. Wanda couldn't help but be nervous. She and Pietro were on completely opposite sides of the castle, unable to see each other until they entered the church to receive the archbishop blessing.

People still seemed afraid to follow the late king's last wish, but they never uttered such words. Anyway, it was too late. By the time she set foot inside that church, no one else would stand in her way.

Her other major concern was the fact that she would have to dress next to her ladies-in-company, which she had been avoiding for the last few weeks. No one even suspected she was pregnant, and she wanted things to stay that way. Even if she had to use magic to keep her secret.

But things were simpler than she'd expected. None of the women had taken a second glimpse at her almost imperceptible belly - but that, at her paranoid eyes, might well have the extension of a cartwheel - and that morning's preparations went smoothly. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and wrinkled her nose at the "dress" she wore.

It was white and didn't have any detail, just a piece of sewn fabric. Her hair had been tied in a tight braid, exposing her clean face and large green eyes. She had never been the type of woman who would you like to beautify herself all the time, but even for her that dress was dull and tedious.

A knock on the door made all heads turn. A smiling Lorna entered the room and ran to hug her shortly before she began to chatter about how beautiful she was. Suzanna was just behind her daughter, her face unreadable as her eyes watched her stepdaughter's appearance.

In the distance a clock struck and the women in the room began to move, taking a golden tunic and putting her arms through the sleeves before wrapping it around her waist. Then a dark red robe was placed and fastened on her back. That one she loved. Wanda remembered seeing Erik wear it once when she was still a child. The details were simply beautiful, displaying with extreme precision the symbols of the royal families that were part of their lineage.

The added weight on her back was far heavier than she'd expected, and it took her a moment until she had enough courage to walk around. The procession followed quietly through the palace hallways, past the crowded streets in the carriage, and finally reaching the church.

The last time she'd seen that place so crowded was at her wedding. She couldn't believe that it had happened only a few months before. In her head it was as if an entire life had passed since that day. They put her in the same room as she had been that day too, countless memories from that sad event running through her head, drawing her focus away from her nervousness. At least temporarily.

Suzanna caught up with her as the doors were about to open.

The older woman held her hand, surprising Wanda in a way she could never explain. She had never expressed any feelings about her stepsons, but that gesture was filled with affection.

-Your father did well choosing you. Your brother does his best, but he just can't handle politics. The boy was made to be a warrior and God knows what would happen to us if he became king by himself. But I trust you to lead us into the future, and I have faith that your reign will be long and serene, despite the tumultuous beginning.

-Thank you... -Those words were all that Wanda could say.

And then, to surprise her even more, Suzanna bowed before her.

-Your Majesty. -She murmured before turning her back on her and leaving.

***

The first thing Wanda thought as she saw Pietro standing on the other side of the hallway was how they both looked ridiculous. He smiled and shook his head, and, as suddenly as always, her nervousness began to fade.

They walked the church together, their arms occasionally bumping into each other and carrying a soothing wave of heat for both of them. They bowed in perfect synchrony as they reached the altar and also knelt as a pair. As the man in front of them began the ceremony, Wanda couldn't help thinking that this was the closest they would get to a wedding.

She glanced toward him, catching a glimpse of a smile on his face.

Everything ran quickly, a hasty note in the archbishop's voice telling them that he only wanted to finish it as soon as possible. From the way things were tense since the war declaration, there could be a conflict at any time, and they needed to ensure that they had a ruler - or two -.

The twins had their cheeks marked with oil and the heavy crowns placed on their heads. They walked, together again, to the thrones replicas that awaited them on the other side of the church. The second part of the ceremony began there, with both sharing the possession of the scepter - being this in her right hand - and the stem with the dove - and this one on the older twin left hand -.

The archbishop approached them one last time and touched their faces again with his fingers, soaked with sacred oil. By the time he stepped away from the new rulers, Wanda could already feel the people’s happiness in the air. He gestured for the two of them to stand and stood between them.

-I present you Pietro Maximoff Lehnsherr and Wanda Maximoff Lehnsherr. Your king and queen. -He left discreetly so that all the people could see was the newest kings.

They both trembled at that unusual exposure, but she still let Pietro hold her hand.

-This is the beginning of our lives. -She whispered when the ceremony was officially over, and people began to move toward them.

-Oh, my love, I couldn't wish for anything else.


	19. 19 - They say heavy is the head that wears the crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings <3  
> I took a little break from my studies to post this chapter precisely because it is a little smaller. This was the first chapter I wrote after a two-year break, so it might look a bit different from the previous ones.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

**Heavy - Empire**

 

Wanda couldn't shake that bitter feeling in her stomach. Everything had been calm for the past few weeks. Too calm for her sharp instincts. No one had said anything against her coronation, not even those who once had conspired against her.

Something was very wrong, but there were lots of things to worry about on that moment. Erik had never been a good king - all social projects were commanded by her mother and then by her stepmother, who didn't care much about her obligations - and she had heard whispers that the people were unhappy. She had worked incessantly with Natasha to create projects based on what her best friend's spies had told her.

But they too were running out of time.

Pietro was always locked in his private office now, commanding his army behind that table. They were forced to send a portion of their men to the neighboring kingdom, but when the battle reach their door - which could be at any moment - he would have to go to fight. And she was starting to worry that she wouldn't have time to run away before giving birth.

It would be impossible to explain the sudden appearance of a baby in that palace, especially in a situation like that.

She knocked softly against the wooden door. Wanda took a deep breath, thinking of all the times she'd been there, but to talk to her father instead of her brother. Those were never pleasant visits.

-Come in. -He answered in a dragged voice.

She knew exactly in what state she would find him even before she opened the door: messy hair, tired face, hazy eyes, and misaligned clothes. He hadn't been capable of sleeping well lately, worried about his troops and always waiting for news. Stubbornly, he also refused to take anything to help him sleep, and that was added to her many concerns.

-Go to bed. You're about to pass out on top of those papers. -Wanda snapped her tongue as she shut the door behind her.

-I can't. -The king sighed stubbornly. He lifted his head and watched her closely, his face resting against his hand casually. Sometimes Pietro was still surprised at how beautiful she could be. -I have a lot to do. It is my duty to keep you, and this child, secure.

-You won't be useful if you're walking around like a body that escaped from the grave when the war comes knocking on our door. -The brunette rolled her eyes and held out a glass filled with a steaming liquid. The smell from the plant took over the entire office in the same second and Pietro immediately began to feel sleepier than he already felt. -Besides, I'm more than capable of keeping both of us safe.

That was true. Wanda could defeat anyone in there with just a snap of her fingers, but Pietro knew her well enough to know she would never be able to do it. Even after all she had been through his sister was still the same sweet and caring girl he loved. She would never hurt anyone on purpose.

-Please, my love, drink. You need to be rested to face the things that are about to come. -A big part of him wanted to say no and continue to work on his letters as he had been doing for the last few days. Yet, he knew that his sister wouldn't calm down until he obeyed her, and it would only hurt the baby if he left her worried. With a pout he swallowed the tea at once and stood up.

-Thank you. -Wanda smiled and put herself on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the forehead. -Now go to bed. I have a long day, full of meetings, and I can't be worry about where my beloved brother collapsed.

***

Her afternoon had been very productive. Wanda had left the war subjects to her brother, even though she gave him some advices as they lay in bed together and had concentrated on taking care of the chaos that her father had left behind. The kingdom had been poorly managed for decades and it was up to her to try to change that. Her people were hungry and needed help with the crops as winter drew near, and there was so little time to organize everything she had planned.

Initially the men they were dealing with didn't like to see a woman taking care of the family business, especially as a queen, but as soon as they learned that she intended to be more than generous to win their loyalties, they have come to worship her. Of course, there were still the difficult ones, who couldn't be so easily convinced, but Wanda knew that a little magic here and there wouldn't hurt anyone.

At least she hoped that it wouldn't.

Pregnancy, however, was taking its price. Her belly had begun to show even through the layers of fabrics on her dresses and she had to hurry to find a spell that could help her. Luckily, she had stumbled into some sort of "deviant" magic. She wasn't sure how it worked, but she knew that ever since she'd chanted those words and started using a new ring on her little finger, no one seemed to be able to look at her belly. It was as if people just forgot that it was there.

The magic was working very well, but it also was taking its price. Wanda now grew more tired than usual and she always had to hurried back to bed as soon as her last meeting of the day was over. To her happiness, the pressure for her to be a part of all the castle's activities had disappeared with her father's death. Maybe it was he who demanded that she should be present at every meal, or the fact that now she was the queen and the one who made the rules, but she had never had such peace in her life.

In fact, many things had changed in the castle since she and her brother received their crowns. Pietro had dismissed almost all of the royal guard, keeping only those he really trusted around, and had brought his new companions’ soldiers to the castle. Wanda didn't know all of them, yet Natasha had assured her that they were trustworthy people and would do a better job than their father's slaves. That was all that mattered to Wanda: security. To Pietro and their child.

Pietro seemed to think the same way. He had personally asked Steve Rogers' best soldier to become the queen's personal guard. James Buchanan Barnes was a complete stranger to her, but Wanda didn't care. In fact, she had become attached to him during the time they spent together, and she appreciated that he was a quiet man who didn't ask too many questions. There was something else that made her like him. A sign in the back of her head that told her he was different, like her. Yet it was impossible to define exactly what it was.

Anyway, there weren't many opportunities to think about that. Her life had become more about building a better world for her child, even if it was only that kingdom. And that included being kind to everyone, even the duo who was walking toward her in the hallway. Internally she sighed in exhaustion, but on the outside Wanda kept her smile on her face as she saw the poor ragged girl approach.

She shouldn't be more than eighteen, just a child. Her sunburned skin was dirty, and her clothes seemed too large, her hair had muddy color and was also messy. Maybe it was her maternal instinct or her always-present wish to help her people, but all she knew was that her first instinct was to give the girl some food. The poor creature was so skinny that Wanda could see the bones of her face stretching her skin.

-Your Highness. -The girl knelt awkwardly. Wanda took a deep breath and stretched both hands to lift the girl.

-It's alright child. You don't need to bow; I don't enjoy such formalities. You must be one of the girls from our education program, right? Your companions are long gone by now, but I can't let you leave the castle without eating something. -The girl's brown eyes widened in disbelief.

-It's necessary Your Majesty.

-I insist. Peter, please tell the chef to prepare something for the young lady.

-Your Majesty, I don't think your brother would like me to leave you alone. -Wanda rolled her eyes and the boy in front of her trembled in response. She had never saw herself as a threatening person, but since she had become queen all the guards seemed to think about her like that.

-That's silly. I'll be fine, the poor thing is not dangerous. Besides that, I have James. -Barnes grumbled something behind her, as if to reinforce her argument. The unknown girl stood in front of her, her eyes wide as soup plates. -Now tell me, my dear, how was your trip here?

-Actually... I was hoping I could talk to you with little more privacy. -The girl risked a glance at the man behind the queen and blushed like a tomato. Wanda smiled and shot herself a look in Barnes direction, who just stared back at her. Frowning as usual. She understood how he could be intimidated, especially to such a young and impressionable girl who lived in the streets.

-Of course. Can you give us a few minutes away, James? Please? -She was well aware that he didn't like being called by his first name, but it was her personal way of showing her new "friend" she liked him, even though they didn't share a lot of words.

-Majesty... -He seemed worried. It was a ridiculous exaggeration. She could fight a girl like that without using her magic even though she was almost six months pregnant.

-We'll be just a few steps away. Don't worry. -Wanda took the girl's hand and walked down the long hallway back to the gardens. A shiver ran down her spine. She'd always thought that hallway was perfect for a murder, but she'd forgotten about that kind of thing since her father was gone now. It was strange that this thought had returned so suddenly.

-Your Highness, I must confess to you that I haven't come here to join your program. Actually, I'm bringing you a message. -The girl seemed to be shaking cold, the poor thing. Wanda wished she was wearing her cloak so she could lend it to the girl for at least a few minutes, until she was inside the warm kitchen. -Your brother-in-law sends his regards.

It took a second longer than necessary for the queen to understand what was happening. A second in which the girl had been able to pull a dagger from within the sleeves of her ragged dress. Wanda watched the blade glitter on the sunlight and immediately lifted her magic shields to protect herself. Barnes launched himself between them, but the girl never intended to hurt her.

The dagger cut the flesh from the girl's neck like butter. The hot blood spurted immediately, soaking the scarlet witch with the crimson color and the smell of rust and salt. She fell to the floor; her blood staining the shiny floor and being trampled as Barnes tried to drag the queen away. All Wanda could feel was the warm sensation of blood on her face and chest and the cold the kiss of death against her skin. She had been there when her father had passed away, but that was different.

This was violence.

This was murder.

Someone screamed down the hall and her feet finally seemed to work again. Barnes dragged her away, but her feet continued to stumble, and she finally slipped to the floor. Her hand ran to support her belly, not caring about the eyes that clung to her. The blood was still flowing, painting a horrible picture through the art.

Pietro ran through the hall with his sword in his hands. His face was pure fury, but that mask fell apart at the moment he laid his eyes on his sister. She looked like a marble statue: white and cold. Her glazed eyes stared into nothingness as the tears continued to run like a river. The king took her in his arms, drowning out her sobs.

-What happened here? -Natasha asked as she joined the group. It wasn't her first, and it was far from being her last, seeing a scene as bloody as that, but even the great black widow looked appalled.

-The poor girl... She just cut her throat. -Barnes murmured.

-No. -Wanda took a deep breath as Natasha knelt beside her. -My ex-husband's brother sent her. -Pedro growled and closed his hands into fists.

-This is an act of war. They are here.


	20. 20 - I wanna open up my eyes and see you on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings <3  
> I'm back!  
> Just a little warning: things are about to get a bit violent and dark at the end of the chapter, so if you don't like this kind of thing I recommend that you read only the last few lines that will give you a general context of what happened. I also (finally) updated the tags! It may contain some spoilers in the relationships, but it's nothing big. Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

**The other side - The Get Down**

 

It took two weeks for Wanda to stop feeling the girl's blood on her body. Two weeks of agony and nightmares where she had barely been able to eat or sleep. Things were escalating fast - much faster than she wanted - at the same time nothing seemed to happen. It was as if the world was holding its breath, waiting for what would happen next.

Pietro was busier than ever, demanding his political allies’ presence, and organizing meetings to get things moving. They had a good defense line at the castle, but their people were very vulnerable. And after what they had found out about the poor girl...

She was a simple villager whom that cruel man spies had convinced that her family would have a safe and good life if she did what they wanted. They had taken advantage of her position as one of those selected by the program - and one of the many people discredited in the monarchy - to put her inside the castle. And they hadn't even kept their promises. Their guards had found their family in the same simple house at the bottom of the forest, still poor and miserable. Wanda had done her best to get the help they needed, but it was hard to keep everything in check when the world around her was in chaos.

Natasha had told them that Wanda's ex-husband was accompanying his brother. Both had set up camp, along with their private regiment, outside the kingdom. They had arrived in the dead of night and were ready to attack, yet something had made them delay the onslaught. It wasn't clear if they were waiting for more soldiers or if they just wanted to see her frightened as revenge, but Wanda knew that it had been a mistake.

Even trapped inside the city, their army was still bigger than his. Wanda and Pietro just wanted to avoid unnecessary killing and sent messengers behind messengers, looking for a way to get a meeting before it was too late. After days of begging they had finally gotten them to agree to talk.

The meeting had been organized over three tireless days, both sides trying to ensure that there would be no way for them to kill themselves. Finally, in that morning Pietro had gone out with his most trusted guards and the army commander to find his former brother-in-law in a tent located exactly in the middle of the two territories.

Wanda regretted more and more that she had agreed not to attend that meeting. Her brother had insisted that it was too dangerous for her, especially being pregnant, to stay in the same room as the two men who hated her the most. She knew he was right, so she hadn't argued with him, even though she longed to go. There was also her personal fear that her magic would fail, and everyone would find out about her baby. Each day her belly grew a little more and it was harder to keep people from noticing it.

The last thing that could happen to her at that moment was that these two men would find out about that.

But staying in the castle, sitting on her throne while all the council men stared at her for answers, wasn't much better. She had spent the day in that muffled room, not brave enough to go to the gardens or even to the women's hall, staring at piles of papers and forcing herself to focus only on work. The less she thought about her brother and the danger he ran, the better.

It wasn't until late afternoon, when the sun had already begun to disappear, and the servants were already lighting up the candles in the big hall, that she heard the commotion in the hallway. Pietro entered the room soon after, ripping off his heavy cloak and marching like a real soldier with all of his anger. She got up immediately, her skirts fluttering as she ran toward him.

Luckily, all counselors had already retired to their homes and she could kiss him as soon as she laid her hands on him. Pietro held her against his body, burying his face in her hair, and took a deep breath. His skin was icy cold even with all those clothes.

-That was a waste of time. They are not interested in solving this peacefully.

-What did they tell you? -She knew what had been said by the way Pietro looked away. Of course, Vision would use every opportunity he had to expose their relationship. Wanda could only pray that people wouldn't believe his words.

In times of war nothing was more dangerous than a disunited kingdom.

-It doesn't matter what they said. The point is that I saw. They are prepared to massacre us. -The door opened again, and Steve Rogers came in, accompanied by Barnes and Natasha. They all looked tired and tense, eager for the kings' answer. -We need to call the counselors back. We'll go to the battlefield tomorrow.

***

No one had slept that night. The castle was full as the men discussed more war strategies and called all the soldiers back to the castle. Wanda had already foreseen that something like this could happen and she had made sure that all her political allies were around. She knew it was her job as the lady of that castle to welcome them and their families and make sure they were happy with their accommodations. But it was hard to leave the room where everything was being decided.

She had stayed with her brother for the most part of the night but being pregnant was hard. About four in the morning she left for her bedroom, leaving Natasha in her place, and the exhaustion of that long day made her fall asleep immediately. But there would be no rest for that queen.

It had been a long time since she had dreamed of those worlds for the last time.

But this time it was different. Wanda woke up only an hour after she had gone to bed, the sweat making her thin nightgown and her wet hair stick to her body. Her heart was racing, and her head hurt, but she couldn't remember anything. There was only this sensation in her stomach, the painful emptiness that accompanied all those dreams, and the ghost of death hovering over her head.

Wanda stared at the room dark walls. Her stomach was agitated, and her instincts told her she should get out of there, but as the stubborn woman she was, she didn't move. It was as if something was moving inside her bedroom walls. An almost invisible shadow that her eyes said didn't exist, but the magic in her blood screamed for her to be attentive.

She had read about it. Omens.

Something very bad was about to happen.

***

Wanda found Pietro in the weapons room, testing his new armor. She stood in the doorway for a moment, admiring how the dark blue-tinted metal gleamed in the sunlight that had just raised. Even tired and covered in metal, he was still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

-Let me do that. -The servant strapping on the leashes jumped silently before leaving the room. The place had been emptied since everyone had retired to their bedrooms, trying to get a few hours' of sleep before the battle. -You look tired.

-I can't sleep. -Pietro sighed. The queen ran her slender fingers through the armor crevices as she reached for the leather strings that would keep it all in place.

-Me neither. -The comfortable silence fell around them and only the sound of metal being adjusted was heard. The birds were singing outside, looking like something morbid in the face of what was about to happen. -I had one of those dreams, but I can't remember what happened. -She finally confessed when her job was done.

-Maybe it was a good thing.

-Maybe... But that made me think about a few things. And I've decided that I'm going to the battlefield with you. -He didn't turn his head, yet Wanda could still see the look in his eyes in the mirror reflection.

-No.

-I wasn't asking. I was just letting you know.

-You can't... -She lifted her hand in a impatient gesture.

-Let me talk! I'm not stupid, Pietro. I know that I can't fight in my condition and would never put our child life at risk in that way. But I saw your death in another world and that only happened because I wasn't close enough to help you. I can't go through that again and I won't. Besides, our people are sacrificing their sons and husbands for us. I can't act like nothing's happening and hide behind the castle walls. They need to see their kings fighting for them and next to them. -The older twin took a deep breath and turned to face her.

-What are you going to do then?

-I'll help on the wards. We have good doctors, but my magic can do things that they can only dream. That way I can stay close and save some lives. It's a perfect arrangement.

Pietro let out a sigh and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her red lips and then her forehead before feeling her arms around him.

-God... You gave me a rare and stubborn woman. -She smiled before kissing his exposed neck.

-And you love me just like that.

***

Wanda had never been on a battlefield before. They had decided that they would use the big meadow outside the kingdom for the fight. She had seen that place in a fight before, when she had accidentally seen her father knocking down an entire army with only one hand, but he had stayed away from the real battle.

The doctors' tent had been divided on small cloth tents along the side of the field. All the women who had been recruited to act as nurses and healers stood lined up along the tents, waiting for the action to start. It was difficult to see anything from where they were, even on top of a horse there were way too many people on the way.

Pietro helped her get down of the horse and gave her a last kiss on the forehead. They both wanted more than that, but it was all they could do with so many eyes facing them. Anyway, it didn't really mattered since their private farewell had happened inside the castle and it had been more than enough. The moment he let her go and climbed back on his horse tears rolled down her face.

It was too late. All she could do now was pray for him to come back alive.

She took her place with the other women and watched while her brother stood in the front line. They knew all the men who took their rightful place there. The elite knights, the prince’s sons, dukes and barons who had volunteered to fight for their kingdom. There was a kind of morbid poetry in the air. Those people could never agree on anything, but they were still there, offering their lives in sacrifice of a greater good.

Wanda hated it all of that.

All she wanted was for it to end soon.

The song began silently and then gained body. The drumbeats were something older than she could imagine, invoking the war and death gods. Her heart seemed to be following the rhythm, jumping inside her chest and making her fingertips tingle with the familiar heat of magic. It was as if the music were an entity by itself, blessing and choosing which side would win that battle.

Suddenly, the beat disappeared and only silence hung in the air. It lasted only a few seconds before the men's screams echoed across the battlefield and the footsteps sounds took over. The woman next to her sobbed and tried to hide the tears and Wanda found herself holding her hand. She lost sight of Pietro through the mass of bodies that crowded together, and all she could hear was the sound of swords hitting shields.

-What do we do now, Your Majesty? -Someone asked beside her.

-We wait.

***

About an hour later the wounded began to arrive.

Wanda found herself in a sort of torpor as she ran from side to side, carrying bandages and helping those with minor injuries. It was getting harder and harder to walk in those tight spaces and stay up all day with her belly, but there was nothing she could do about it other than hoping no one would notice the way she breathed tired and bumped into everything.

When the first boy - because he couldn't have been more than sixteen - with a serious injury arrived, she was called immediately. Wanda wasn't sure what the women expected her to do after the doctors had decided they would have to amputate his leg to keep him alive, but the look of supplication told her everything. People could pretend they didn't believe in witches, yet, deep down, their hope was still alive.

As soon as everyone gave her some privacy she tried to concentrate, despite the incessant noise that made her heart race. Her hands touched the flesh soaked with blood and she could feel, even superficially, all the muscles, bones, ligaments, and nerves that made up that limb. Her magic studies hadn't gone past how to heal small wounds, but a little creativity did the trick. Her body warmth had gone inside the boy's in red fillets that camouflaged themselves under his blood.

Her walk through the tents was accompanied by “thank you”, hugs, and bows as more soldiers began to arrive. She could help some of them, but other cases were simply beyond her talents, and every time more men came, carrying their companions, she felt a little guilty for being thankful that neither of them was her brother.

Her day was running extremely fast, but at the same time excruciatingly slow. Being involved in so many tasks allowed her to be distracted, but there still that bad feeling in her stomach. The lack of news was a bitter balsam to her soul, yet, it didn't make the thought of that omen disappear.

The first sign that something was wrong came when the sun began to come down. Both armies would be forced to retreat soon, and the hope made her heart jump. Suddenly the shouting tone changed. It had remained the same, although the intensity had changed throughout the day, but now it had changed to a attack tone. As if all soldiers of a single army were possessed by the war god itself and showed no sign that they would retreat.

The people around her seemed to notice too, and all those who didn't have their hands busy with the wounded hurried outside. Something said she should go too, even if she was trying to heal one of the newcomers. From the outside, the whole world seemed to have been bathing in blood. The grass had been trampled, and bodies were scattered everywhere, their armor gleaming in the scarlet red sun.

She tiptoed to see where Pietro was. After scouring the whole field three times, she had finally been able to catch the very specific metallic glow of his armor on the south corner. Her sigh of relief turned into a scream of terror as she understood what was happening.

Somehow Pietro had been caught between the two brothers. Dealing with Vision had been easier than he'd expected. He was an idiot, barely knew how to hold a damn sword, and Pietro found himself knocking him with his sword handle after a few minutes. He could have killed him, but that was not what he wanted. Death would be too easy, too honorable. He wanted him to go back to his home and have to explain how he had been knocked out in the middle of the battle and not even realized it.

But when he turned to deal with the older brother, he had an unpleasant surprise. His sword - so large it could easily slay anyone there with a single swing - pierced his armor like paper. He could feel his skin and muscles being ripped apart precisely and blood starting to gush like water from a fountain. Pietro hesitated and fell to his knees, still trying to hold his own sword with his, now inert, arm. His opponent laughed and, like a perfect idiot, took off his helmet.

-Is that the great prince I've heard so much about? -Still with a smile on his face he raised his sword again, ready to end him. Pietro planted one of his feet in the mud and slid off his sword inside the armor weak spot just below his arm, using his blade like a spit.

The sword penetrated the flesh and cut the joints of his arm as if it were nothing. The blonde got up with as much difficulty as his wound inflicted on him and used all his strength to swing his sword as the gigantic man screamed. Cutting someone's arm wasn't an easy task even when one is in the right position and one has the strength to do so, however, considering the situation, Pietro thought he had done a good job.

His arm hadn't really been cut off, but it still hung uselessly beside his body. He fell to the muddy ground and Pietro tried to take advantage of it to pull himself away, but even he couldn't be fast enough. Not when his wound wouldn't stop bleeding and burn inside him. The two of them went to the ground, each trying to reach his dagger first between kicks and slides.

His enemy managed to get on his knees before he could do that and threw his body full weight on top of him. Pietro could only lie there and try to recover the air that had been stolen from him, losing precious seconds where the other fighter found his dagger. He wanted to get up and fight, but it was impossible. His body didn't obey him. His head felt too light. He could barely feel his legs. And the wound sting had turned into nothing.

That was a bad sign.

It was over.

***

Wanda had started to run as soon as she felt the first sign of pain. Righ under her heart. For a moment she searched for blood, but when she didn't find him she ran through the soldiers. The women tried to hold her but it was too late. The queen crossed the battlefield like the devil himself, the embodiment of fury, wrapped in a red robe that shone in the sunset light.

It was like magic. Those whom she approached immediately turned away, eyes wide with disbelief, and granted her safe passage. Even the ground seemed to bow before her, preventing her from falling all the way. The sky became even redder, the blood spilled from the innocents tinging the clouds and giving it a divine look.

Inside, all Wanda could feel was the cold kiss of death.

She had tried.

With all her might.

But it was impossible.

She wasn't fast enough.

She would never be fast enough.

She could feel it as he slid away from her. The emptiness getting bigger and bigger. The pain rising in her chest ripping its way out through her skin. Her magic was uncontrolled, and she could feel it, but she couldn't care. Her world was fading, and she seemed to be trapped away from him.

Finally, she was able to reach him. That horrendous man smiled in triumph; his face turned to the sky in gratitude to a god whom she no longer knew if she could trust. He would get away with it. That was the rule. The strongest survived. Or the luckiest.

Except _she_ was the strongest.

The most powerful creature on Earth.

And she could never let him go without a punishment for having murdered the love of her life in cold blood.

Wanda could feel her arms rising. The man's heavy body followed its movements until he was hovering over her head. She longed for his heart. She wanted to crush him like he'd done with her, just minutes ago. As soon as she wished she could feel his muscles and bones obeying, bowing before her power. His heart jumped into her hand like a piece of metal carried by a magnet.

All eyes were fixed on her.

No word was spoken throughout the battlefield.

The scarlet witch felt the rusty and salty taste from the blood that had splashed all over her face as his heart exploded between her fingers. But that didn't make her feel better. Her body was anesthetized as her soul screamed in agony. Her knees buckled and she fell beside her brother's inert body. Her fingers searched for his lifeline, trying to uselessly keep him in that world.

It wasn't enough.

Nothing would be enough.

A cry of pure agony ripped through her lungs as she held him in her arms. So cold. His blue eyes stared up at the reddish sky, seeing a world she couldn't follow. Her nails cut the palm of her hand, and the blood flowed slowly. Wanda couldn't see through her tears, but somehow, she had been able to find his dagger in the middle of the muddy ground.

_I can't live without him._

_Please... I beg you. Bring him back._

_One life for one life._

She wasn't sure for who she was begging for.

She could only expect, as the sharp blade opened a cut on her neck, that someone was listening.


	21. 21 - Wake up and let the cloak of life cling to your bones.

**The Long Song  - Murray Gold**

 

-I think things have finally begun to calm down. -A female voice said. The voice echoed through the silent room, accompanied by the clink of teacup. -People still don't know exactly how to deal with what happened, or what they think it happened, but things seem to be moving slowly toward normality.

-That's good. Eventually they will forget what they saw. -Another voice answered. This time it was a thick, calm voice, typical of a man. -But I still think we'd better start moving. We can't stay so close to the kingdom for a long time. Even if they are not seen on the streets, it is still a risk.

-We're not going anywhere. -A third voice answered. High beats began to ring around her, high enough for make everything pulse. The voices seemed to be underwater, muffled and almost incoherent. -We're going to stay righ here while she does not wake up. That was our agreement.

-I know that, but... He's right. It's risky. And we don't know when, or if, she'll wake up.

-We don't even know what happened to her.

-We're not going anywhere. That's not under discussion.

-Pietro...

-Don't bother. He's stubborn as a mule, just like his sister. -The woman raged. She moved with a rustling of skirts and determined steps that slowly disappeared.

Or maybe her hearing ability was fading... The voices began to grow lower and muffled, as if she tried to hear the conversation through a gale. Invisible claws grabbed her by the throat and pulled her back into the darkness. She tried to fight, thrashing and screaming for freedom. Or she thought she was.

At last all that proved useless. The darkness swallowed her like the deepest of the seas and everything was out of her reach again.

***

She didn't knew how long it had passed since she'd "climbed to the surface." In fact she wasn't sure about anything, only that she continued to climb through the gaps on the darkness and listening to some pieces of conversation. And that it was a "she." Not that it made much sense, but it was all she knew. Sometimes she could listen for hours, trying to gather all the random information she could, but most of the time it wouldn't last more than a few minutes.

This time she wasn't sure if she was really "awake". There were sounds: the noise of a pounding rain against the windows, the wind making the wood crack and the gentle snoring of someone's light sleep. She stared at the darkness above her, admiring the way it looked faded. Suddenly, a lightning struck outside, light up the whole room. For a second, she could see the canopy lining of the bed she was in, emblazoned with pale blue and gold.

It took a second before she realized she could actually see.

A shiver of happiness ran through her still motionless body, but it didn't last much longer after she saw the shapeless light hovering over her head. She couldn't be sure how long it took, but eventually the light took the form of a woman leaning on the empty space beside her. She had no idea how she could see these things since the woman was nothing but the light caught in the right position, but she could tell with absolute certainty that she had dark skin, brown hair, and green eyes.

-Oh, my child... -She reached out a translucent hand to stroke her hair. -You've rested enough. It's time to go back to your brother. -An icy sensation ran down her skin as ghostly fingers kissed her cheek. -Try not to be so hard on him, Pietro had to make a lot of difficult choices. And I don't like to see my kids fighting. -For a moment the complete silence hovered in the room. The only indication that time hadn't stopped was the flicker in the woman's red aura. -I wish you didn't have to go through that, but I can't keep you here much longer. You have to live your life, my sweet girl. Remember that.

-And remember that I will always love you. -Without any further warning, the flickering woman leaned over and kissed her forehead.

A lightning struck outside the room, making Pietro awake with a fright and choking Wanda's cry of pure pain. She leaned out of bed and vomited a strange, viscous, black liquid before she began to gasp for air. Pietro appeared beside her as if he had just appeared in the air and held her hair. Her heart was beating at an impossible speed, her lungs sucking all the air out of the room and her mind picking up every detail around her.

-Wanda! Look at me my love.... Focus on me. -He held her face, forcing her to focus on him. -Follow my breath. Slowly...

-Fuck! -Natasha appeared at the bedroom door wearing only a dark silk robe. The redhead turned to the stairs and shouted. -Somebody needs to call Dr. Strange!

Wanda just tried to ignore all the voices that suddenly filled the place and the hurried footsteps that came with them. It was as if an entire army was right under that bedroom and the noise, they made was unbearable. She reached down for the comforting shape of her belly, searching for the discreet movements of her unborn baby.

An agonizing cry echoed through the room as she found only empty space. Her weak hands pushed the covers away in a desperate movement, but she knew it was useless. She could no longer feel the life inside her. The emptiness inside her had become an abysm that pulled her with all her strength.

-No, no, no, no... Pietro! -She could barely see him through the thick fog of tears that covered her eyes. -Pietro, where is our baby? Tell me where our child is!

The storm outside seemed to have grown even wilder. The trees branches hit the house windows, and the wind shake its walls. The elements were pitied with the witch, uniting to grace and give her energy. The older twin held her close to him, choking another of her tortured cries. The house foundation clicked and for a second the whole world was shaking with her.

Natasha grabbed to the doorway just as the doctor arrived. She sighed, a little relieved and a little frightened, and took him by the hand.

-Strange! You need to make her calm down before it ends with all of us buried under this house. -It wasn't the first time they worked together, and she knew how fast he could be. All she wanted was to be able to hug and comfort her best friend, but there were things to be done first. Not knowing for sure what to do was tearing her apart.

-Hold her still.

-You're not going to drug her! -Pietro roared at the man holding a strange object. Wanda seemed to be completely oblivious to what was happening, caught in her private pain. Strange rolled his eyes and stared at him with a deadly look.

-You want to teach me how to do my job, boy? She'll be fine. It's barely enough to make a child sleep. -The roof creaked in response, and everyone looked away in time to see small pebbles falling on their heads.

-You want her to die with all of us? -Natasha growled at him. -Do you want her sacrifice to be in vain? -Those words struck him like his dead adversary heavy sword. No, he couldn't do that.

-I'm sorry, Wanda. -Pietro whispered before holding her arms close to his body.

***

Strange was right. Almost immediately the storm had calmed down and the house had stopped squeaking and threatening to collapse on top of them. But Wanda still kept her agile eyes and her movements normal. Her cry had been reduced to a whispers, but other than that she resembled the same Wanda they all knew.

The maids had helped her bathe and get dress. Usually she would have fought against such luxury, but she could take the time to think about everthing that had happened. She felt as if she had been taken to another world. A world where her pain was eternal. She knew that her spell had worked, after all, Pietro was there, but she had never thought about the consequences.

She risked a look into mirror for a brief second while the maids searched for her clothes. She was thinner than she had ever been in her life. Her long hair, now washed, looked opaque and dry. Her eyes popped out of her face, the two twin stones staring back at her with pure intelligence. Her flat belly seemed to draw even more attention, such clear evidence of what she no longer possessed.

She looked away and let them dress her before she started crying uncontrollably again.

Strange had found her in that same room. He had asked her a thousand questions and examined her in every possible way, trying to understand what had happened to her. The man with slightly golden skin didn't say much, but he had let her know that she had spent a whole month asleep. One month that it had simply been stolen from her. A month since she'd crossed the battlefield to save her soul mate.

The sun was already hiding behind the clouds when he had finally allowed her to be alone with Pietro. It was harder than she'd expected. Silence quickly settled between them, even though he was sitting right next to her. When the air no longer seemed so heavy, she wiped away a shy tear that had rolled down her cheeks and stared at him. Pietro didn't seem to be in a much better condition than her. His hair looked dirty and messy, the strands pointing to all the directions. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he lacked his usual playful glow.

He looked more serious. More adult.

-Pietro, please tell me what happened. It's unbearable not to know. -The blonde twin took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. Her fingers seemed so thin and whitish beside his... As if she were just a ghost near him.

-I died. That's what happened. His sword pierced my chest... -He touched the spot over his shirt, where a gigantic scar was hidden. -And the dagger cut my throat. And then you died trying to bring me back. -Pietro rubbed his temples, trying to find the right words to describe what had happened next.

-We don't know how, but from the information Agatha and Dasha gave us, your spell worked well at the same time it didn't. You gave your life in exchange for mine, but there wasn't only one life inside your body... Dasha said that the goddess have bigger plans for you and that this child wouldn't be your magic "heir", so she took it. And returned my life as a gift.

-Then I woke up in the middle of hundreds of bodies with you in my arms. Seeing you like that... I don't think I can ever forget. It was a very strange thing. You were dead, I could feel that, and in the next moment... Your heart was beating. Luckily, Nat got there as fast as she could when she heard the news and managed to get us out of there without anyone noticing. We traveled for two days to meet this Dr. Stephen Strange and ended up staying in this house.

-He couldn't figure out what was wrong with you. Apparently, you were just sleeping a sleep so deep that nothing could wake you. And it was like you never got pregnant. No sign of a baby or an abortion. There was nothing we could do if not just wait for you to wake up and we waited Wanda... We all prayed that you would open your eyes as fast as possible. Even Barnes. -A smile crossed his face for a second before disappearing behind the mask of sadness that gripped his face.

-In the days after the battle the people gathered at the castle gates and prayed for our lives. At least that's what Nat says. I didn't dare leave you alone and go back there even if it was to guarantee them that we were alive. And then it was too late. I needed to make a decision. Going back to the castle and taking away the worry would mean going back to be a king, having to retake our old life, or I could stay here, and we could start over. As a couple.

-I know I should have waited for you to make that decision, but I don't think that it really was a choice. I couldn't go back to that life. This was the opportunity we needed to live as we always dreamed: we can disappear, marry and have a family without having to worry about what they are going to say. I know you may not approve my decision, but it was what I felt it would be the best for both of us.

Wanda cleared her throat, feeling for the first time that she should say something.

-I don't know how to answer that right now. I've always wanted to be a queen, but after all that happened... I don't know if I could ever rule those people knowing I saw their children die. I may be wrong, but now I don't care.

-It's too late, anyway. We can't go back now. Lorna and Alex have inherited the throne, but it is she who is in charge. -Again, a small smile appeared on his face. -Can you imagine that? Our little Lorna doing a job that we both could barely get done? But still, people don't believe you're dead. They didn't doubt for a second about me, but you... Everyone saw you heal the young men’s in those tents, just as they watched you steal the sunlight and tear the heart of a man three times your size.

-So, they've already started the new witch hunt?

-Wanda... They consider you a goddess. A martyr. Maybe even a saint. Natasha heard about people wanting to build temples in your honor. -She rolled her eyes.

-This is ridiculous. I'm nothing like that. -There was a pinch of excitement in the cautious look that hung over her face.

-We think maybe it's not so absurd. When I came back, it wasn't exactly myself... I... -Pietro took a deep breath and closed his hands in fists for a moment. -I think it's best to show it.

He simply disappeared before her eyes. A gust of icy wind bathed her face from nowhere, and in the next moment she could feel his hand holding hers. A rush of energy pierced her skin and all the hairs on her body shivered.

-You... Are you like me? A wizard? -He burst into bed again, as if he had never moved.

-Agatha says no. A magician's energy is different. I've spent all the time away from you with her, Strange and Dasha, trying to figure out what I am and how it happened. There are legends about people with unusual abilities, but no one could be as quick as I am.

-Our father was one of them. He could control metal.

-Yes. And they also think that Lorna can be like us. Strange keeps talking about something called mutant genetics, but I can't understand most of what he says. There’re some theories... About how the witches hid all our abilities after our mother died. Maybe it was a blessing. Maybe it was a curse. We don't know. -The comfortable silence settled between them again.

Wanda slid her free hand to her belly, distractedly searching for the baby that no longer existed. She sighed at having thought that for a moment she had been able to forget that loss. There were so many things happening around her... The distraction had been welcome, but now that its soothing balm had passed, all the pain would again tear her chest like a red-hot iron. The tears rolled down her face, silent, but loaded with regret.

-Will it ever stop hurting? -He could barely hear her voice. Pietro kissed her forehead and pulled her close to his body.

-I don't know. It's been over a month since I heard about it, and it still hurts like the moment I heard these words for the first time. But now I have you, and I promise I'll be by your side all the time. It doesn’t matter how long it takes.

***

It took another full month for Wanda to be strong enough to travel.

A routine had been established inside the house, where she spent most of the day lying in bed, thinking about the child she could never carry in her arms, and at some point, she would go out for a walk with Natasha or Pietro. The looks of pity were killing her inside. It was like living with a heavy cloud hovering over her head all the time.

On some nights the nightmares were strong enough to make the house tremble. Strange's calming injections were a great help, but she had begun to refuse them after the first week. She couldn't live depending on opium to control her increasingly explosive genius. Dying and coming back to life had made her wiser than she could imagine.

When her legs stopped shaking during her walks, Wanda began to spend as much time as possible outside. She couldn't spend all day in bed, staring at those dark, cold walls, hoping that this would change the past. Any big effort was still difficult for her fragile bones but sitting in the garden and feeling the sunlight against her skin while she watched Pietro run from one place to another was doing her some good.

Though her body was weak, her magic was stronger than ever.

Dasha had returned to her people, but Agatha remained in the house as her "housekeeper". Every day Wanda sat with her in the garden and practiced her spells until she was exhausted and could no longer dream. In time she had begun to appreciate that place, with its spacious gardens and privacy.

But it was time to go.

The house was too close to the kingdom and someone could easily find them by accident. Besides that, both twins were eager to leave all that behind. A new life waited for them far away and it was the perfect time.

The trip took about another month.

But Wanda knew it would be worth it.

Natasha's husband number four had died while the war was happening and now she was the poor widowed queen. But she wasn't planning on taking a fifth husband anytime soon. The poor duke had no family to inherit his money, and it was all on the beautiful widow's hands. With her already vast inheritance, this addition had made her the richest woman in the region.

She had been more than happy to give them a gigantic house on the edge of town.

Wanda and Pietro still weren't sure about what they would do. It was hard to imagine how to use their talents in that "archaic" world, but they were convinced that they would be able to think of something.

-You're ready? -Pietro asked as he helped her out of the carriage.

The place was as opulent and luxurious as they had imagined.

An impressive three-story mansion made of light marble and surrounded by trees. There was no doubt that the inside would be a perfect reflection of the ostentation that the outside exhibited. Initially, Wanda had found an complete exaggeration on Natasha's part to give them a house like that, but the redhead had insisted that they would soon need this opulence.

Maybe she was right.

Wanda could feel a certain change in the air, as if something was waiting for them in that new home.

-Definitely yes. -She answered and took the first step.


	22. 22 - Mama who bore me, mama who gave me no way to handle things who made me so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day! Even if it wasn't in purpose, this chapter ended up coming out on the perfect day. We are nearing the end, but we still have some good things to come. Anyway, I hope you guys have an amazing day and enjoy the chapter <3

**Mama who bore me - Spring awakening**

 

Wanda stared at her reflection in the big mirror.

She still couldn't believe that this was really happening, but the cold fabric against her skin anchored her back to reality. A reality in which she could finally be happy in the way she had always dreamed: with her brother. Sometimes it was difficult to know if she was trapped in a dream and would eventually wake up in her old life, stuck in that castle and having to hide her love for the rest of her life.

-Oh! -Natasha sighed as she opened the door. Wanda turned toward the redhead, the white dress floating around her like a pearly mist. -You look really lovely, honey. -She opened a giant smile and handed her the flower wreath she carried.

It was hard not to compare that dress to the one witch she'd worn the last time she'd gone up to the altar. Everything seemed lighter, clearer and cleaner. For her, it was as if the world was enjoying the same happiness that filled her heart, making everything more beautiful and intense. The sun shone outside the window and cast its ethereal light over the simple dress.

It was just a basic dress, which the peasants used to wear when they got marry, their long sleeves opening into triangles, a light skirt, and a simple neckline that gave her room only for a necklace. She was wearing a corset, but she hadn't let them tighten it to the point where she couldn't breathe again.

Her hair had been combed and pinned high so that her face could be seen. Before she would have hated that, preferring to hide in her private shadows, but now all she wanted was for everyone there to see how happy she was. Natasha positioned the flowers and putting them in place with small staples that disappeared in the middle of her hair.

-It still sounds like a dream to me. -Her friend smiled as she checked to see if her work had been satisfactory. -It's hard to believe that everyone just accepted... This.

-Call it by its real name, honey: love. -The redhead walked away and with a satisfied sigh she turned to get something on the dresser in the corner of the room.

In fact, it had been a big surprise that everyone had simply accepted her relationship with Pietro. Both had decided that they would no longer live the same way they had lived until now: hiding their relationship inside the walls of a house. These people had trusted them, accepted them into their home, and made sure they were happy after all that had happened. The least they could do was tell the truth.

Wanda had been so frightened by the possibility of telling her new family that she hadn't slept or ate for two whole days, but all this was in vain. Everyone had just smiled, as if it were no surprise, and welcomed them with hugs when they heard that the twins had decided to get marry. The only indifferent response that had made her hold back tears was Steve Rogers, who just left the room without saying anything.

She wasn't sure how to react to that. Since he and Barnes had moved to the castle she had grown fond of them, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. Steve treated her the way she'd always wanted her father to treat her, and it was hard to see him turn his back on them just for telling the truth.

She hadn't seen him since that afternoon, but she knew Barnes had given him the wedding message.

-He'll be there, honey, calm your little head. -Wanda smiled and raised one eyebrow.

-How do you know what I'm thinking? -Natasha grabbed her chin and smiled.

-Your emotions are very transparent dear. We'll have to change this if you really want to work with us. -Wanda bit her lip to avoid a defeated sigh.

By the time they had become accustomed to the house, Natasha had summoned the twins to a small meeting. Always direct and sincere, she had told them about her true work, the one she was doing beneath the duchess's mask. Those people who had accompanied and helped them during all that war madness were actually some sort of mercenary, but who worked to their ideals, not money.

All of them refused payments and were sponsored by the local king, a man who ruled with iron fists, but who didn't allowed injustice. He liked to help those who really needed it and did everything in his power to avoid unnecessary wars. After hearing about Wanda's talents with magic, and the way Pietro had become faster than any living person, he had made everything in his power to recruit them.

Pietro had been excited by the idea in the moment he'd heard about it, but Wanda... She wasn't so convinced that it was a good idea. They had gone to the war just because they'd given them no choice and that was enough to end all curiosity she could have about battles. She had lost her brother and her child because of stupid men with gigantic egos and didn't intend to go through that again.

Her brother, on the contrary, was really happy with the idea of fighting for an ideal. After all, he had been raised to the battlefields and that was rooted in his blood. Wanda had been working on his head, trying to make him give up this stupid idea, but she knew it was like talk to a door. Pietro had repeated several times that nothing, nor anyone, could touch him now that he had his powers, but the memories of those strange dreams still haunted her. What if he wasn't fast enough? Sometimes she wanted to kill him for being so stubborn and impulsive. But if he decided that he really wanted to be part of those "Avengers" she couldn't do anything but follow him to make sure he would come home alive.

-We haven't decided about that yet... But how do you know he's coming? It seems that all he wants is distance from both of us.

-I know him very well. Rogers and Barnes are my favorite partners for most part of things in life... And I've learned a lot about them in the meantime. Both are involved in a kind of forbidden relationship as well... He may be uptight, but still believes that love is above anything.

-Forbidden relationship? What you mean? -The curiosity hit her hard. She'd never heard anything about someone who could be in a relationship like theirs.

For the first time in her life, Wanda saw Natasha's cheeks flushed. The redhead opened the wooden box she carried and took the beautiful blood-red stones necklace. Wanda smiled at the piece, one of the few things they had been able to save from the castle before they had to leave.

-I can't say anything more than that. Just open your eyes and watch carefully. For the work we do, those two don't know how to lie very well. Now let's focus on this wedding, before Pietro gives up waiting and kidnaps you.

***

Wanda had refused a pompous wedding party.

Natasha had insisted that they could organize a large and luxurious party, but the simplicity of what Wanda had planned had won her heart. The ceremony would take place in their house garden, and everything had been decorated with flowers that matched the crown resting on their hair.

A path had been created with the flower arrangements, leading directly to the altar built of wood and dark iron, and decorated with transparent pieces of fabric and more flowers. The sun caressed her body with kindness, warming her to her heart. She could barely see anything with the light in her eyes, but there was no need to see to know where he was.

Pietro could barely stand still. Ever since he had discovered his powers just stay still had been his biggest challenge, since time had always seem to pass in an eternal wander. And at that moment that became his biggest torture. All he wanted was to run to her and carry her in his arms so they could finish it as soon as possible.

He just couldn't believe she was going to be his wife.

That new life was being a perfect mix of a dream realization and torture. No one there knew who they had been in their past lives or that they were twins, and while that made it possible for them to get married, it had kept them apart for the past few months. The social rules - which they needed to follow in order to not raise any suspicions - told them that they couldn't live together until they were married, so that he was completely alone in their mansion and she had lived with Natasha during that time. The twins spent their days together, but they always had to separate when night fell. Of course, he, being the rebel he was, broke the rules every night by visiting her in her bedroom. It brought her some nostalgia for the nights he'd sneaked into her bed in the castle, but it was usually only a torture that they couldn't act as they wanted in public.

Both had gained new histories when they arrived at the city. Natasha had spent all the time Wanda had taken to recover sending letters and arranging everything so that their new lives would be waiting for them when they arrived at their new home. Now they had completely different lives. Wanda was still a Romani child, the daughter of "gypsies" who had built a life in a small town far away. Everyone had agreed to follow a different line for him, because of his considerably lighter skin, and now Pietro was the heir to a fortune made of jewels.

The two of them had met after he'd seen her in town and had immediately fallen in love. Contrary to his family, he had taken all his inheritance left by his parents and departed with his bride as far as possible in order to live their love story. It was a bit sad that they couldn't talk about the family they had left behind, but the fact that they had adopted their mother's last name gave them a little comfort.

At first he was surprised and intrigued by how she had been able to achieve all that in such a short time, but now that he knew about the organization she controlled - along with a petty man who he didn't like it - it seemed as simple as a snap of fingers. And he still couldn't believe they were about to become a part of that either.

Pietro had always hated the idea of being king but helping his people had been a constant interest. If he had been blessed with money, and now powers to save lives, why he shouldn't do it? He would never be able to waste his life as a lord again, not when he knew it could be far more useful to the world being out there. And he was sure that Wanda thought the same thing, even though the worrying about everything that had already happened to them made her wanted to walk away.

His mind stopped wandering when Wanda held his hand. His heart jumped and Pietro felt his reality slowly adjust before the image in front of him. Often, because of her powers, he had wondered if it was possible that Wanda was a goddess. Now he was sure that was exactly that.

Her hair was longer than he'd ever seen, falling around her face and framing her body until her waist. Small braids had been spread sporadically all her hair, and a wreath of red flowers rested on the top of her head. Her eyes glittered like two emeralds, but her face had the true sheen of pure happiness.

For a moment his world stopped.

Pietro just wanted to be able to eternalize that moment forever.

She smiled and held his hand tighter.

-Are you ready for that? -The older twin leaned down and kissed her forehead.

-I've always been ready.

***

Wanda's scream cut the agitated night, being followed closely by a lightening.

Pietro stood up in the same second just to be pushed back into the chair by Steve Rogers. They were working together for two whole years, but he was still surprised by his strength. Bucky smirked and relaxed his arms. He remained leaning against the wall, seemingly relaxed, but always ready to catch Pietro at the moment he tried to escape again.

-She's in pain, I need to get in there. -He hoped Steve would listen to him. It had taken some time, but at last he had given in and accepted their relationship without further judgment. Wanda had been at the edge of her happiness for a long time after that. Initially Pietro had posed as the protective brother he still was, but over time he had realized just how protective Steve was with her.

In two years, he had been a better father to Wanda than Erik throughout his entire life.

-Strange and the midwife are doing their jobs. You're just going to get in their way. -Pietro took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

-How do you guys expect me to just sit here while she's in pain?

-There's nothing we can do now. -Natasha sighed and sipped her tea.

Pietro had been surprised when everyone had appeared at his door shortly after he had sent someone to fetch Strange, but that was how his new family worked. For the past two years countless discussions had broken out and been resolved, but they always ended up forgiving and being there for each other, no matter what.

Another scream echoed through the silent room and Pietro dug his nails into the solid wooden chair arms.

-Fine, I'll see how she's doing. But you'll stay here. -Nat sighed again and set her cup down on the table. She stood up with an elegance that only she could display in that situation and walked toward the door with the hem of her dressing gown swinging around her foot.

The air inside the room was laden with the smell of sweat. The heat was almost unbearable even though all the windows were open and there was no sign of fire inside the fireplace. Instantly the screams rose to a level where the walls began to tremble slightly. Natasha retreated toward the wall, not knowing exactly what to do. That was far from her area of expertise.

One of the many women around the bed pulled away holding a baby in her arms. The child cried scandalously, but that seemed to be the only sound inside the room. Everyone held their breath as Dasha tried to bring the sorceress back to her reality.

-There's something wrong. -Natasha heard Pietro say outside before he entered the room like a hurricane.

In a blink of an eye, he was at Wanda's side, pushing anyone who tried to get in his way. Pietro dropped to his knees beside the bed and grabbed her lifeless hand. She was still breathing, but even her chest movements seemed erratic and too light for anyone's liking.

-Come on darling. -Dasha stuffed those damn salts under her nose and immediately Wanda's eyes moved. -We have a second baby to bring to this world. -Wanda's face turned into a grimace of pain, and she sat up so suddenly that it almost scared her brother. Her skin drenched in sweat gleamed in the dim light and seemed to have an almost ghostly tone as she screamed again.

Pietro felt his whole world tremble. Strange and Dasha had warned about the dangers that this birth might bring to her. Giving birth to twins wasn't an easy task and the risks to her increased even more when one of those children was going to inherit a part of her powers. Giving life to a magical being could cost her own life, but Wanda didn't even blink at the thought of going through all that for them.

She would bring the world down for those children.

But she was starting to think she might not be strong enough for that. Thomas had sucked all her strength and only the excruciating pain was preventing her from falling into that painless sleep again. Not even her magic seemed to give her any kind of support as she felt she wasn't able to move. The warm from Pietro's hands against her had brought her a freshness she didn't expect, but it wasn't enough.

Wanda knew she would end up dying in that bed. But that didn't frighten her, not when she was giving her life so that her son could live. Her only concern was that her children would have to grow up without a mother, just like her. And Pietro... He could never live without her, even if that meant that their children would be orphans.

No. She wasn't going to die there. She couldn't die like that.

Her breath was caught in her throat as she heard she needed to start pushing again. She just didn't have the strength for it. Her body disobeyed her and slipped into bed once more. Wanda felt her heart pound as she told herself to get up, but the spots of light shining through the room were an obvious sign that she was going to faint again.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she couldn't hear anything anymore. Her eyes flickered to the corner of the room, as if the shadows were moving before her vision faded completely. Heat radiated from her forehead to her arms and then to her belly, where it concentrated.

The sensation was similar to the feeling she felt every time Pietro leaned over to kiss her belly. Her eyes were not open, but somehow, she could see. Wanda had no idea how this was happening, but she could see the room with all its details. Even Pietro, frozen like a statue, stuck as he was leaning over her and holding her hand tightly.

Then she saw her, standing right behind her brother. Her long brown hair fell over her back and she wore a Romani's outfit, beautiful as the goddess of life herself. The glow in her deep green eyes seemed to cross the darkness as she bent over her daughter and kissed her forehead again.

-Mother... -Wanda sighed in a mixture of relief and pain. -How did you survive this? I don't... I'm not strong enough for this. -Natalya smiled and sat down beside her, her semi-translucent body running through all the other bodies in the room.

-Oh dear, I thought I was going to die too. You were such a difficult child, but it was always my biggest blessing. We all think we are not capable; your grandmother thought the same thing when she was giving birth to me and her mother too... Believe in yourself and in your power.

-I'm so tired...

-I know. -Her phantasmagoric hand ran her fingers through her hair. -That's why I'm here. Now, it's time to push.

Wanda didn't have time to assimilate those words before being pushed back to reality with a scream trapped in her throat. Her head throbbing incessantly as her body struggled for her son, the heir to her magic, to come into the world. After what seemed an eternity, they finally took the silent boy away from her body.

She couldn't breathe, not until she heard him cry. The silence seemed overwhelming as everyone held their breaths in anticipation. Then, as if the heavens were opening to receive the two babies, the strangled cry ripped the night. Wanda dropped her body back onto the cushions again and took a deep breath, thanking the gods that had allowed her to survive that personal war. And her mother, Natalya.

Pietro walked slowly to her. He didn't even blink or looked away as he was holding the small bundle in his arms. The baby seemed to be agitated though quiet, his eyes traveling to everywhere as if just he couldn't wait to see everything.

-He looks like me. -He announced with pride as he handed her their eldest son. And it was true, they both looked very much alike. Blond hair, almost white, and extremely blue eyes, but the curve of his nose couldn't be anyone else's but Wanda.

-Thomas... My little Tommy. -Hold her baby distracted her for a few seconds before Dasha came to her, bringing her second child.

-This little one will need some special attention; his magic is as rare as his mother's. But both are completely healthy and perfect. You were very lucky. -No one had said anything, but Wanda could hear the silent phrase hovering in the air. She wasn't stupid, she knew the risks of siblings having children together, especially twins, but now that she had the assurance that both her babies were fine, nothing else mattered.

-William. -She sighed as she maneuvered Thomas so she could hold the two babies at the same time.

If Thomas looked like Pietro, William was a copy of herself. Black hair was all over his head, and his green eyes jumped through his quiet sleepiness. Immediately she knew he would be just like her: quiet and intelligent.

The warmth of Pietro's presence was enough for her to forget the rest of the world. It still seemed like a dream. The twin’s weight in her arms was as unreal to her as the idea that she could finally live her "happily ever after." It seemed that at any moment someone could appear and steal their happiness.

But that was real. It had to be. The love that overflowed in her chest could never be a product of her imagination. Everything for what that they were fighting, and everything they had left behind, was as real as their own existence.

-My children. -Wanda sighed and kissed their little foreheads. -And my husband.

Pietro kissed her lips in sweet affection.

-Our family.


	23. 23 - Sweet little baby in a world full of pain.

**R.I.P. to My Youth - The Neighbourhood**

 

Wanda leaned against the uncomfortable carriage seat. The incessant jolting and the unbearable heat were making her annoyed, and not even her elegant fan could offer her any relief. She knew, by the tree pattern on the road, that they should be near her house, but that wasn't doing much for her mood. She was exhausted, mentally and physically, after a long mission and all she could wish for was a cold shower and a good night's sleep.

Which she wasn't expecting to get anytime soon since Pietro had been left behind to settle some last-minute issues. She had protested and tried to make her case to stay with him as long as it was necessary, but in the end he was right: she needed to go home. For their children.

Tommy and Billy had just turned sixteen, but it was as if they were still children. Mainly because they still acted as kids most part of the time. The twins couldn't have a more different relationship from what she had with Pietro, fighting every minute and almost destroying the house with their powers. It was almost funny how both of them looked like perfect mirrors of their parents since Thomas had inherited Pietro's talents - and he liked to boast that he might be even faster than his father - and that William was also a sorcerer. Sometimes she wondered how much her own powers had influenced her children's abilities, but it was difficult to know for sure.

She'd spent the last twenty years searching for more information about her powers and how far she could get with them. Her research with Agatha and Strange had yielded countless results, but, when she looked back, it still seemed they barely scratched that new world surface. But that didn't bothered her, they still had plenty of time. In fact, it was all they really had: time. Two decades had gone by, and neither she or Pietro had aged. Every time she looked in the mirror it was as if she were still that same princess filled with rancor and hope, suffering for a love that she thought was unfounded. It was a witch thing, but she had no idea of how or why Pietro had also been affected. Maybe it was their mother's blood, maybe it was a consequence from his own powers, but she knew there was no sign that he was aging in his face.

And there were their children. She wasn't concerned about Billy, he was just like her, and her instinct told her that he would be just fine, even if her mother conscience begged her not to leave him alone. But Tommy... It was impossible to know if he would continue to age normally while they were stopped in time, or that would also slow down as his father had done. And there was their little Luna to think about. The little girl they had adopted two years earlier and had stolen their hearts immediately. She was definitely not a magical creature, despite accepting the magical events that were constantly occurring around her as if they were nothing, and Wanda's heart grew heavier at the thought that she would have to leave her daughter behind.

All these things... It was complicated.

Everything was complicated.

The carriage movements finally stopped, and she opened the small window to find the stone courtyard which decorated the house front. She loved that courtyard mainly because it reminded her of the palace where she had grown up and all those mixed feelings she still had when she heard the horses against floor and knew that Pietro was back. They had moved out from the old mansion where Natasha had put them when the children had turned six and discovered their powers. It was hard to keep them out of sight when they could barely control what they were doing, so they decided they'd better move to the countryside so they could have more privacy.

The new home was big enough to the entire family, the employees and also a small amount of extra bedrooms where they could carry out their necessary studies. There was a library, not as monumental as the one she had possessed during her teens, but still was large enough to be laborious to care for. A gigantic garden with beautiful flowers and a lot of space. Space that was extremely necessary since Tommy and Pietro were always running around and the old house didn't allow them this kind of thing. The mansion was beautiful and reminded her of the few happy moments she had lived in the palace, and of her sister, which made her love that place even more. There was no room for sad moments there and that was exactly what she wanted.

Wanda jumped out of the carriage and took a deep breath. absorbing the fresh and clean air. She wasn't a big city fan, not with those incessant noises, but unfortunately, in her work, it was necessary that they spent whole months there. Usually she would have picked up her suitcases and carried them inside, but in that moment,  she was so desperate for a cold shower and a glass of wine that she just ran inside.

Ana, the new housekeeper, hurried up the stairs as Wanda removed her travel cloak, her face carrying a worried expression that didn't matched her always happy face. Just then Wanda realized how quiet the house was, and in her experience as a mother of twins who were always fighting, that was never a good sign. The young girl - really young since she couldn't be much older than Wanda herself when that whole story had begun, despite having a big experience - stood at the foot of the stairs with her fingers entwined in nervousness.

-Madam, it's so good to have you home again. -He murmured hastily. -I must warn you that the twins have left for the city and have not yet returned. -Wanda took a deep breath and offered her a warm smile. The poor girl was constantly nervous about her children's pranks, especially when Pietro was around. She didn't know what had happened in her previous job so that the girl would have such an extreme reaction when problems arose, but it was clear that it hadn’t been good.

-It's fine Ana, I've already accepted that my children are uncontrollable. They must be drinking somewhere. I mean, Thomas must be. William probably just lost track of time at some store or with his friend. -She shrugged, hoping that her words would calm the girl. She blushed intensely and for a moment Wanda feared she might faint.

-They left yesterday morning, ma'am. -The witch felt a drop of sweat trickling down inside her corset. She sighed and let herself close her eyes for a second, thinking about how no one had warned her that being a mother would be a constant concern.

-Mommy! -The thin voice echoed from the top of the stairs as the blond-haired girl struggled to get down as fast as she could. Ana ran again to catch her before she could fall and hurt herself and brought her down, straight into Wanda's arms. Wanda kissed her hair and pressed her against her chest.

-One day these children are going to kill me. -She sighed heavily even though she had a smile on her face. -Don't worry, they know how to take care of themselves. Besides, if something bad had happened we would already know. God knows how much the people in this city like to gossip.

-My late mother used to say that bad news always travels faster than good news.

-And she was right. Please tell one of the girls to prepare a bath, I need to refresh myself after this trip. -A lot of things had changed, but Wanda still hated having to depend so much on others inside her own house. However, unfortunately, with so many children and so many things to study, it was hard not to need extra help, even if that left a bitter taste in her mouth. -I'm taking Luna to the garden for a litte while. -The girl bowed before leaving and Wanda rolled her eyes. She couldn't remember how many times she had asked for her not to do that, but people's old habits toward "royalty" - since they had received the position of count and countess from the king and were enveloped in this world again - they never died.

Sometimes it seemed that the more they tried to get away from royalty, the more that status clung to them. And there was nothing they could do about it.

***

The night had already fallen outside, and dinner was almost over when the main doors opened to reveal the three boys. Wanda stood up quickly, ready to pour all of her concerns over them, but stopped at the doorframe when she realized Tommy was being carried into the house. Billy and Teddy struggled to get the unconscious body up the stairs, and Wanda immediately followed them, her heart pounding against her chest.

-What happened to him?

-Drunk. -Teddy took a deep breath as they reached the top of the stairs. His face was red and sweaty with the effort.

-And he lost a fight too. -Billy completed, looking a little more composed than his friend. -For a girl.

-I'm... -Tommy threw his head back, displaying a fine collection of bruises and bloodstains on his face. -Fine...

-For the love of God! -Wanda sighed and turned to the group of servants facing them at the bottom of the stairs. -Somebody please get my kit. -The small group disappeared immediately, and the four of them entered the room, slamming doors and throwing him on the bed.

The witch turned her attention to her middle child, looking for bruises and cuts on his face, but found nothing but the redness generated by the effort of carrying his brother home. He stared at her with his big green eyes and shaggy hair, and Wanda couldn't help but kiss him on his sweaty forehead before turning to the boy who had somehow become a son to her as well. Billy and Teddy were friends from the moment they were born, and she had seen him grow up with her twins. Despite his size and strength, he was a sweet and polite boy, raised by a single mother. He also smiled as she repeated the process of looking for cuts until she was satisfied.

-Tell me what happened. -She demanded as she knelt by the bed and her rebellious son. This wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, that he was carried home because of the drink, but if she had heard it right, him fighting a girl was something new. She hated to think that her son had beaten a woman and was ready to bring all the demons from hell to earth if it was necessary to teach him a lesson.

-I met the woman of my dreams. -He sighed with a stupid smile on his lips. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol and studied the wounds he had on his face. -She knocked me down, mom... Even with my powers! And I'm going to marry her for that. Mark my words!

The door opened and someone ran inside carrying the small box where she kept her herbs and objects for occasions like this. Healing magic wasn't her specialty, but with the nature help things could get a little easier. A jug of water and clean pieces of cloths were placed on the bedside table, and one of the maids began to light up all the candles in the room as quickly as she could. They had gone through that so many times that it was almost an automatic process.

-What's he talking about? -Wanda asked the moment the servants left the room. It wasn't like they were trying to hide their powers, but she didn't exactly felt comfortable talking about them in front of "strangers."

-We don't know... Not exactly. -She thought she had seen her son blush in the corner of  her eye, but it was impossible to know if he was really embarrassed or if it was just a light effect of his pale skin. -We weren't with him when it happened. We just heard the noise comingo from the city square and ran to see what it was, but it was too late. He was already lying on the floor next to the other drunks.

-What we got out of him on the way here was that a group of suspicious men were following a girl in one of the alleys near the bar. He tried to save her, but apparently it wasn't necessary since she knocked them down and also beaten him when he tried to help her.

-So beautiful... -Tommy sighed even though Wanda was cleaning a cut on his eyebrow.

-The only woman we knew it would be able to knock down a large number of mans and someone with his powers would be auntie Nat... But I don't think she's involved in that. -It was, indeed, strange. Women still weren't encouraged to fight and Natasha wasn't training anyone at that moment because all of her attention was going to her work. Who could be that mysterious woman? And would she be a problem for them? That sort of thing didn't happen in a realm as small as that one and attracting attention to a place were so many powerful creatures lived wasn't a good thing.

-Thomas, my dear. -She waited until his eyes were focused on her again. -Do you remember what she looked like?

-Like an angel... Black hair, blue eyes... Purple dress. -Billy let out a muffled laugh.

-Yeah, you helped a lot. -Wanda sighed and stood with her hands on her hips.

-We're not going to get much of his drunk brain. We'd better wait until tomorrow morning to dig up some information. Teddy, it's late, you better stay here tonight, and we can send a message to your mother. Now, you two better go get some rest and eat something while I'm finishing taking care of this hero right here. -She leaned in and hugged them, placing a tender kiss on their cheeks. -And thank you. Both of you. He would be dead by now if you weren't always taking care of him.

The two lightly flushed teens left the room and she turned to her medicine box. That would be a long night.

***

Things had calmed down when everyone went to bed, but she was still awake. Her heart was heavy, as it always was when Pietro was away, and the fact that it had begun to rain in the middle of the night didn't help much. Finally, realizing she wasn't going to sleep, Wanda stood up and headed for the library they owned. It was cozy and familiar, the scent of books surrounding her like a protective blanket, always making her feel young again.

Despite working with the so-called "avengers," her work and study of magic were her priorities and her last mission had delayed her reading. There was a gigantic pile of things to read and spells she wanted to try, and fortunately that had consumed her mind for long enough so she could feel tired when she'd finished. The pleasant silence and cold wind that came with the end of the rain filled the room as she sat by the window and sipped her tea. The house was perched high on a hill so she could see all the lights still burning in the city. Small spots of light, almost disappearing near the dark backdrop, where people were still living their lives, not knowing what was going on up there. Sometimes it was nice to be alone like that, just her and the nature around her. It brought some peace to her heart, and God knew how much she needed that.

One of the spells she had learned over time, and which was very useful to her in the art of espionage, was to make her body produce no sound as she moved. Her intention was not to wake anyone as she crossed the giant corridor that separated her from her bedroom, but she definitely didn't expect to stumble on Billy as he sneaked out of the guest room. He widened his large green eyes when he saw her standing in the hallway, and Wanda could have sworn he had paled a few more shades.

-What are you doing awake at this hour? -Her eyes wandered directly to the closed door, where the faint light that escaped beneath the door had suddenly gone. She wasn't stupid. It wasn't necessary to use magic to know that there was something "different" about her son, something she knew very well and had seen before, in one of the best men she had ever met.

-Oh... I... Hum... -Wanda sighed and opened the door to his room, waiting until he was inside.

-It's all right. -She sat beside him on the colossal bed and took his hands between hers. -Now that we're all alone, we can talk. -It was strange to see how much he had grown up. In her head he was still her little boy, the one who was always clinging to her skirts and never left her. Tommy had always been a free spirit, but him... Billy had always been her baby, and she often acted as if he still were. -There's anything you want to tell me? -The silence hung over them, like a thin layer of ice that could break easily. -You know I'll never be mad at you, right? I love you and I will always love you dear. You can tell me anything.

-I think there's something wrong with me, mom. -He answered at last. He kept his eyes on his hands as he played with his fingers, trying to deflect his nervousness.

-There's nothing wrong with you, Billy.

-But... I'm not like the other boys. And I'm not talking about the powers... I... I'm in love. With Teddy. -Wanda smiled and stuck her fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes and yet he always hid them.

-I know. I realized that two years ago, when you started to blush every time he touched you. -Billy stared at her with curiosity and relief. -Does he know that? -His cheeks turned red at the same second.

-Yes. He likes me too. -Her heart melted at the sight of that familiar glow brightness in her son's eyes. He was truly in love, and why she should be in his way? She had always wanted people to be more understanding of what she and Pietro had gone through and she would never go against that when her child was about to go through something similar. Maybe it was even worse for him. She didn't know exactly how wrong this was considered, but she was aware of the dangers that those men who loved other men were subject.

-There's nothing wrong with that, my love. At least not in our family. We will always accept you and your brother, no matter what.

-I'm not so sure about that. I'm afraid to tell dad. He always seemed so excited for us to get married, with women, and have children. What if he doesn't take it so well? -She rolled her eyes.

-I'm sure Tommy will give your father a lot of grandchildren’s. And he will be happy if you are happy, don't forget everything that we had to face to be together. -Sometimes she felt guilty for never telling the truth to them. They only knew the version that had been presented to people when they arrived in the kingdom, where their forbidden love was caused by prejudice and class difference and not by their bloodline. Wanda had thought of telling the true countless times, though it never seemed to be the right moment, and now it seemed to be too late for that. It was complicated. -Besides, you wouldn't be the first person in this "situation" that we know.

-What? Who? -Her laughter echoed through the room, filling the space with the warmth of her soul.

-Did you really think Steve and Bucky were just old war friends? -Billy frowned and Wanda stood up, leaving a kiss on his forehead. -Everything will be fine. Just, please be careful. The world may not be as kind to you as we are. But we'll always be here for you two whenever you need to.

William stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Wanda found herself hugging him back, caught in his warm and loving embrace. Nothing could overcome this sense of fullness as she felt her child love for her.

-Now go to bed, we have a long day of training tomorrow. -She kissed him once more and left the room feeling her heart a little lighter.


	24. 24 - Why dont we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we come to the end of this beautiful fanfiction that I love so much. I still don't know if this is exactly the end I wanted, but it took me a long time to decide what I wanted to write and I couldn't come up with anything other than this. It was definitely a journey and I thank you all very much for been here, even though I have disappeared for a whole year.
> 
> Thank you so much for giving me inspiration and for being always by my side. You guys are really amazing and I'm going to miss you so much, even though I still have another work here and I'm already planning more. If you want, you can follow me on twitter since I'm always there and we can talk a lot about suffering with this fucking couple, the user is @wandsmximoff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this world that I tried, in ﬁts and starts, to create and enjoy the ending. I love you all and hope to see you again soon <3

**Rewrite The Stars - The Greatest Showman**   

 

The tinkling of silverware on the plates was the only thing that could be heard in the dining room. Everything seemed calm and silent with everyone present not having slept as they should, while Billy and Teddy exchanged silent glances and Luna was in the kitchen, with the housekeeper. Dragged footsteps echoed into the room and Tommy let his body fall on one of the empty chairs.

-Good morning darling. -Wanda said with a smile on her face. He seemed to have gone through a hard night and this was a very good punishment for all the worry he had caused. At least for now. -Sleep well?

He murmured something indecipherable and rested his face on both hands, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. One of the servants entered the room at the same moment, bringing the large silver tray with all the innumerable things to cure him from that hungover. Sometimes she liked to give him some punishment, and God knew how he deserved it, but she was still his mother and didn't like to see her son in pain.

-Thank you, mom. -Tommy sighed as he brought the first cup to his lips. Wanda smiled and held her desire to run her fingers through his almost white hair, just as she had done to Pietro when they were their age. Every day she looked at her son and was surprised at how much they looked like. There were only a few traces of her on that face, like the curve of his nose and the way he smiled, but apart from that, he was the perfect image of his father.

The sound of the horses' hooves gently penetrated her head. Wanda turned toward the large arched windows and stood up so she could see outside. She wasn't expecting visitors, not at that time of the morning, and Pietro should only be back at night, but that didn't stop her heart from jumping with anticipation. Her head told her that probably Natasha had come on a surprise visit, or even Rogers, but her eyes knew that unique hair color well enough to know that it could only be him.

Her feet barely touched the floor as she ran through the hallways and out into the courtyard. Pietro found her halfway, holding her close to his chest and lifting her off the floor. She found herself smothered in his scent again and kissed his lips with passion, trying to erase all the time they had been apart. It was like finally being back home after years in a distant land.

-I thought you would only come at night! -Wanda murmured as he laid her down again. The wind carried her hair, isolating the two in their small private world for a few more minutes.

-I didn't want to wait that long. Traveling during the night was better than missing you. -She smiled and pressed her face against the curve of his neck. -And I know you didn't sleep well; I couldn't let you go through this any longer.

-I'm fine, but I can't say the same about your son... -He raised one eyebrow.

-What Thomas did now? -Wanda sighed and grabbed his arm as they walked toward the mansion.

-It was a long night.

***

-Keep your mind focused on the spell or it will fail. -Wanda murmured as quietly as she could, trying to get her instructions to slide into Billy's head without disturbing his concentration.

 The boy was talented, and everyone believed he could be even more powerful than her if he had the right training. While Tommy was a faithful copy of Pietro, Billy was the image of the witch herself. Even his powers possessed the same deep red coloration as hers, and Wanda feared that it also meant that he had inherited her "dark side".

She wasn't sure how or why those things happened, but there were days when it was simply too hard for her to get out of bed. It was as if a black hole were open in her chest, constantly trying to suck all the joy of her life. Only Pietro and her children were able to ward off those shadows, but even their presence wasn't infallible.

A wind burst pierced her body as Pietro stopped beside her, only to kiss her forehead before disappearing again. The heat rose over her bones and radiated across her face through her lightly flushed cheeks, her amused laughter echoing through the garden. She loved those moments, where everyone was training together in the garden, looking for ways to combine their powers for the greater good, and there was room for those little affections. No matter how bad the previous days had been, moments like that always made her heart a little lighter.

The large wooden block Billy kept in the air trembled and fell as the boy blinked and dropped his hands. Wanda held it, still in the air, without taking her eyes of the block and putting it on the floor, the scarlet mist dissipating immediately. Her hands went to his face, holding it carefully.

-I can't hold it for too long. I'll never make it. -She sighed and moved away a few strands of the reddish-brown hair that fell over his incredibly green eyes. His cheeks were flushed with the effort and there was a damp gleam in his eyes. He was a sensitive soul, and sometimes Wanda only wished she could protect him from all the evil in the world.

-Of course you can, you just need a little more practice. -Billy sighed and rolled his eyes.

-I'm terrible at that. I will never be able to be like you. -A tired smile made its way through the witch's face.

-Agatha and Strange don't think like that. And neither do I. You barely started training and still have all the time in the world, and I promise that one day you'll be even better than me.

-Madam? -The housekeeper's voice made everyone turn their heads in her direction.

The young girl was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the living room, her hands clasped and her eyes wide, like a scared little deer. Suddenly the clouds covered the sun, and the whole garden fell into a sort of semi-darkness, a premonition of what was about to come.

-Yes, Ana?

-You have visitors, ma'am. A lady, clearly rich, who says her name is Lorna Dane. -A shiver ran through Wanda's body. She could feel the blood leaving her body as Pietro ran to her, this time at a more human speed.

-Lorna Dane? -He asked. The twins stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do.

-Dane was Suzanna's family name. -The witch shook her head, scanning her brain for the family names that were still engraved in her memory after so many years. -It can't be her. The Dane family is very large, there may be another Lorna of which we were not aware.

-You don't really believe that, do you? -Wanda sighed and grabbed the arm he offered her.

-Who is Lorna Dane? -Billy asked, equally confused as they climbed the stairs.

-Someone from our past.

***

The living room seemed too crowded with the three women figures scattered about around it. A young girl sat on one of the soft sofas, her black hair falling like a waterfall down her extremely erect back. It was as if she feared that leaning against the backrest would hurt her, and her extremely blue eyes looked alert and full of energy despite her calm face. The dress she wore was a purple so pale it almost disappeared near her too-white skin. If it wasn't for the small trace of flush on her cheeks Wanda would have sworn she was a magical creature, or a marble statue.

The other woman was a bit older than her, looking like she was in her twenties and had a glossy dark brown hair. She, in turn, seemed more human, although she was clearly tense and casting glances to every corner of the room. Her face betrayed her emotions and it was obvious she was nervous that they were there, as if she wasn't sure about what to do with her hands and just wanted to leave.

And there was the woman standing by the window. Black and glossy hair, a classic figure hiding beneath the many layers of fashionable dress and milk-white skin. She had her back to them, but that was enough for Wanda to have all her fears confirmed at that very moment.

She had found them.

-William, go to your room. -He raised one eyebrow questioningly and opened his mouth to say something. -Please don't argue with me. -The woman at the window turned her head at the sound of the voices and smiled. Wanda sighed, her hands trembling slightly. She felt as if she needed to sit down before she could faint.

-Obey your mother. -Pietro commanded in his thick, authoritative voice, making Billy's eyes widen and almost run up the stairs.

Lorna tried to keep her face calm and emotionless, but her tears betrayed her as soon as he left the room. She threw herself into space until she was in the witch's arms, burying her face close to her neck, just like she used to when they were children and Wanda comforted her. The brunette sighed and found herself hugging her back, even if she didn't know what that meant and what was going to happen. She was frightened, but that was still her little sister and Wanda had never stopped loving her.

-I knew you were not dead! -Lorna whimpered after releasing Pietro. -I've been praying for that every single day since you left, begging God for you two to be alive somewhere in the world. -She ran her hands over her own face, trying to get rid of the tears and blurring a little bit of her face paint. Even with all the paraphernalia covering her skin, it was clear that, like them, she hadn't aged at all. She still looked like the same girl they'd left behind, even though her eyes no longer carried the innocence and futility they had once displayed.

She had matured, but not aged.

Wanda cleared her throat and glanced worriedly at the two young women who watched them with curiosity. They seemed to be ready for a battle, not a family reunion. Maybe they didn't know what was happening, just as her children had no idea, even if she was sure they were spying on the top of the stairs. Everything in that situation was making her nervous.

-What are you doing here? How did you find us? And what happened to your hair? -Wanda couldn't stop looking at that thing that, now that she was closer, looked like a dead animal on her head. Lorna sighed, still smiling happily, and pulled the wig away from her hair. The strands fell around her face, trapped in a long braid as green as an emerald.

-A lot happened since you left. We really need to talk. -The missing piece finally clicked inside Wanda's head and she took Lorna's free hand in hers. There it was, the same energy that went through her body every time a magical creature touched her.

-You have powers. -Lorna nodded vigorously.

-It happened on the day of the battle. I just woke up the next day and could control anything made of metal. And I wasn't the only one too. Whatever you did on that battlefield unleashed something in our people and every day we get more and more reports of powerful people like us. -Pedro frowned.

-We never used our powers in public, how did you know that? -The shy smile that crossed her face was enough of an answer to Wanda.

-People have always told stories about what happened during the battle. Like the sky turned red and everyone dropped their weapons when the queen crossed the battlefield and how everything came back to normal after she cut off her own throat. Besides... I read your diaries. -She murmured, turning her gaze on Wanda. -I know about everything...

Wanda sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

-Well, fuck this then. Billy! Tommy! Come here please. -Her voice echoed through the silent room. -It's time for a family reunion.

-Are you sure about that? -He took her hand, holding it tight. The truth is she wasn't sure about anything at the moment. Her heart pounded at the possibility that her children might turn against her because of the information she was about to reveal, but there was also a slight sensation of relief in her stomach. Keeping secrets from her own family had always consumed her from the inside and finally it was time to get rid of that pain.

-Eventually we'll have to tell them, we can't hide that forever. There will be no better time than this. -He smiled and grabbed her face with both hands. He kissed her lips, crushing her close to his chest for what it could be the last time, letting all the love he felt reach her through their bond.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

***

Wanda took the wine glass to her mouth, the silence filling every free space in the room after finally telling the story of her life. Thomas seemed to be okay with it all, his eyes focused on the black haired girl and only her, while William looked a little nauseous in his seat.

-Don't you have anything to say? Something to ask? -Pietro suggested, a little uneasily. Wanda was good at hiding her emotions, though he wasn't so lucky and it was visible how nervous he was.

-We're not idiots. -Tommy replied as he turned his eyes to his father. -We always knew there was something you were not telling us. We just weren't sure about what it was. -He sighed and let his body fall against the chair, crossing his long legs awkwardly. -I don't care. You are my parents and I love you. However, I am a little upset because you deprived me of being a prince... But if it was a necessary sacrifice so that you could live as a family, I can learn to forgive. -The stupid smile on his face was all Wanda had to see. He was a joker, always playing with serious matters when he wasn't sure about what to do.

-I'm in love with Teddy. -Billy exclaimed suddenly. He was pale and looked very frightened, his body tense as if facing death itself. Pietro looked very tense as well, his hands clenched into fists.

-Everybody knows that. -Tommy rolled his eyes even as he reached out to give an encouraging pat on his brother shoulder. -And nobody cares.

-What your brother means is... -Wanda began to speak, but her voice vanished into the wind as Pietro interrupted her.

-We accept you the way you are, son. None of that matters, you're still my son and I love you. -The sorceress had to fight the tears for a moment before she cleared her throat. There would be a lot of moments for emotion tears and happiness later when they were alone.

-Now that we all know our side of these events, it's your turn to tell us your side Lorna. -The woman on the other side of the room looked up.

-I always had a suspicion about what was going on between you two, but I could never have imagined everything you went through... After the battle and you being declared dead, they crowned me as queen. Alex died in that battle too and I didn't have the strength to fight the council when they demanded that I marry again. I was confused, in mourning for the man I had loved and trying to deal with my powers while running a entire kingdom, something I had never thought I would had to do. So, when they pushed me toward Marcus, I just did what they told me. And this proved to be the best decision I've ever made. You see, he also had powers and can control the light and the sun, and he is one of the sweetest men I have ever known. Besides, he gave me my dear Dawn. -She smiled as she turned to her daughter, the brown-haired girl whom Wanda had admired earlier.

-He helped me with my powers, though I still needed a knowledge that he would never be able to give me. Only one woman had ruled before me, and I knew I could find some information on how to deal with certain situations in your journals. I just didn't know that I would find much more... When I found out about your powers and the romance you'd been hiding, I was convinced that it was impossible for you two to have just died in a battle like that. It would take so much more than a man with a sword to take the life of the great Scarlet Witch! And since then I have dedicated all of my free time to find you two.

-Honesty, it was pure luck. We were in this realm only for a simple visit, and I would never have suspected anything if my protege, Kate, hadn't found your son and told me about the white-haired boy who has running like the wind. At first I thought she was talking about Pietro, but the age didn't make sense, but someone with this description had to be connected to you both in some way. We didn't know where to start looking, but it didn't take long until someone recognized Thomas's description and pointed us to the mansion on the top of the hill.

-Why did you try so hard to find us? -Wanda asked, feeling the bitter taste in her mouth. The fact that Lorna had worked so hard to figure where they were meant that she hoped to get something out of that and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. Lorna looked a little confused.

-Because we're family. It doesn't matter what differences we had in the past, we now share the same magic and more than ever we have become a family. I want to take you two back to where you shouldn't have left, and I am willing to abdicate my throne for you. Losing the crown is a small price to pay to have my family back.

-Lorna... -Pietro sighed before Wanda could do that. -We won't be back. We can't.

-Why not?

-People won't understand or accept us very well. And we are not willing to hide our relationship inside those walls again. Besides, we have children now and our life here is more than enough. -The green-haired woman shook her head.

-I thought... We're creating a society for people like us, and I wanted us to do this together...

-It's a tempting proposal indeed. -Wanda offered her a chaste smile. -But we just can't accept it. Our life is here. Our work and our children are here. We can't go back.

-But that doesn't mean we can't work together. -Pietro murmured. -You are on the right path if you want to help those like us and, although we can't go back to our old life, we would like to help as we can. We can get a meeting with the group we work with, analyze our options, and make this city a safe place for those who need it.

-It's a good idea. -Wanda smiled and squeezed his hand tenderly. -And we could see each other whenever it's possible. We would still be a family, just living in different places. -Lorna returned a wistful smile that almost made Wanda go back on her decision.

She didn't want to go back to her queen life, but the idea that she could have her sister and her family back together again pleased her a lot. However, it was necessary to think on more than simply what she wanted. People would never approve of her relationship with Pietro and this could affect their children and even put their lives at risk. She could never do this to them. She loved them way too much to do something like that.

-I think you're right... -Lorna sighed.

-We don't have to decide this right now. Stay here tonight, we will have dinner as a real family and in the morning we can ask the group for a meeting. -Wanda stood up gracefully only to be interrupted by her sister's sudden embrace.

-I missed you. -The younger woman confessed as she tightened her grip. The sorceress couldn’t help but smile as she held her back, feeling as if nothing has really changed after so many years.

-Me too, Lorna.

***

-Are you sure I can't persuade you to return with me? -Lorna asked, standing before her siblings at the mansion entrance in the following afternoon. The two exchanged a look so full of love and care that made her heart melt.

-We sure. We're fine here, but we hope you to come back for a visit as soon as possible. -Wanda hugged her once more, as did Pietro.

-Well... Then, I suppose I should say just a see you soon. -She waved goodbye before getting into the carriage, being followed closely by Dawn and Kate. The black-haired girl lingered by the carriage door as she cast one last glance toward the blond boy standing beside his father and smiled a happy smile before disappearing into the cabin.

-Do I want to know what happened between you two? -Wanda asked her son without taking her eyes off the carriage that was beginning to drift away.

-I wasn't joking when I said I'm going to marry her. -Tommy took a deep breath before turning his back on them and heading back into the house, followed by his brother and little Luna, who jumped behind them.

Pietro wrapped his arm around his wife's neck and kissed her slowly and sweetly. Wanda smiled as she found herself wrapped in his aura again, sighing and thanking for the opportunity to continue to love him in that way. He was all she needed to be happy and her heart almost overflowed with all the love she had received at that moment.

A moment that could last for an eternity.

-Me voliv tu.

-Me voliv tu, phen.


End file.
